El juego de Revenge
by Juvia Garuko
Summary: Juvia Garuko es una joven que siempre creyó que su vida sería una normal, con un trabajo normal, casada con un hombre normal, y rodeada de hijos que aquel matrimonio feliz hubo generado. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Un fatídico suceso durante su vida de estudiante acabaría con sus sueños y ambiciones de un plumazo...
1. Fatalidad

**1**

Era un día normal de la vida normal de una chica cualquiera que, como de costumbre, se dirigía al instituto. Siempre seguía el mismo camino. Nunca se desviaba. Le gustaba la tranquila rutina de su vida diaria, sin sobresaltos y sin problemas que le quitaran el sueño.  
Caminaba tranquilamente por una calle rodeada de cerezos en flor, cuyos rosados pétalos caían sobre el asfalto, formando una suave alfombra rosa, y sobre su azulado pelo, enredándose entre sus largos mechones.  
Caminaba tan despreocupadamente que no se dio cuenta del grupo de estudiantes que se le acercaban por la espalda, y que la sorprendieron en el momento en que echaron una gran bolsa llena de pétalos de cerezo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó sorprendida, pero sin rastro de molestia en su voz.

-¡Buenos días, Juvia! –dijo uno de los jóvenes, que caminaba al lado de una chica bajita de pelo oscuro corto.

El chico que había sorprendido a Juvia, lazándole aquella cascada de pétalos por la cabeza, se adelantó a sus dos compañeros y se colocó delante de la joven mientras la miraba con ojos divertidos.

-Te queda bien ese color –dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿No has pensado en teñirte el pelo de rosa?

-¡Basta ya Karoku! –repuso Juvia mientras comenzaba a quitarse los pétalos de la cabeza.

-Perdón Juvia –dijo la chica que acompañaba al chico risueño-. He intentado detenerle, pero no ha habido manera.

-Eso es porque no le has puesto muchas ganas –repuso la joven mientras se quitaba el último pétalo del flequillo.

-Es cierto Juvia, no te dejes convencer por ella –añadió el joven rubio, adelantándose a los pasos de su compañera.

-También ha sido idea tuya, Bard, así que no vayas de bueno –objetó ella mientras se adelantaba hasta colocarse de nuevo a su altura.

-Vamos Nayu, pasemos de estos, que si no llegaremos tarde a clase –dijo Juvia mientras le ofrecía la mano a su amiga.

Las dos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar alegremente a través de los cerezos en flor, pero los chicos, al verse abandonados, comenzaron a correr detrás de ellas. Juvia y Nayu les dirigieron a los chicos un gesto de burla antes de echar a correr, aún cogidas de las manos.

Llegaron los cuatro casi asfixiados a la entrada del instituto. En cuanto atravesaron el muro de piedra de la entrada se detuvieron todos, y trataron de recuperar el aliento mientras se dirigían miradas divertidas y se reían, dificultando la recuperación de la respiración.  
Estuvieron allí parados durante varios minutos, hasta que la campana del edificio sonó, dando comienzo a las clases del día. Un profesor que rondaba por allí, vigilando el patio, les descubrió y se acercó a ellos para llamarles a atención y mandarles rápidamente a sus clases.

Después de cambiarse en la entrada del edificio y dejar sus cosas en las taquillas, los cuatro se dirigieron a su clase. Iban todos ellos a la misma clase. Habían ido juntos durante toda la secundaria. Nunca les habían separado y, gracias a ello, los lazos entre ellos se habían fortalecido de tal manera que habían dejado de ser solo amigos.

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta de la clase descubrieron que el profesor aún no había llegado, y que el resto de sus compañeros estaban desperdigados por el aula, hablando entre ellos despreocupadamente. El grupo de amigos se dirigió a la mesa de Juvia, situada en la parte de atrás de la clase después de dejar sus cosas en sus respectivos pupitres. Tenían por costumbre esperar el comienzo de las clases reunidos en aquel lugar mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, o incluso compartían el silencio, y aquel día no iba a ser distinto.  
Cuando el profesor finalmente llegó a clase, todos los grupos de amigos se disolvieron para ir a ocupar sus sitios y poder dar comienzo a la clase. Juvia se sentó delante de su mesa al fondo de la clase, mientras observaba a Nayu caminar hasta el frente y ocupar una de las mesas de la primera fila. Bard se sentó justo detrás de ella, y Karoku un poco más apartado, en la fila de las ventanas.

Aquel día la explicación fue tan aburrida como de costumbre, y los chicos no tardaron en desconectar de la clase. Karoku se perdió en el paisaje de la ventana, mientras que Bard pasaba distraídamente los dedos por la espalda de Nayu, quien intentaba aparentar que prestaba atención, pero que a duras penas conseguía. Juvia observaba todo desde atrás, mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno dedicado a clases aburridas.

Antes de que aquella primera clase hubiese terminado, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Nayu soltó un grito de terror. Pero Juvia, desde su posición no podía ver lo que había aterrorizado tanto a su amiga. Entonces un brazo apareció por el marco de la puerta, que se fue levantando lentamente hasta apuntar con un arma de fuego en dirección al profesor de la clase, que miró todo con los ojos desorbitados. Antes de que alguno de los allí presentes tuviera tiempo de hacer un movimiento, el hombre apretó el gatillo y una bala voló hasta la frente del profesor, que cayó sobre la mesa, empapándolo todo con su sangre.  
Algunas chicas gritaron, entre ellas Nayu, que se llevó las manos a la boca ante la visión de su profesor con el cuerpo sobre la mesa y los brazos colgando por la parte delantera, los ojos abiertos pero sin brillo, y la sangre chorreando de su cabeza hasta la mesa, mojando los papeles y cayendo por un lado de esta hasta el suelo.

El hombre que había disparado entró en el aula, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Aquel hombre tenía aspecto desaliñado, ropa rota, pelo largo y alborotado, y barba de una semana, y la locura se vislumbraba en el brillo de sus ojos. Bard fue a levantarse para ponerse delante de Nayu y protegerla de aquel hombre, pero cuando él le dirigió aquella brillante mirada, el chico se volvió a sentar en su sitio.  
Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera a moverse un centímetro de su asiento. Nadie llamó tampoco a la puerta, a pesar de que el disparo se había oído perfectamente por todo el edificio y seguramente estarían todos alertados de lo que acababa de pasar. Karoku desvió su mirada disimuladamente hacia la ventana y vio que numerosos alumnos, encabezados por sus profesores, estaban ocupando el patio, saliendo de manera atropellada por la puerta.  
Entonces, y ante la sorpresa de todos, alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta de la clase, sobresaltando a todos, especialmente al hombre armado, lo que hizo que Juvia se pusiera más nerviosa porque cualquier sobresalto del hombre podría suponer otra bala en la cabeza de alguno de los allí reunidos.

-¿H-Hola…? –dijo una suave voz de mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-Le ruego que deje salir a los alumnos. Haremos lo que nos pida, pero deje salir a los chicos –insistió la mujer.

Aquella mujer que estaba intentando salvar a los alumnos de aquella desafortunada clase era la jefa de estudios del centro, y una de las personas más cuidadosas que Juvia había conocido jamás. Siempre intentaba tener todo bajo control, aunque escuchar su voz en aquella ocasión no la hizo sentir mucho más tranquila.

-¿Puedo entrar? –continuó la mujer.

-¡NO! –rugió el hombre, que se acercó a uno de los pupitres cercanos y cogió de la muñeca a una de las alumnas.

El débil grito de Nayu al ser tomada y levantada de su silla hizo que Bard se pusiera de pie, y con ello Karoku, nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar.  
La jefa de estudios escuchó el revuelo del interior e intentó arreglar la situación.

-Está bien, no entraré, pero dígame cómo está la situación. ¿Hay algún herido?

Pero tampoco recibió respuesta.

-Está bien –continuó-. Me quedaré aquí, por si necesita algo.

No se escucharon pasos al otro lado del pasillo. La jefa de estudios se quedó parada delante de la puerta de la clase, rezando porque el hombre se decidiera a hacer su petición, y explicar el motivo por el que estaba haciendo todo aquello.  
Una vez que la conversación hubo terminado, el hombre pareció relajarse, pero no soltó a Nayu. Se sentó en el escalón de la parte delantera de la clase, y colocó a Nayu sentada delante de él en el suelo. Para evitar que se moviera ella o alguno de los mocosos que estaban con él en la clase, colocó la pistola en la sien de la joven, mostrando quién era el que manejaba la situación.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ocurriera nada, pero cuando a lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de los coches de policías, el hombre volvió a ponerse nervioso, perdiendo la tranquilidad que había tenido durante casi toda la mañana. Juvia apenas veía lo que pasaba delante, ya que tenía varias filas delante de ella, y además el hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, pero sabía cómo se encontraría ante aquel sonido, y maldijo en silencio la aparición de la policía al estar su amiga en las garras de aquel homicida.

En el siguiente segundo la situación dio un rotundo giro. Un solo acto de la policía echó todo a perder. Y aquello sería lo que atormentaría a Juvia y a los allí presentes por el resto de sus vidas.

-¡Le habla la policía! –la voz llegó enormemente amplificada por un megáfono a la clase-. Tenemos el edificio rodeado. Será mejor que deje salir a los rehenes.

Pero aquella voz salida de la nada les dio un susto de muerte a los alumnos y al hombre, que había estado hasta entonces con el dedo en el gatillo, y la pistola apoyada en la cabeza de Nayu. Aquel sobresalto hizo que el dedo del hombre se deslizara por el gatillo y dejara escapar la bala que le robó la vida a Nayu. Nadie hizo caso a lo que la policía decía. Solo habían escuchado el disparo, y acto seguido más gritos resonaron en el interior de la clase. Juvia se puso de pie, rezando por lo que había creído que había pasado no hubiese ocurrido realmente. Pero cuando alcanzó a ver la parte delantera de la clase vio el cuerpo sin vida de Nayu tirado en el suelo a los pies de aquel hombre, con su cabeza apoyada en un charco de sangre. El hombre se encogió sobre sí mismo mientras miraba el arma que acababa de utilizar contra aquella joven con ojos asustados e incrédulos.

Bard se había quedado sentado en su sitio mientras observaba como la sangre de Nayu iba tiñendo el suelo de rojo. Pasó la mirada por su cuerpo inerte hasta llegar a sus ojos y descubrirlos abiertos pero sin brillo alguno, aquel brillo con el que tantas veces antes le había mirado a él, y que tanto le gustaba. Entonces Bard dejó de ser dueño de sus actos. Dio un tremendo golpe en la mesa mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía al hombre. Rápidamente le dio una patada a la pistola, que voló hasta chocarse con la pared que sostenía la pizarra electrónica de la clase. Bard le cogió del cuello del abrigo y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¡Devuélvemela! –gritó, desgarrando su garganta.

El hombre volvió en sí, e intentó recuperar el control de la situación. Sacó una navaja de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo que utilizó contra el joven rubio que se había lanzado contra él. La blandió rápidamente, alcanzando el cuello del muchacho. La sangre no tardó en comenzar a brotar del superficial corte, que salió al principio de manera apresurada de la herida, llegando a salpicar la cara del hombre. Entonces, aprovechando aquel momento, el homicida dio una patada a Bard, que cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras mantenía ambas manos sobre el corte de su cuello, intentando evitar la pérdida masiva de sangre.

-¡Bard! –gritó Juvia al ver a su amigo caer al suelo.

Karoku también perdió la calma en el momento en que vio el posible desenlace de todo aquello, y corrió hacia el hombre, pero él se dio cuenta del movimiento del muchacho, porque estiró la mano hasta alcanzar el arma y apuntó al cuerpo del chico. Antes de que le diera tiempo a Karoku a dar un paso más, el hombre disparó, y una bala alcanzó el pecho del chico, que cayó de espaldas sobre una de las mesas, antes de llegar al suelo. Juvia tampoco aguantó más, y corrió hacia Karoku. Se arrodilló a su lado mientras que más compañeros suyos intentaban tomar el control de la situación, pero más tiros sonaron en el interior del aula. Incluso la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió, por la que entró la jefa de estudios antes de encontrarse con una bala atravesada en su garganta.

Juvia se fue poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Notaba cómo todo daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras la sangre de Karoku iba abandonando su cuerpo y empapándola a ella y el suelo de la clase. Solo escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros y los disparos del hombre, que parecía que nunca se quedaba sin balas. Se le hizo eterno aquel momento, a pesar de que fueron solo unos minutos.

La policía no tardó en llegar a la clase, alertados por todo el revuelo del interior. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, y un par de pistolas aparecieron por el marco, pero aquellas pistolas eran distintas a la que había utilizado antes el hombre en aquellos alumnos, eran más modernas, y dotadas de un sistema para medir el coeficiente criminal de las personas con solo apuntarlas. Uno de los hombres que empuñaba el arma disparó al hombre, dejándolo inconsciente y derribado sobre el suelo de la clase.  
Pero Juvia apenas había prestado atención a todo aquello. Solo le importaba el joven que reposaba entre sus brazos y que poco a poco iba perdiendo la vitalidad. Notó como su respiración se iba haciendo más pesada y costosa, hasta que al final el joven alzó la mirada hacia ella con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Lo… siento… -susurró el joven, dejando escapar su último aliento.

Juvia observó con horror como el brillo de los ojos de Karoku iba desapareciendo mientras que una voz metálica le decía a su espalda:

-"He detectado que el nivel de su estrés se ha elevado. Le recomiendo que busque atención psiquiátrica de inmediato en un centro especializado".


	2. Nueva vida

**2**

Juvia se despertó en su cuarto sobresaltada.  
Hacía años que había ocurrido todo aquello, exactamente cuatro, pero lo sucedido aquel día aún la asaltaba por las noches.

-"¿Está estresada?" –recuerda que le dijo aquella voz metálica.

En aquel momento le dieron ganas de darse la vuelta y darle una patada al aparato metálico con cara de muñeco de feria que se atrevía a preguntarle aquello después de lo que acababa de ocurrir en la clase.  
Lo que había empezado como un día cualquiera, uno tranquilo en el que parecía que tendría un día entretenido con sus amigos, se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla que había dado a su vida un giro de 180 grados.  
Después de aquello pasó casi un año en un centro especializado que trató de devolver su coeficiente a la normalidad. Pero se mantuvo turbio. Nunca llegaba a bajar, y si lo hacía, aquella misma noche volvía a revivir todo en sueños, lo que hacía aumentar de nuevo su psycho.

Pero un día recibió una visita. El inspector de la Sección de Crimen de Seguridad Pública le ofreció convertirse en uno de los ejecutores de la Unidad 1 que él mismo dirigía. Después de pensarlo durante algunas semanas, finalmente accedió, y comenzó a trabajar para el Inspector Ginoza.

Y ya habían pasado más de tres años desde aquello. No había día que no se acordara de lo que pasó aquella fatídica mañana, que echó por los suelos su futuro, sus sueños, e incluso su condición de ser humano, siendo degradada a un ser inferior que el sistema Sybil que regía la justicia en la ciudad consideraba un enemigo para la sociedad, y que no duraría en deshacerse de ella si la situación lo requería.

Aquello era lo primero que asaltaba su mente cada mañana incluso antes de encender las luces de su cuarto.

-¿Qué decoración te apetece hoy? –preguntó una voz metálica.

-El moderno estará bien –dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

La habitación comenzó a iluminarse lentamente por el techo, y continuando por las paredes, que no tardaron en tomar un tono azulado. Los muebles del pequeño apartamento fueron apareciendo poco a poco a medida que la luz iba descendiendo por el cuarto hasta llegar al suelo. A los pocos segundos, la pequeña habitación del apartamento se vio perfectamente amueblada en tonos negros y azules, todo combinado entre ello, sin nada que sobrase en el cuarto.  
Mientras Juvia se levantaba e iba al baño para desperezarse, un pequeño ser metálico se materializó en medio del cuarto, y se dirigió flotando a la pequeña esquina dedicada a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? –preguntó el aparato.

-Cualquier cosa que no sea muy pesada –repuso Juvia desde el baño.

Cuando la joven se hubo despejado y duchado salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse con la mesa perfectamente puesta, con el desayuno, compuesto por un vaso de zumo y una manzana. Al lado de la pieza de fruta reposaba un periódico esperando a ser leído. Mientras Juvia se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba el periódico, el ser metálico desplegó una pantalla digital en la que le mostró a la chica el tiempo previsto para el día.

-Parece que han vuelto a robar material en una tienda de electrónica… -dijo la joven mientras pasaba la vista desde el periódico a la pantalla del tiempo, tomaba el vaso y daba un pequeño sorbo-. Y encima hoy llueve… Me da que no va a ser un buen día…

Una vez hubo terminado de desayunar, Juvia se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la entrada del apartamento. Cogió el pequeño dispositivo electrónico que reposaba en el mueble de al lado del espejo y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto los botones y la pequeña pantalla táctil. Buscó la pestaña que decía "trabajo" y la presionó, quedando inmediatamente vestida con unos pantalones negros estrechos, unas botas negras de cordones, una camisa negra con un par de botones sueltos en la parte superior, una corbata azul a medio abrochar y una chaqueta igual que el pantalón. Una vez estuvo preparada, dirigió una última mirada al aparato electrónico y se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza. Salió del apartamento, y en cuanto cerró la puerta, la pequeña habitación perdió la iluminación y la decoración desapareció por completo.

Tenía la moto aparcada en el garaje subterráneo del edificio. Cuando llegó la puso rápidamente en marcha y salió a toda velocidad de allí, dirección a la oficina de Seguridad Pública. Llevaba aquellos tres años trabajando con las mismas personas, a excepción de una joven que se había unido al cuerpo hacía unas semanas. La inspectora Akane era ahora una de sus superiores y debería esforzarse por llevarse bien con ella, al menos dentro de las oficinas. A los demás los conocía mejor que a la recién llegada. Gino era su superior directo, y el que la había introducido en el cuerpo de Seguridad como ejecutor. Tenía algunos compañeros, pero con el que mejor se llevaba era con Kougami. Era mayor que ella, y a veces se portaba como un hermano mayor, lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia, pero no podía quejarse, ya que era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia. El otro ejecutor con el que se llevaba más o menos bien era Shuusei. Era un joven avispado, animado y bromista, lo que la sacaba de sus casillas de vez en cuando, pero ya estaba aprendiendo a soportarle. Él era lo contrario que Kou, y a veces ella se tenía que portar como la mayor cuando trabajaban fuera, y vigilarle cuando los inspectores no podían. Ambos, Juvia y Shuusei, habían entrado prácticamente a la vez en el cuerpo. Puede que ese fuera otro motivo por el que no terminaban de tirarse de los pelos y que el trabajo en equipo se hiciera más llevadero, porque se veían como iguales, un par de jóvenes que habían tenido mala suerte desde pequeños, y que solo buscaban su lugar en la sociedad, una sociedad que no dejaba de darles la espalda.

Cuando llegó a su acostumbrada sala de trabajo, descubrió que Akane ya estaba en su puesto al final de la sala, enseñándole algo a Kougami en la pantalla del ordenador, y Shuusei jugando a su PSP, mientras que el ordenador terminaba de encenderse. Juvia se acercó a su correspondiente puesto, al lado de Shuusei, y presionó el botón de encendido de su ordenador mientras saludaba a su compañero con un único movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Hoy también me vas a tener vigilado todo el día, mamá? –preguntó el joven con retintín en su voz una vez hubo visto a su compañera.

-No estoy de humor, Shu –repuso la joven con sequedad.

-Nunca estás de humor Juvia –añadió con un resoplido-. Yo que pretendía pasar un día ameno y que no fuese tan aburrido como los demás…

-Pues será mejor que vayas a molestar a otro –dijo Kougami, que se había alejado de Akane para salir en ayuda de Juvia-. ¿Qué te parece Gino? –añadió mientras colocaba su brazo sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

-¿Estás de coña? Seguro que me manda a limpiar los robots de la oficina o vete tú a saber… Mejor no jugar con Gino.

-Pues tampoco lo hagas con Juvia –repuso mientras le revolvía el pelo y se alejaba de los jóvenes, de vuelta al lado de Akane, dando por terminada la conversación.

Juvia aprovechó que Shuusei había dejado de prestarla atención para desviar la mirada la pantalla de su ordenador. En ella comenzaron a aparecer los nuevos casos que se habían registrado en el tiempo que ellos no habían estado en la oficina, dejando los del día anterior sin resolver minimizados en la parte inferior.

-¿Otro caso de robo de material electrónico? ¿Cuántos van ya en toda la semana? ¿Cuatro? –dijo Shuusei, asomándose por encima del hombro de Juvia y mirando a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Lo sabrías si te hubieras dignado a mirar el ordenador –repuso ella molesta-. Ahora no intentes interesarte. Vete a seguir jugando, molestas menos.

Juvia estiró una pierna y dio un empujón a la silla en la que estaba sentado el joven pelirrojo que, gracias a las ruedas, salió rodando hasta su lugar, delante de su propio ordenador. Juvia, satisfecha, sonrió de manera pícara mientras Shuusei soltaba un leve quejido de molestia por haber sido echado tan descaradamente.  
Una vez la joven peliazul estuvo sola delante de su ordenador, abrió una de las pestañas inferiores. Aquel caso ya fue cerrado hacía varios años, pero otro relacionado con la persona que aparecía en los informes había sido abierto. Pero no era suyo, era del inspector Ginoza y sus ejecutores. El hombre de aquel caso había desaparecido, como otros tantos reclusos, en un traslado a otra prisión, y no se había vuelto a saber nada de ninguno de ellos. Gino se encargaba de ese caso, pero no hacía más que dar palos de ciego. Nadie había sido capaz de descubrir una sola pista sobre su posible paradero.

Aquel hombre era el responsable de la desgracia de Juvia. De la desaparición de sus sueños y esperanzas, de sus ambiciones y deseos. Todo. Kurt Dallas. El hombre que aquel fatídico día terminó con la vida de cinco de sus compañeros de clase y dos profesores, y con el futuro de casi toda la clase. Nayu y Karoku. No había día que no se acordara de ellos. Y Bard, aquel joven risueño del que no había vuelto a saber nada desde aquel día. Pero seguía vivo, en algún lugar… Lo sabía, lo sentía.

Todos los compañeros de Juvia en la oficina conocían perfectamente el motivo por el que su psycho se enturbió, y ya estaban acostumbrados a que le dedicara varios minutos por la mañana a la imagen de aquel ser. Ya se sabía todos sus rasgos, y sería capaz de dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados. Cada mañana observaba el desagradable rostro de aquel hombre, el brillo demente de sus ojos, y las imágenes de lo sucedido se agolpaban en su cabeza, sin orden alguno. Simplemente aparecían, dejando un sabor amargo en la joven para el resto del día.  
Shuusei se mantuvo apartado de ella, observando el dolor y el odio que reflejaban sus ojos al observar la foto de Dallas. Muchas veces había intentado hablar con ella del tema, para intentar que ella compartiera sus miedos y preocupaciones con alguien más y se le hiciera más llevadera la carga que llevaba desde aquel día. Pero no se atrevía. Sentía que aquello era muy privado para ella, y no accedería a hablarlo con nadie externo a ello. Y de las pocas veces que se atrevía a abrir la boca, ella le respondía de manera tan cortante que se pasaban varios días después sin dirigirse la palabra.  
Estaba claro que Juvia era una mujer difícil.

Gino llegó como siempre a la hora empunto, sin retrasarse un solo segundo, pero no se dirigió a su mesa, sino a la de Akane. Kou al ver llegar al inspector, se alejó de su superior para dejarles solos y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo. Abrió varios informes nuevos de aquella mañana y comenzó a revisar los que parecían tener más urgencia. Había de todo y, como bien había señalado Shuusei, más robos de material electrónico. Aquello era lo que más se veía durante esos días. Había uno casi cada día en distintas tiendas. Pero nunca había resultado nadie herido, por lo que no era de las principales preocupaciones de la policía. Pero aquello ya empezaba a ser constante, y Kougami había comenzado a mosquearse. El chico se estiró en la silla cuan largo era mientras soltaba un resoplido y se alejaba un poco de la pantalla, lo que llamó la atención de los dos compañeros que trabajaban a su espalda.

-Me temo que este asunto ya empieza a ser preocupación de la policía –dijo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Vamos Kou –repuso Shuusei con un suspiro-, no me digas que vamos a tener que hacernos cargo de unos robos…

-Sí, ¿no quieres saber quién roba todos tus juguetitos? –respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que se giraba y miraba a su joven compañero.

-Eso mejor te lo dejo a ti. Prefiero algo más entretenido.

Juvia soltó un largo suspiro. No le apetecía hacerse cargo de un robo, pero tampoco de algo que requiriese mucho esfuerzo físico. Aquel día estaba más desganada que de costumbre y lo único que le apetecía era volver a su apartamento y enterrarse bajo las mantas de la cama durante varios días.  
Ginoza, después de haber estado todo ese rato hablando con Akane, se separó de ella y se apresuró a salir de la oficina, pasando por medio de los dos chicos que hablaban y siendo interrumpidos en medio de la conversación.

-Parece que ha desaparecido otro recluso –explicó Akane-. El inspector y su equipo se harán cargo de ello. Y nosotros… Bueno, no le hemos dado apenas importancia al tema de los robos, pero será mejor que vayamos a echar un vistazo.

-Vamos inspectora –repuso Shuusei-. ¿En serio tenemos que hacer eso?

Akane pareció dudar unos segundos. Se acercó al ordenador de Shuusei, que ya había entrado en modo de espera debido al tiempo que había sido ignorado, y la inspectora comenzó a ojear todas las ventanas de los nuevos casos.

-Bueno, aquí hay un informe sobre una serie de quejas que hemos recibido de varios vecinos de un mismo edificio. Al parecer uno de los inquilinos arma mucho escándalo.

Akane se giró a Shuusei, esperando una respuesta por parte del muchacho.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vaya a ese edificio? –preguntó el pelirrojo, un poco despistado.

-Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no? No hacen faltan cuatro personas para hacerse cargo de un robo. Kougami y yo nos ocuparemos de ello.

Juvia miró a su superior, aún sin ser consciente de lo que significaban sus palabras.

-Bueno, no parece mucho más entretenido que el robo, pero nos haremos cargo –contestó Shuusei.

Akane se dirigió a su mesa para recoger sus cosas mientras que Kougami y Shuusei apagaban sus ordenadores. Entonces Juvia reaccionó, y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Un momento inspectora! ¿Pretendes que vuelva a hacer de niñera con este mocoso?

-¿A quién llamas mocoso? ¡Soy un año mayor que tú! –se apresuró en contestar el aludido.

-Lástima que no sea en mentalidad también –añadió Juvia.

-Vamos Juvia, ya lo has hecho antes, y nunca habéis tenido ningún problema –intentó convencerla Akane.

Finalmente, después de pasar la mirada por Akane, Shuusei, y finalmente Kougami, que se mantenía apartado de la conversación, Juvia dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que recompensarme.

-¡Hecho! –contestó Akane.

Shuusei se dio por satisfecho, porque se apresuró en salir de la oficina, dejando a su compañera detrás. Ella comenzó a correr detrás de él, y justo al salir de la sala, se volvió al interior sin siquiera detenerse, y miró a la inspectora.

-Me debes una cena, y que sea en un buen restaurante.

Akane respondió con una sonrisa antes de que Juvia la perdiera de vista por continuar su carrera detrás de su problemático compañero.


	3. Trabajo

**3**

La furgoneta del equipo de Seguridad pública transportó a los dos ejecutores en medio de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer en la ciudad hasta el edificio del que habían recibido las quejas acerca de uno de los vecinos. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, la puerta trasera se abrió, dejando a los dos compañeros salir al exterior. Detrás de ellos, y mientras que observaban el edificio, viejo y descolorido, una pequeña máquina negra bajó de la furgoneta por la rampa y se colocó entre ambos. Su compartimiento se abrió, revelando dos armas de fuego. Aquellas pistolas eran las que utilizaban en el cuerpo, unas armas dotadas de un sistema capaz de medir el psycho de las personas a las que apuntaba, permitiendo a su portador el disparar a la persona si se le consideraba peligroso. Aquella pistola solo permitía disparar a los que tenían un coeficiente elevado, y eso incluía a los ejecutores, por lo que los inspectores podrían dispararles si la situación lo requería.

Cuando Juvia tomó el arma, escuchó la acostumbrada voz metálica en su cabeza, comprobando su identidad y dándole el permiso para portarla. Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados, enfundaron las armas en el interior de sus chaquetas, ocultándolas de las miradas indiscretas, y se dirigieron a la puerta principal del edificio mientras las débiles gotas de lluvia comenzaban a empapar los hombros de sus chaquetas.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el interior notaron como varias miradas se clavaban en ellos a través de las mirillas de las puertas. Los chicos sabían perfectamente cuál era el apartamento que daba problemas, pero esperaban que alguien saliera a explicarles la situación. Pero nadie lo hizo. Todos se mantuvieron en el interior de sus casas, sin atreverse a encontrarse con los jóvenes ejecutores.  
Comenzaron a subir por las maltrechas escaleras, que crujían quejándose del peso de los muchachos al subir a los pisos superiores. A medida que fueron ascendiendo, fueron escuchando unos insistentes golpes provenientes de las plantas superiores.

Su destino era el quinto y último piso del edificio. Justo enfrente de las escaleras tenían un largo pasillo que iba a terminar en una ventana pequeña y enmohecida por la que entraba parte de la luz del exterior. A ambos lados del pasillo había dos puertas, y su objetivo era la puerta derecha del final, de la que parecían provenir aquel ruido. Notando como las miradas les seguían a través del pasillo, se acercaron a la puerta y se mantuvieron en silencio mientras intercambiaban una rápida mirada.  
Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba un ruido continuo y metálico, como el de una máquina motorizada, y varios golpes acompasados que sonaban cada varios segundos.

Shuusei llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Supusieron que no habría escuchado la llamada quien quiera que se encontrara al otro lado debido al ruido del interior, por lo que se dispusieron a tirar la puerta abajo. No hicieron falta ni dos golpes de los jóvenes para quitarla de su camino y poder entrar al interior de la residencia. El lugar estaba oscuro, con un ligero olor a podredumbre y lleno de polvo, que no tardó que mezclarse con el aire de la habitación debido a la efusiva entrada de los chicos.

Lo único que pudieron ver con mediana claridad era una luz al fondo del pasillo, una luz débil y amarillenta proveniente de una pequeña lamparita de mesa, que descansaba en el suelo, al lado de la única persona que habitaba aquel reducido espacio. Los ejecutores se adelantaron hasta la sala levemente iluminada y encontraron al hombre de rodillas en el suelo golpeando lo que parecía ser una chapa de metal con un martillo. En torno al hombre había varias armas blancas, tales como navajas, puñales, e incluso una katana corta. En cuanto les vio se puso de pie, e intentó buscar una via de escape. Shuusei se dio cuenta, por lo que se apresuró en sacar el arma y apuntar al individuo. Pero antes de que pudiera accionar el gatillo, el hombre se dio la vuelta, y salió de la casa atravesando la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia.  
Shuusei bajó el arma, molesto, mientras le dirigía una mirada a su compañera.

-Ese capullo tenía el psycho muy alto –informó.

-¡Joder! –exclamó Juvia mientras se acercaba a la ventana rota-. Vamos, antes de que se escape.

La joven saltó al otro lado, esquivando los restos de cristal que quedaban adheridos al marco. Shuusei se aproximó a seguirla mientras que los demás vecinos se atrevían a salir de sus casas y asomarse a la del hombre, intentando descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Juvia bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras de incendio, y no tardó en ser alcanzada por Shuusei, que bajaba los escalones de tres en tres. Cuando al chico solo le faltaba una planta para llegar a la baja, vio al hombre, que corría a través del callejón, intentando perder a sus perseguidores por las estrechas calles.  
Shuusei dio un gran salto, llegando al suelo desde la mitad de las últimas escaleras que le quedaban por bajar, y se apresuró en seguir al hombre por los callejones. Juvia no siguió los pasos de su compañero, sino que, además de bajar los escalones de uno en uno, se desvió a otra de las calles paralelas a la que había tomado el hombre y su compañero. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento. Fue a girar en el primer cruce que encontró, y vio que delante de ella estaba el inquilino del apartamento, que había tenido la misma idea que ella, y había girado en aquella misma calle. Juvia levantó el arma, pero antes de que pudiera presionar el gatillo, el hombre retrocedió a la calle de la que había salido, y continuó corriendo. Ella optó por hacer lo mismo y seguir corriendo siguiendo la calle paralela a la de su presa. Apretó en la última carrera, intentando ser más rápida que él, para llegar a ponerse delante de él y así frenarle el paso. Giró una vez hubo pasado dos esquinas más y se colocó detrás de unos cubos de basura que había pegados a la pared. Escuchó el correteo apresurado de la persona que se acercaba a ella, y cuando le tuvo justo encima, estiró la pierna, poniéndole la zancadilla, y tirándole al suelo de bruces, sobre uno de los charcos que ya se habían formado sobre el asfalto. El hombre dirigió a Juvia una mirada asustada mientras que Shuusei terminaba de alcanzarlos, y disparaba al hombre, dejándole inconsciente sobre el asfalto.

Entre los dos le cargaron hasta la furgoneta a medida que la lluvia comenzaba a aminorar sobre sus cabezas. Cuando llegaron, le metieron, ya esposado, en el interior.

-Me vuelvo al apartamento, a ver si encuentro algo que nos aclare qué ha pasado –dijo Shuusei una vez hubo acomodado al hombre en el interior.

Juvia recogió la rampa de la furgoneta y se sentó en la parte posterior del vehículo, con las piernas colgando por fuera.

-Y cierra esa puerta. No quiero volver a salir corriendo detrás de ese mamonazo –añadió Shuusei mientras señalaba la puerta trasera de la furgoneta.

-¿Crees que se me va a escapar? –repuso Juvia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tú solo ciérrala –respondió Shuusei, dando por zanjada la discusión.

Juvia terminó por hacerle caso, y encerrar al hombre en el interior del vehículo. Después se acercó a un bordillo que aún estaba seco gracias al saliente que había sobre él, y que lo había protegido de la lluvia, y se sentó en él, a la espera de la vuelta de su compañero.

Shuusei entró de nuevo en el edificio, y volvió a subir hasta la planta superior. Apelotonadas en el marco de la puerta encontró a un gran grupo de mujeres que habían salido de sus casas debido al revuelo. El joven se abrió paso entre ellas, y luego cerró la puerta, quedándose él solo en el interior del cuarto. Avanzó en la oscuridad hasta la sala en la que habían encontrado al hombre machacando la placa de metal. Se arrodilló al lado del trozo metálico, y vio cómo el hombre se había esforzado por darle un poco de forma, curvándolo como si pretendiera usarlo como chaleco protector. Lo volvió a dejar en el suelo con un resoplido mientras observaba la gran colección de armas blancas que había esparcidas por el suelo, todas colocadas en torno a un pequeño motorcillo aún en funcionamiento, que daba vueltas a una rueda metálica, para afilar las armas. Cogió la lámpara del suelo y la alzó por encima de su cabeza para poder ver con mayor claridad el lugar.  
Presidiendo la sala había un escritorio con una gran cantidad de papeles sobre ella, algunos doblados, otros rotos e incluso quemados. Tomó uno de ellos y vio que era una carta escrita en una letra cuidada y clara. Lo único que se podía con mediana claridad era la firma, de un nombre de mujer. Dejó la carta en la mesa de nuevo y alzó la mirada hacia la pared de enfrente de la mesa. Clavada en ella y atravesada por numerosos cuchillos estaba la foto de un hombre vestido de traje y elegantemente peinado con el pelo hacia atrás bañado en gomina.  
Una corriente de aire entró por la ventana rota, lo que removió el aire del interior del cuarto, acentuando el olor a descomposición. Shuusei volvió a pasar la mirada por el cuarto, iluminándolo parcialmente con la lámpara.  
Debajo del escritorio, al lado de la papelera, pero tirado en el suelo, había un papel más, hecho una pelota de papel. Shuusei la tomó con dos dedos y lo desdobló con cuidado. Era una carta de despido de una gran empresa firmada por un gran garabato en el que era imposible reconocer el nombre del dueño. Shuusei fue a levantarse con la carta entre sus manos cuando vio un objeto tirado al lado de la papelera. Acercó la lámpara a él, y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que se trataba de una mano con algunas manchas de sangre en sus dedos. Siguió con la vista la mano, pasando por el brazo, hasta llegar al cuerpo, doblado en una incómoda postura debajo de la mesa. Apartó la silla para que la luz pudiera llegar mejor y a punto estuvo de caerse de espaldas al suelo cuando se encontró con ojos de la mujer bañados en sangre, y la boca abierta en lo que parecía haber sido el último intento de pedir ayuda mientras le arrebataban la vida.

-¡J-joder! –fue lo único que pudo decir, intentando recuperarse del shock.

Juvia había perdido la cuenta de lo que llevaba esperando cuando por fin vio aparecer a Shuusei del interior del edificio. La joven soltó un suspiro de cansancio, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su compañero.

-Ahí arriba hay un cadáver –dijo el chico una vez la hubo alcanzado.

-Eso explica tu cara –dijo sin más.

-No te pases. No me sorprendo por ver un cuerpo. Es solo que no lo esperaba –se detuvo unos segundos, mientras tomaba un poco de aire-. Puede que esté así porque le hayan despedido –añadió mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza la parte posterior del furgón-, pero algo me dice que su mujer le engañaba con su jefe, y por eso ha terminado así. He encontrado varias cartas de ella, y la foto de un hombre atravesada numerosas veces. Me da que su jefe era su siguiente víctima.

-Por lo menos hemos evitado una muerte, aunque sea la de un capullo integral.

Juvia se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que su compañero comentara su intervención con alguna pullita, como solía hacer, pero se quedó callado.

-¿Volvemos? –ofreció Juvia, al ver que la cara de su compañero no mejoraba-. ¿Shu? –insistió ante la falta de respuesta del joven.

-S-sí…

-No tienes buena cara. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada. Es solo que ese cuerpo debe de llevar ya su tiempo ahí arriba. No es normal el estado de descomposición en el que se encontraba, y además el olor me ha mareado un poco, pero es solo eso. No te preocupes –añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Preocuparme? ¿Yo? –repuso ella, divertida-. Te equivocas de persona.

-Está bien, ya sé que eres una borde despegada que no se preocupa por nadie. Pero alguna vez haré que te preocupes por alguien que no seas tú.

Shuusei caminó hasta la parte delantera de la furgoneta mientras dejaba a Juvia enfrascada en sus pensamientos.  
Aquello que había dicho Shuusei le había dado que pensar. Era cierto que apenas se preocupaba por nadie desde lo ocurrido aquel día, pero igual que no se preocupaba por los demás, tampoco se preocupaba por ella misma. Había veces en la que solo deseaba que todo terminara y que se pudiera ir de una vez allí donde Karoku y Nayu la estuvieran esperando, si es que Bard no se les había unido ya.

Salió de sus pensamientos con el ruido del motor de la furgoneta. Se apresuró en alcanzar la parte delantera y tomar asiento junto al conductor y Shuusei.  
En pocos minutos llegaron a la oficina, y los dos chicos se bajaron del furgón, dejándole al conductor, como de costumbre, el cargo de llevar al arrestado al centro de detención.  
Ambos se dirigieron al interior, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus superiores para contarles lo ocurrido durante el caso y la resolución de este. En la sala a la que estaban asignados estaban ya Akane y Kougami. Los dos estaban sentados delante del ordenador de Akane, consultando algunos datos de los demás robos de material electrónico.

-No sé para qué alguien querría todo esto –dijo Akane mientras pasaba la mirada de un punto a otro de la pantalla.

-Supongo que tendremos que preguntarle a alguien que esté enterado en la materia –aventuró Kougami.

En el momento en que los dos chicos entraron al interior, Akane y Kougami se giraron hacia ellos y les saludaron con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido? –comenzó Akane.

-Bien, tenemos al tipo, y es sospechoso de homicidio e intento de asesinato –explicó Shuusei.

-¿Y vosotros? –preguntó Juvia.

-Es un robo normal, como todos los demás –respondió Akane.

-Pero hay algo que no me gusta –continuó Kougami-. No roban lo primero que pillan, ni lo más caro. Parece que siempre van a por algo en concreto. Y según testigos, siempre son grandes grupos de gente. Tendremos que pedir copias de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Pero eso ya para mañana –le cortó Akane, mientras se estiraba-. Será mejor que terminemos por hoy. Mañana será otro día, y ya podremos pedir esas copias.

Kougami soltó un suspiro como respuesta. Tras aquello, todos se dirigieron a las taquillas para recoger sus cosas y volver a sus casas. Juvia sacó la bandolera y el casco de la moto de la suya, y se dirigió a la salida tras despedirse de sus compañeros.

-No te creas que me olvido de la cena, inspectora –dijo como despedida.

Akane levantó la mano, conforme con la petición de la joven, y luego la movió lentamente de un lado para otro como despedida. La joven peliazul correspondió a su gesto antes de salir del edificio y encaminarse a su moto.

Juvia se apartó la melena semilarga de la cara para poder ponerse el casco con comodidad una vez hubo alcanzado la moto. Cuando estuvo preparada, se subió a ella y la puso en marcha. Shuusei se acercó a ella por detrás y la miró a unos metros de distancia.

-¿De verdad te parezco tan insoportable? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Puede que un poco –respondió ella con naturalidad.

-Eres increíble –repuso un poco molesto.

-Y tú un mocoso inmaduro, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto. ¿Quieres que te acerque? –ofreció ella mientras salía de la plaza en la que tenía aparcada la moto.

-No, iré dando una vuelta. Necesito un poco de aire –respondió él con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.

-Como quieras. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Shuusei se llevó un par de dedos a la frente a modo de despedida, y observó como la joven se marchaba a toda velocidad por la calle, en dirección al corazón de la ciudad.


	4. Recuerdos

**4**

-¡Seré detective! ¡El mejor detective de todos los tiempos, y no habrá caso que se me resista!

-¿Quién te crees? ¿L?

Karoku y Bard charlaban tranquilamente sobre sus ambiciones durante un descanso de clase mientras que las chicas garabateaban en un trozo de papel en la mesa de Juvia.

-Lo digo en serio Bard. Seré detective, y nadie podrá pararme. Incluso la policía necesitará de mi ayuda para resolver los casos más complicados –insistió el joven, convencido de sus palabras.

-Dedícate a la literatura –repuso el rubio mientras dirigía la mirada al patio del colegio, a través de la ventana abierta, por la que ya entraba la suave brisa de la primavera.

-Muy bien –dijo desafiante-. ¿Tú qué quieres ser?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué importa eso? –respondió mientras mantenía la mirada apartada.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué será lo que Bard tiene en mente que mantiene tan en secreto? –continuó mientras se acercaba a su compañero, aún sentado en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana.

Karoku acercó tanto su cara a la de su amigo, que Bard se alejó un poco de él mientras que colocaba sus manos sobre el rostro del joven, intentando alejarle.

-Vamos, tú te has metido con mi ambición, ahora me toca a mí –añadió Karoku con una sonrisa.

Bard dio un largo suspiro sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, y se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio antes de contestar.

-Pues, esto… Quiero ser modelo…

-¡¿Modelo?! –gritó Karoku.

-¡Shhh! –Bard se apresuró en pedir silencio a su amigo, intentando que el resto de la clase lo ignorase.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, bueno… ¿Por qué no…? –repuso el rubio con la cabeza agachada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Nunca hubiera imaginado eso de ti –dijo entre risas-. ¡Serás mariquita!

-¡Y tú friki! –contestó Bard, sin aparentar ningún tipo de molestia.

Karoku se rió aún más fuerte ante el apelativo de su compañero. Las chicas, que se habían mantenido al margen, pero aún así habían estado escuchando, decidieron entrar en la conversación.

-No veo ningún problema en ello –Nayu salió en defensa de Bard-. Creo que no tendrás ningún problema en empezar con las primeras sesiones, y seguro que muchas chicas de la clase piensan lo mismo que yo.

-Bueno, ahí no me puedo meter –repuso Karoku mientras se giraba en la mesa, para quedarse de frente a las chicas y apoyado en la pared de detrás-. ¿Y tú qué quieres ser, Nayu?

-Bueno, me gusta la interpretación. Me siento cómoda sobre el escenario, poder meterme en la piel de otros personajes, interpretar sus emociones… Pero no sé si podré llegar a ser una buena actriz.

-¿Actriz? –repitió Karoku dubitativo-. La verdad es que te pega. Siempre se te ve muy a gusto en las obras de clase. Siempre te haces con los personajes más difíciles, y logras sacarlos.

Karoku se mantuvo con la cabeza en alto, pensativo, mientras que Bard se giró también hacia las chicas.

-¿Y tú, Juvia? –preguntó el joven.

Juvia, antes de contestar, miró a su alrededor, y cuando se percató de que no había nadie cerca a parte de ellos que pudiera escucharla, se inclinó un poco, gesto que repitieron sus tres amigos, hasta formar un círculo con sus cabezas.

-Había pensado en ser mangaka… Nunca lo he tenido claro, pero es lo que más me atrae.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Nayu, separándose un poco del grupo-. Si no eres popular nunca podrías llegar a vivir de ello.

-Y sería como entregar parte de tu vida al manga. Tu esperanza de vida se reduciría considerablemente –continuó Karoku-. Aunque siempre puedes pactar un contrato con un demonio para que tu manga se haga popular.

-¡¿Quieres parar ya, pedazo de friki?! –exclamó Bard mirando a Karoku.

-¡¿A que te meto?! –dijo Karoku mientras se podía en pie entre risas, con los puños en alto.

-¡Chicos! Dejadlo ya –repuso Nayu, un poco molesta.

Juvia se alejó del grupo y volvió a su tarea de seguir dibujando en su pequeño cuaderno.

-Aún no lo tengo claro, pero mejor que no pensar en nada será intentar mejorar mis habilidades. Puedo presentarme a concursos, y si veo que no consigo nada antes de graduarme, aún estaré a tiempo de entrar en una universidad –dijo la joven mientras sombreaba uno de los personajes dibujados.

-Es una buena opción. Además –repuso Karoku mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y posaba la nariz sobre la mesa-, eres buena, y tus dibujos son geniales.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales los tres amigos observaron a la joven peliazul dibujar, Nayu estalló en una carcajada.

-Está claro que tenemos unos sueños un tanto peculiares –repuso la joven.

Karoku, Bard y Juvia intercambiaron una mirada antes de echarse a reír.

-Supongo que tienes razón –corroboró Juvia.

-¡Tengo una idea! -exclamó Karoku.

-Temo tus ideas –respondió Bard con un suspiro.

-¡Tú calla! –repuso Karoku dándole un codazo a su amigo en el costado-. El que alcance antes su sueño podrá pedir la recompensa que quiera –añadió mirando a sus amigos con una peligrosa sonrisa-. E iros preparando, porque voy a pedir la serie completa de One Piece.

-¿Estarás de coña, no? ¡Qué pedazo de friki! –exclamó Bard.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas.

-Bueno, las cosas pueden cambiar en unos cuantos años… -añadió Nayu.

-Aunque no cambien, no voy a dejar que Karoku cumpla su sueño antes que yo –dijo Bard, desafiante.

El aludido estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-Pues ya puedes correr, porque no pienso dejar que me adelantéis ninguno de vosotros. Seré el primero el lograrlo, y reclamaré mi recompensa –repuso Karoku, mirando de reojo a Juvia.

-Entonces es una promesa –añadió Nayu, intentando mediar entre los chicos.

La chica alzó el brazo derecho hasta colocarlo estirado delante de su cuerpo, con la mano cerrada en un puño y el pulgar estirado hacia arriba. Sus tres amigos la miraron con una sonrisa e imitaron su gesto, juntando todos sus puños en el centro del círculo que habían formado, y uniendo sus pulgares.

-Estad atentos a las noticias, porque dentro de poco empezaréis a escuchar noticias sobre un gran detective, capaz de capturar a cualquiera que se ponga en su punto de mira –repuso Karoku con una gran sonrisa, manteniendo aún los puños unidos.

-Termina antes los estudios –añadió Bard mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en la cara.


	5. Banner publicitario

**5**

Cuando Juvia abrió los ojos no pudo ver más que oscuridad. Se quedó uno segundos tumbada boca arriba con la mirada perdida en aquella inmensidad negra que la envolvía antes de girarse costosamente en la cama para poder ver la hora que marcaba el despertador digital. Aún le quedaban algunas horas para levantarse y empezar a prepararse para ir a la oficina, pero no podía dormir más.

Aún recordaba el sonriente rostro de Karoku cuando hablaba de sus sueños. Pero, a pesar de sus ambiciones, no era él el que estaba más cerca de conseguir su sueño. Nayu comenzó a destacar rápidamente en el club de teatro, y Bard se presentó a las primeras entrevistas para pequeños trabajos en revistas de poca estima. Pero ellos eran los que más encaminados iban. Juvia se había presentado a concursos, pero no pasaba del tercer puesto en las listas, y Karoku, bueno, Karoku aún era joven como para que la policía le dejara meter las manos en sus casos.

Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama, y de darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de volver a dormirse, Juvia se incorporó en la cama. Aquel movimiento fue captado por el ser cibernético que estaba a cargo del apartamento, por lo que no tardó en hacerse visible en medio del cuarto, iluminado por una leve luz azulada.

-¿Qué decoración te apetece hoy? –preguntó el pequeño robot flotante.

-Lo dejo a tu elección –respondió Juvia desganada.

Rápidamente la habitación se vio débilmente iluminada por una lamparita de mesa que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa en una de las esquinas del apartamento. Al lado de la mesa apareció un cómodo y mullido sillón, al que Juvia se dirigió, tomando en el camino uno de los tomos de manga que había en una de las numerosas estanterías que poblaban la habitación.  
La joven se sentó dejando escapar un suspiro entre sus labios, y acto seguido abrió el tomo y comenzó a ojearlo. Aquel en concreto ya lo había leído varias veces, pero nunca se cansaba de él, era uno de sus preferidos, con el que empezó a dibujar, y el que la animó a ser mangaka. Pero ya hacía años que no dibujaba, desde que aquello pasó. Hubo algunas ocasiones, en las que la terapia funcionaba y se sentía de humor, en las que se animaba y pedía a la gente que cuidaba de ella en el centro especializado, pero nunca llegaba a recibir nada, ni un solo lápiz u hoja en la que poder hacer un rápido garabato. Aquello fue lo que mató sus sueños. Cuando fue capaz de salir por aceptar la oferta de Gino ya era tarde, para ella y para su sueño, y nunca más volvería a dibujar.

Las horas hasta que sonó el despertador pasaron rápidamente. En cuanto el molesto aparato comenzó a sonar, el ser metálico volvió a aparecer, e iluminó por completo la habitación, dejando a la vista las numerosas estanterías plagadas de mangas, las paredes forradas de posters, y las vitrinas con figuras de diversas series. Aquello, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no le dolía. Le recordaban tiempos mejores en los que había tenido un futuro, y algo por lo que luchar cada día. Tiempos en los que ingenuamente había creído que era una más del motón, que no llegaría a destacar, que tendría un trabajo normal, una vida normal, que acabaría casada con un hombre normal que la quisiera, y del que ella estuviera profundamente enamorada. Pero nada de aquello había sucedido, ni sucedería jamás.

Tras pasar una rápida mirada por aquella decoración, llena de recuerdos de momentos mejores, se dirigió, como de costumbre, al baño a arreglarse mientras el ser robótico le preparaba el desayuno. Aquel día su pequeño compañero no le preguntó acerca del desayuno. Cuando Juvia llegó a la sala principal, ya duchada y a medio vestir, se encontró con un gran bol de cereales sobre la mesa. Seguramente aquel motorizado ser se había dado cuenta de la falta de aquel alimento en concreto en su organismo y había optado por dejárselo caer indirectamente.  
La joven se sentó delante del bol, y se lo tragó sin rechistar. Después de su desayuno, se quedó un rato viendo el canal de noticias, y se enteró que, de nuevo, habían robado en una tienda de electrónica, pero apenas se habían llevado un par de aparatos, y no de los más costosos. Aquel asunto cada vez la escamaba más, pero ya lo hablaría con sus compañeros una vez llegase a la oficina.

-¡La oficina! –exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

Juvia dio un salto de la silla, y se dirigió rápidamente a la cómoda para coger el pequeño aparato que servía para cambiarse de ropa. Con un par de toques en la pantalla estuvo perfectamente vestida con su habitual traje. Se miró en el espejo, y salió corriendo hacia el garaje para coger la moto e ir a su lugar de trabajo.

En un cuarto de hora hubo llegado al garaje de la oficina de Seguridad. Dejó la moto aparcada en el primer sitio que encontró, con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, y se encaminó rápidamente al interior del edificio. Cuando llegó a su sala, todo el mundo estaba ya ocupando sus puestos, pero nadie dijo nada. Los únicos que apartaron la mirada de la pantalla de sus ordenadores cuando la joven entró en el cuarto fueron Akane y Shuusei. Los demás estaban lo suficientemente concentrados en el estudio de sus casos que no repararon en la presencia de la joven.  
Después de varios minutos de silencio, roto únicamente por el tecleo en los ordenadores, Ginoza se levantó de su puesto y se encaminó a la puerta sin siquiera dirigir una palabra a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera unas de saludo a su subordinada recién llegada, como era de costumbre en aquel hombre siempre que estaba preocupado por algún caso. Yayoi y Masaoka se pusieron de pie y siguieron los pasos del inspector, preparados para comenzar su día de duro trabajo.

Cuando el grupo de Akane se hubo quedado solo en la sala, la joven inspectora se alejó un poco de su pantalla mientras dirigía una mirada a sus compañeros.

-¿Habéis visto las noticas? –comenzó la chica-. Han vuelto a robar en una tienda de informática.

-Lo he visto –dijo sin más Juvia, mientras seguía tecleando en el ordenador.

-Deberíamos hacer algo. Ya son muchos los robos que se han cometido –añadió Shuusei.

-Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? –prosiguió Kougami-. No tenemos ni idea de dónde se producirá el siguiente golpe. Ni siquiera sabemos qué relación tienen los objetos que están robando.

-¿Tenéis algún registro de todo lo robado? –preguntó Shuusei.

-Sí –dijo Akane mientras tecleaba en su ordenador y hacía aparecer en las pantallas de los de sus compañeros las listas de los objetos substraídos-. Aquí están todos.

Los tres ejecutores comenzaron a observar con detenimiento la lista que su superior les había facilitado.

-Es como si quisieran construir su propio ordenador –dijo Shuusei tras un leve rato de silencio-. Pero ahora es más sencillo y barato comprar uno que hacerse con las piezas y hacerlo uno mismo.

Kougami se giró levemente en su silla hasta poder a alcanzar a su compañero con la mirada. Shuusei al sentirse observado, se giró también, hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su compañero, que le miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno –añadió el joven-, no más barato ya que están robando todos los componentes, pero sí más sencillo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio montaría un ordenador hoy en día?

-No vamos a por los que están en su sano juicio, más bien todo lo contrario –repuso Kougami con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Shuusei cambió la cara ante el comentario de su compañero. Frunció levemente el ceño, dirigiendo su gesto especialmente a Kougami antes de volver la mirada a su ordenador.

-Pero el comentario de Kagari puede ayudarnos –siguió Akane-. ¿Creéis que pueden estar construyendo algún tipo de ordenador?

-Podría ser –repuso el aludido-. Actualmente todos estos aparatos están muy controlados. Si alguien quiere tener un poco de libertad para poder hacer algún tipo de estafa y no ser descubierto por su psycho es la opción más adecuada.

Juvia se apartó levemente la mirada de su pantalla, dirigiéndola a sus compañeros, que seguían hablando sobre las posibilidades de que estuvieran utilizando aquellos materiales para la idea que había propuesto Shuusei. Cuando se trataba de tecnología, el chico estaba enterado, y siempre podía ser de ayuda.

Después de minutos de discutir sobre aquella posibilidad, una aguda e irritante melodía comenzó a sonar en la sala, haciendo que todos sus ocupantes se giraran molestos hacia la fuente de aquella ruidosa distracción. El origen era el ordenador de Shuusei, que mostraba en su pantalla un gran banner publicitario, brillante, parpadeante y acompañado de aquella molesta y martilleante melodía. Shuusei dejó escapar un gemido de molestia, y se acercó al ordenador para librar a todos de aquel martirio, pero antes de que pudiera presionar un botón en el teclado, Akane dio un grito de advertencia. Shuusei se detuvo, con las yemas de los dedos acariciando las teclas del ordenador, y Kougami y Juvia se giraron rápidamente hacia su superior.

-Ese banner tiene algo extraño –comenzó la joven.

-¿Algo extraño? –repuso Shuusei-. No es más que un banner a pantalla completa con una horrible canción que merece ser eliminado. Como vuelva a aparecer, le fundo el ordenador al creador con un virus –añadió, visiblemente molesto.

-Mira ahí –continuó Akane, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del joven ejecutor.

La chica se acercó al ordenador, y señaló la esquina inferior derecha con un dedo estirado, casi tocando la pantalla. Los tres ejecutores que acompañaban a la joven inspectora se inclinaron sobre la pantalla, estando a punto de juntar sus narices sobre el punto que Akane señalaba. Entonces pudieron ver una diminuta marca de agua, prácticamente transparente, con la forma de un sencillo logotipo de forma redonda con varias varas, parecidas a unas rejas, en su interior.  
Los tres ejecutores se miraron entre ellos antes de volver la mirada a Akane. La joven, al verse atravesada por sus silenciosas preguntas, se apresuró en contestar, separándose de la pantalla y de sus compañeros.

-Una vez leí en un foro que es una de las maneras que tienen los administradores de dar a conocer sus páginas por internet –repuso la joven mientras se revolvía el pelo de la nuca.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo eso? –preguntó Shuusei-. Me creía que sería algo más importante.

-Bueno, no perdemos nada por probar –aventuró Kougami mientras desplazaba el ratón por la pantalla hasta llegar a la marca de agua.

-¡No, espera! ¡Ese es mi ordenador! Cómo le entre un virus, Gino me mata –se quejó Shuusei.

Pero Kougami ignoró las palabras del muchacho, y pinchó en el logotipo bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeras.  
Segundos después, aquel molesto banner hubo desaparecido por completo, dando lugar a una modesta página en tonos oscuros, encabezada por el mismo logotipo que había en la marca de agua. Aquella página parecía ser un foro no frecuentado por demasiada gente, a juzgar por el número de visitas que aparecía en el contador. Tenía numerosos foros bloqueados, solo accesibles para los registrados en la página.  
Después de subir y bajar varias veces por la pantalla, y no descubrir nada que les llamara la atención, Akane soltó un largo suspiro.

-Supongo que no era nada –dijo la joven.

Shuusei, al ver su ordenador invadido por Kougami, se había alejado un poco del grupo, para ir a ocupar la silla de su compañero y recostarse sobre ella, pasando de la visita de sus compañeros por el foro.  
Pero Juvia y Kougami aún seguían con los ojos pegados a la pantalla, observando lo único que podían de la página, los nombres de los temas abiertos. Pero aquellos nombres estaban compuestos únicamente por números, unos cuantos números separados por guiones, que no parecían tener sentido alguno. Akane se separó un poco de los dos chicos que aún seguían observando el foro cuando Juvia comenzó a murmurar de manera casi inaudible.

-El nombre del último foro podría ser la fecha de ayer. Al menos los números se corresponden –repuso después de murmurar durante unos segundos, alzando la voz.

Kougami miró la pantalla, corroborando la idea de Juvia, y luego se desplazó por lo demás temas, buscando el sentido a aquellos nombres siguiendo por la línea que Juvia había propuesto.

-Estos podrían ser más fechas. Y hay una que se corresponde a antes de ayer, otra a hace cuatro días… -comenzó a enumerar-. ¿Hay algo que tengan en común esos días?

-¿Los robos de las tiendas de informática? –respondió Shuusei, casi sin pensar, mientras cacharreaba distraído con su PSP.

Kougami y Juvia se miraron antes de girarse hacia Akane. La inspectora parecía haber recobrado el interés en la página, porque se acercó rápidamente a la pantalla, para comprobar los nombres de los temas.

-¿Creéis que puede tener alguna relación? –preguntó la joven.

-Demasiada coincidencia, ¿no, inspectora? –continuó Kougami.

-¿Deberíamos registrarnos? –insistió Akane.

Juvia se alejó de sus compañeros, y se dirigió a Shuusei, que aún seguía sentado trasteando con su consola. La chica se apoyó con cuidado en la espalda de la silla mientras miraba a sus compañeros trabajar.

-Vamos a pedírselo a la analista. Su ordenador será más difícil de rastrear –opinó Kougami.

Rápidamente Akane contactó con la rubia explosiva que se encargaba del laboratorio. Le explicó a Shion rápidamente la situación en la que se encontraban, y la mujer les creó la cuenta desde su ordenador. Pero al llegar al último paso se encontraron con que necesitaban ser aceptados por uno de los administradores del foro. Shion se despidió de los chicos, dejándoles la espera a ellos.

-Está más protegida de lo que parece –repuso Akane mientras se acercaba a su silla y se sentaba en ella, a esperar la respuesta del administrador.

Apenas tuvieron que esperar media hora a la respuesta del administrador. Durante aquel rato, Kougami permaneció todo el rato pegado a la pantalla del ordenador de Shuusei, Akane medio tumbada en su silla con la mirada clavada en el techo, y Shuusei jugando a la PSP mientras que Juvia le miraba por encima del hombro, sentada un poco por detrás de él.  
En cuanto el correo llegó, Kougami avisó a sus compañeros, que no tardaron en agruparse a su alrededor. El chico inició sesión en el foro, y entró en el que tenía la fecha más reciente.  
Como bien habían deducido, los foros estaban estrechamente ligados a los robos llevados a cabo durante aquellos últimos días en las tiendas de electrónica. En ellos, una considerable cantidad de gente se reunía para hablar sobre el golpe que realizarían todos ellos y, entre todos esos comentarios, se permitían de vez en cuando algún comentario acerca de su descontento con la sociedad automatizada actual. La gente que se reunía en aquel foro era gente en contra de la tecnología y del sistema Sybil. Todos ellos se reunían en un lugar en concreto un día en concreto para realizar su golpe y expresar su descontento contra la sociedad.

Después de estar varios minutos cotilleando aquel último tema, volvieron al foro principal y se encontraron con uno nuevo que acababa de ser abierto, con apenas un par de comentarios en él. Kougami clicó en él sin dudar y todos sus compañeros se acercaron a la pantalla para poder leer con claridad el primer comentario de aquel nuevo tema, con la fecha de aquel mismo día como nombre.

_ Looking for Revenge:_

_El golpe del día de hoy se realizará en la fábrica que hay a las afueras de la ciudad "IagoStuff" a media noche. El lugar de recogida será el mismo de siempre, y a la misma hora._

Después de aquella breve explicación venía una escueta nota sobre los artículos a robar aquella vez.  
Tras aquel comentario comenzaron a aparecer algunos comentarios de los seguidores de la página, apoyando al tal Revenge, y confirmando su presencia en el golpe de aquella noche.  
Los cuatro miembros de la oficina de Seguridad observaron cada uno de los comentarios que iban apareciendo poco a poco debajo del comentario del que parecía ser el cabecilla de todo aquello. Cuando ya todos los comentarios se fueron haciendo iguales entre sí, sin nada que aportase nada nuevo, Juvia se alejó del grupo y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida de la oficina.

-¿Juvia? –comenzó Akane tras verla marcharse-. ¿A dónde vas?

Tras la pregunta de su superior, Juvia se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-¿A dónde voy a ir? Voy a ver si descubro algo.

-¿Piensas ir allí, ahora?

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó la joven peliazul desafiante mientras se giraba hacia su superior.

-No puedes ir justo después de haber creado el usuario. Si la policía se presenta después de eso, sospecharán rápidamente y no tendremos oportunidad de hacer ningún movimiento.

-¿Y pretendes que me quede parada mientras roban en otro establecimiento?

Los chicos se mantuvieron al margen mientras las chicas discutían. Aquello era algo que Akane, como inspectora y superior de todos ellos, debía arreglar por su cuenta.

-Ya sabemos que nunca hay víctimas. No pasará nada porque vuelvan a robar una vez más si eso nos da la oportunidad de pillarlos en el próximo golpe.

Juvia se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a sus compañeros, pero no llegó a salir de la sala.

-Juvia, como des un paso más, te meterás en un problema por no obedecer a tu superior, y no solo conmigo, sino también con el inspector Ginoza.

La joven permaneció inmóvil. Pensó en los problemas que le causaría Gino, pero no serían muy severos. Ya nada le importaba. Lo único que la había hecho detenerse y no salir de la oficina fue pensar en los problemas que podría acarrearle a Akane y los demás su conducta.

-Algo habrá que podamos hacer, ¿no? –dijo Shuusei, después de haber estado casi toda la mañana sin decir casi nada-. No podemos quedarnos parados sabiendo lo que sabemos.

-Podríamos pedir a Shion que nos dejara conectarnos a las cámaras del polígono. Puede que así descubramos algo –propuso Kougami mirando a Akane.

-Pero no es hasta las doce de la noche –repuso Shuusei con lentitud-. ¿Tenemos que esperar hasta entonces aquí encerrados?

-Podemos dividirnos. No hace falta que estemos los cuatro vigilando las cámaras por la noche –comenzó Akane, pensativa-. Dos de nosotros podrían irse ahora a descansar y volver por la noche…

-Yo me quedo por la noche –repuso Juvia, un poco cortante.

Los tres restantes que aún quedaban en el interior del cuarto se miraron entre ellos antes de volver la mirada a su joven compañera, extrañados por su actitud.

-Yo también me quedaré después –se ofreció Shuusei.

Akane volvió la mirada a Kagari mientras que Kougami se quedaba concentrado en Juvia.

-Está bien. Lo mejor será que vayáis a descansar un rato hasta esta noche. Kougami y yo nos encargaremos de dejarlo preparado todo para esta noche.

Juvia, tras escuchar aquellas palabras, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, seguido de cerca por Shuusei, que se levantó a toda prisa de su silla para salir corriendo detrás de su compañera.

-Hoy no te has levantado con buen pie, ¿verdad Juvia?

El joven siguió interrogando a la chica durante todo el trayecto desde la oficina, hasta el aparcamiento, pasando por las taquillas. Cuando finalmente Juvia alcanzó su moto, se subió a ella, ignorando las preguntas que su pesado compañero no dejaba de hacerle.

-Vamos Juvia, ¿qué te ha pasado para que estés tan borde hoy?

-Que te den Shu –repuso la joven mientras se colocaba el casco.

-Yo también te quiero Juvia –añadió el chico mientras observaba a su compañera, con un tono ligeramente irónico.

Juvia se llevó un par de dedos la frente y se despidió de su compañero con un único gesto antes de poner en marcha la moto y salir disparada hacia su apartamento.


	6. Ataque inesperado

**6**

Juvia llegó a su pequeño apartamento con el tiempo justo para echarse un rato antes de volver a la oficina.  
Cuando abrió la puerta, el pequeño ser metálico se materializó en medio del cuarto, haciendo aparecer la misma decoración de aquella mañana. Juvia fue dejando la bandolera y el casco en el suelo a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo hasta la habitación principal. En cuanto llegó se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama, sin siquiera quitarse las botas, y cerró los ojos, dejando la mente en blanco, por lo que no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Pero el sueño no fue ni demasiado profundo ni largo. Se despertó después de unas horas de descanso, y miró al despertador que gobernaba en el cabecero de la cama. Aún tenía un rato antes de poner rumbo la oficina de nuevo. Se levantó con lentitud hasta quedarse sentada de rodillas en la cama. Se frotó los ojos en los que el aparato motorizado iluminaba levemente el cuarto, y cuando hubo la suficiente luz como para moverse por él sin riesgo de chocarse contra algún mueble oculto en la oscuridad, se levantó y se encaminó al baño. Se arregló rápidamente y en unos minutos estuvo lista para ir a la oficina.

No tardó mucho en llegar, ya que era tarde y no había tráfico por las calles de la ciudad. Dejó la moto en una de las plazas cercanas a la entrada del edificio, y se encaminó a las taquillas para dejar el casco y la bandolera.  
Llegó a la sala donde sus compañeros aún trabajaban antes de las doce. Akane y Kougami estaban sentados ante el ordenador de este último, mirando las numerosas ventanas que había abiertas. Casi todas ellas mostraban la misma escena, pero desde distintos ángulos. Era una fábrica del polígono de la ciudad, la misma que tenían planeado atacar los miembros del foro por orden de Revenge. Pero en ninguna de las cámaras había aún movimiento. Juvia se acercó a sus compañeros, y se colocó a su espalda mientras observaba las cámaras, que podrían haber pasado por simples fotografías debido a la falta de movimiento.

-Ya hemos preparado las cámaras, y se ha mantenido todo tranquilo desde que han cerrado el establecimiento –informó la inspectora.

Cuando Shuusei llegó, inspectora y subordinado se alejaron del ordenador para dejar el puesto libre para sus compañeros recién llegados. Juvia se sentó en la silla que Akane había dejado libre sin mediar palabra, mientras que Shuusei se despedía de sus compañeros, prometiéndole a Akane que no saldrían corriendo detrás de los ladrones. La joven, después de dirigir una última mirada a Juvia, que se había sumergido en las imágenes de las cámaras, se despidió de Shuusei y se marchó, siguiendo los pasos tranquilos de Kougami.

Cuando Shuusei les perdió de vista por el pasillo, volvió a entrar en la sala, cerrando la puerta, y dirigiéndose después a la silla que había dejado Kougami, al lado de Juvia.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó el chico mirando a la pantalla.

Juvia desvió la mirada después de haber estado todo ese tiempo con ella clavada en las cámaras de vigilancia. Los ojos se le habían resecado, por lo que tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de ser capaz de enfocar la mirada en su compañero.

-Bueno, es que esta mañana estabas un poco borde –continuó el chico debido al silencio de la joven.

-Es mi carácter, Shu. Parece mentira que no lo sepas aún.

-Es cierto que normalmente eres borde por naturaleza, pero hoy estabas más irritable de lo normal.

Pero Juvia no respondió. Volvió la mirada a la pantalla en el momento en que Shuusei se giraba para mirarla a los ojos.

No volvieron a hablar durante los siguientes minutos. Afortunadamente, no tardó en aparecer la primera persona en una de las cámaras. Aquella persona, seguida de algunas más, se desplazó a la parte posterior del edificio, lugar que no podía ser captado por las cámaras de seguridad, por lo que los chicos se quedaron sin saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Pero al poco rato, otro grupo distinto apareció en la pantalla, que se dirigió a la entrada principal de la fábrica, forzaron la cerradura, y entraron sin que la alarma les delatara.

Los chicos se acercaron a la pantalla en el momento en que perdieron a aquel segundo grupo de vista por entrar en el interior del edificio. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que las cámaras volvieron a captar algún movimiento. El grupo que había entrado al interior salió al rato con varios componentes electrónicos. No eran demasiados, apenas un par de personas cargaban con dos máquinas de considerable tamaño, mientras que otras pocas llevaban bolsas y cables colgando de sus brazos y cuellos. Entonces, y con total tranquilidad, se dirigieron a la parte de atrás, siendo perdidos de vista como sus compañeros.

Shuusei y Juvia se quedaron un rato más parados, casi conteniendo el silencio, a la espera de que algo más sucediera, pero nada. Los minutos siguieron pasando, durante los cuales las cámaras siguieron transmitiendo la absoluta calma que reinaba en el lugar al otro lado del monitor. La misma calma que había antes de que se produjera el robo.

-No parece peligroso. Puede que Akane nos deje ir al siguiente –repuso Shuusei mientras se recostaba en la silla.

Juvia hizo lo mismo que su compañero, y se relajó recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, clavando la mirada en el techo, e intentando montar todas las imágenes en su mente.

-Entonces aquí hemos terminado –añadió el joven al verse ignorado por su compañera-. ¿Te hace tomar algo?

Juvia se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la sala.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-No Shu. Mañana tenemos que estar aquí otra vez, preparados para otro posible robo. Y como haya uno más, pienso estar allí, me da igual lo que diga Akane.

-Pero aún es pronto –se quejó el chico mientras apagaba el ordenador.

Pero Juvia salió de la oficina, y se dirigió a las taquillas, para coger sus cosas e irse, sin siquiera esperar al joven que corría detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla.

El despertar de la mañana siguiente fue como todos los demás, con el recuerdo de sus amigos en la mente mientras desayunaba y escuchaba de fondo el pronóstico del tiempo para aquel día. Pero entre aquellas imágenes se coló una de la noche anterior. El momento en que estaba hablando con Shuusei antes de salir de la oficina sin dirigirle apenas una palabra. Aquel no solía ser su carácter hacía varios años, y portarse de aquella manera con cualquier persona, aunque fuese el peor de sus enemigos le dolía hasta a ella. Pero el cambio que había dado su vida en aquellos últimos años había hecho que la joven no se preocupara por nadie, ni por ella misma, por lo que mantenía ese carácter para mantenerse alejada de todos, para no volver a sufrir lo mismo que le pasó aquel día, y que nadie sufriera por ella de la misma manera en que ella había sufrido por sus amigos. Por eso no podrá permitirse el lujo de tener ningún amigo, o persona de confianza. Todo lo que le pasaba quedaba entre ella y aquellas cuatro paredes que constituían su refugio privado que nadie se había atrevido a invadir nunca.

Se encaminó como cada mañana al edificio de Seguridad. Cuando llegó estaba todo el grupo reunido, incluyendo Ginoza y los suyos, a excepción de Shuusei, que aún no se había dignado a aparecer por la oficina. Juvia se dirigió a su ordenador y lo encendió mientras se despojaba de la chaqueta de cuero y la colocaba en el respaldo de la silla, quedándose con una camiseta de manga corta ancha que dejaba un hombro al descubierto.  
Pocos minutos después, Shuusei hizo su aparición en el cuarto. Entró saludando a sus compañeros con la mano mientras se encaminaba a su ordenador, se dejaba caer sobre la silla y comenzaba a trastear con la PSP mientras el ordenador terminaba de encenderse.

Aquel día Ginoza y su equipo no abandonaron la sala. Se quedaron trabajando en el caso de sus presos desaparecidos. El grupo de Akane también se quedó allí, pero al contrario que sus compañeros, no tenían nada que hacer, solo esperar a que un nuevo tema fuese publicado en el foro con la nueva información sobre el robo.  
Akane después de poner en orden los archivos del ordenador, y de recibir el informe de Juvia con todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, se acercó a la mesa de Ginoza y le ofreció su ayuda. Él aceptó encantado, y no tardó en poner, no solo a Akane, sino a todos los allí presentes, a trabajar en su caso.

-Garuko –dijo de pronto Ginoza.

Juvia dio un pequeño bote en la silla al escuchar aquella formal manera de llamarla por parte de Ginoza. Hacía años que nadie utilizaba su apellido para llamarla. La joven se separó un poco de la mesa aún sentada en la silla de ruedas y se giró a su superior, esperando que continuara.

-Necesito algunos expedientes –la chica se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a la mesa del hombre y tomaba la nota que le tendía con varios nombres escritos en ella-. Necesito las fichas de todos estos individuos. Están en los archivos. ¿Vas a por ellas?

La joven no tuvo más remedio que asentir, aunque no le apetecía nada bajar hasta la sala de los archivos. Miró la nota, pulcramente escrita, y salió de la sala.  
Atravesó pasillos y bajó plantas hasta quedar sepultada bajo el edificio y llegar a la gran sala que albergaba todos los archivos sobre casos, delincuentes y personas relacionadas con cualquier tema concerniente a la policía. Cruzó los pasillos de estanterías, encabezados por pequeñas tarjetitas con una única letra. Juvia buscó la primera de la lista y comenzó a mirar en los cajones que podían contener el expediente que Ginoza le había pedido.  
Pero antes de que fuera capaz de localizarlo, las luces que iluminaban aquella inmensa sala se apagaron, dejando a la joven perdida en aquella inescrutable oscuridad. Se giró un poco sobre sí misma sin apenas moverse de su posición y sin ver más allá de sus narices. Afinó el oído, intentando escuchar algo, pero nada. Parecía que estaba sola en aquel lugar, a pesar de que sentía que alguien la observaba desde las sombras. Se colocó de espaldas a la estantería, cerrando el cajón con su espalda, cuando sintió que alguien pasaba por delante de ella, pero no fue capaz de verle. La oscuridad era tan absoluta que no habría encontrado diferencia entre tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos. Entonces Juvia se sintió presa, completamente vulnerable frente a la persona que estaba allí con ella. Por algún motivo aquella persona sí podía al menos distinguir algo en la oscuridad, y la tenía perfectamente localizada, de espaldas al archivo, y sin posibilidad de escapar sin comerse alguna estantería. Estaba nerviosa, y el corazón amenazaba con salirle por la boca si no era capaz de controlarse, y aquella sensación no le gustaba en absoluto. Hacía años que no se sentía así, y gracias a su pasotismo había conseguido mantener aquel sentimiento oculto. Estaba llegando incluso a tener miedo, y se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de encogerse sobre sus piernas y abrazarse el cuerpo, pellizcarse y desear que todo fuese un sueño.  
Pero antes de que fuera capaz de agacharse, una mano la sujetó primero de una muñeca, luego otra mano apareció para tomarle de la otra y alzar ambas manos sobre la cabeza de la joven, sujetárselas pegadas a los cajones del archivo, e inclinarse sobre ella sin que fuese capaz de ver de quién se trataba.

La presencia que había apresado a Juvia se lazó sobre ella, buscando sus labios como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo. Como si necesitara de ellos para vivir, para respirar, para existir. Juvia se revolvió e intentó soltarse de las manos de aquella persona, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él hiciera más fuerza sobre la sujeción y se pegara más a su cuerpo, empotrándola contra el armario. La joven mantuvo los ojos y los labios fuertemente apretados mientras que la lengua del chico pedía amablemente la entrada a la boca de la chica, intentando aparentar calma, y transmitírsela a la joven, tras el mal trago que acababa de pasar. Entonces la sujeción de las muñecas se aflojó un poco, ya que en lugar de ser las dos manos las que la sujetaban, era solo una. La otra mano había bajado hasta la barbilla de la joven y la instaba a alzar la cabeza para ponérselo más fácil al joven.  
Juvia relajó su postura rígida, y aflojó los labios, permitiéndole la entrada al chico a su boca, y siendo perfectamente recibido. Él, al ver que ya no había resistencia por parte de Juvia, bajó la mano que aún la mantenía presa y la deslizó hasta su cintura, pegando el cuerpo de la joven al suyo. Juvia comenzó a bajar las manos lentamente hasta el pelo del chico. Posó la mano izquierda sobre su cuello mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo erizado de la nuca y pasaba lentamente los dedos de la mano derecha por la sien del muchacho, descubriendo varias horquillas recogiendo el pelo del chico. Continuó bajando los temblorosos dedos, intentando descubrir la identidad de su atacante, aunque ya tenía una idea de quién se podría tratar. Se detuvo momentáneamente cuando llegó la barbilla del chico y, después de unos segundos, dejó resbalar los dedos a lo largo del cuello, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la nuez que se intuía bajo la suave piel del muchacho.  
Varios segundos después volvieron las luces de la sala, pero ninguno de los dos hizo amago de separarse. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en brazos el uno del otro, bebiendo de aquel momento que, a pesar de no ser conscientes de ello, ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ninguno de los dos, absortos por completo en la presencia del otro, se dio cuenta de que alguien les observaba a unas estanterías de distancia.


	7. Formatic010

**7**

Ginoza, ya cansado de esperar por la llegada de los expedientes que le había encargado a Juvia, fue a pedirle a alguno de los ejecutores que se acercara a ver si la joven necesitaba ayuda para localizar todos los documentos. El más apropiado para ello habría sido Shuusei, pensó, pero el muchacho había salido corriendo minutos después de la salida de Juvia, alegando que necesitaba un cuarto de baño, y aún no había vuelto. Akane estaba trabajando con él, y Yayoi y Masaoka estaban también metidos de lleno en el estudio del caso. El único que no estaba haciendo nada relacionado con el caso de las desapariciones era Kougami.

El inspector dejó caer que la joven peliazul estaba tardando en la tarea encomendada mientras miraba a Kougami de reojo. El chico captó la indirecta, porque se levantó de su puesto, ofreciéndose a ir a buscarla.

Y así fue cómo Kougami llegó a la sala de los archivos, encontrándosela completamente a oscuras, por lo que encendió las luces antes de aventurarse al interior de la sala, y descubrir a los dos jóvenes escondidos entre las estanterías.  
Les observó a una distancia prudencial durante un par de segundos, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala sin hacer el menor ruido.

Los chicos siguieron bebiendo uno del otro durante varios minutos más, tomando breves pausas para recuperar el aliento. Cuando se detuvieron, no por falta de ganas, sino por falta de aliento, Juvia fue capaz finalmente de abrir los ojos y de confirmar sus sospechas al encontrarse con los castaños y brillantes ojos de Shuusei, que se habían posado sobre los suyos y la miraban con un deseo enfermizo.  
Ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, y sin moverse durante el rato en que se estuvieron mirando. Shuusei estaba apoyado con ambas manos en los cajones de la estantería, con Juvia acorralada entre ellas, y levemente inclinado sobre ella, con su frente rozando el flequillo de la chica. Finalmente Shuusei dejó escapar una sonrisa de medio lado mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, que fue perfectamente correspondida por Juvia, quien dejó escapar una suave carcajada. La joven se mordió el labio inferior mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él, pasándole una mano por el cuello, y tirando de él hacia ella. Se aupó un poco para alcanzar de nuevo sus labios y darle un último y ardiente beso. Acto seguido se giró de nuevo a los archivos y comenzó a buscar en los cajones los expedientes que Ginoza le había pedido mientras que Shuusei a su espalda se la comía con los ojos.  
El muchacho, después de haber estado observando durante un rato el cuerpo de Juvia, se asomó por encima del hombro de la joven y miró cómo rebuscaba entre los expedientes del cajón. Juvia alzó la nota pulcramente escrita por el inspector y se la puso a su compañero delante de la nariz.

-Ayúdame con esto. Ya me he retrasado mucho, y no quiero tardar más.

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro mientras tomaba la nota y comenzaba a buscar en las estanterías cercanas.

Cuando Kougami llegó a la oficina, Ginoza le miró con gesto interrogador.

-No la he visto –se apresuró en contestar el ejecutor, pero ante la mirada de su superior, continuó-. Aquello es como un laberinto, es normal que no nos hayamos encontrado.

Kougami volvió a su asiento intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Juvia no tardó en volver a la oficina, sola, y cargando con varios sobres gruesos que escupían papeles por los bordes. Los dejó sobre la mesa de Ginoza con un gran estruendo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Madre mía Gino, es la última vez que bajo –repuso la joven.

Tras decir aquello, se alejó de la mesa en la que trabajaban los dos inspectores y se dejó caer sobre su silla, apoyando espalda y cabeza en el respaldo.  
Shuusei llegó varios minutos después con un par de cafés, que colocó sobre la mesa de sus superiores, tras lo cual se alejó en dirección a su mesa bajo la sorprendida mirada de Ginoza y Akane. En el momento en que se sentó le guiñó un ojo a Juvia antes de esconderse al otro lado de la débil división de plástico que separaba los escritorios de los ejecutores. Juvia soltó un "tsk" molesto mientras se escondía al otro lado de la separación, perdiendo de vista al chico, y sumergiendo la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador.

Pasaron buena parte del día sin que nada sucediera, hasta que Shuusei alzó la voz, sacándoles a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Hay movimiento en el foro –dijo simplemente.

Akane y Kougami abandonaron sus puestos para acercarse a la mesa del chico, y Juvia dejó deslizar su silla hasta quedarse al lado de su compañero. Los cuatro clavaron las miradas en la pantalla mientras que sus otros tres compañeros en la sala les miraban sin comprender.

El primer comentario de aquel nuevo tema que acababa de aparecer con la fecha de ese mismo día ya estaba publicado.

_ Looking for Revenge_

_El golpe del día de hoy se realizará en la tienda de electrónica que adorna la calle principal del barrio de Biffsteem, "Formatic010", a media noche. El lugar de recogida será el mismo de siempre, y a la misma hora._

Aquel comentario establecía el nuevo punto que sería atacado aquella noche, aquello era lo único que cambiaba con respecto al texto anterior, lo demás era todo igual.  
A los pocos segundos comenzaron a aparecer los acostumbrados comentarios de apoyo a Revenge, momento en que los cuatro integrantes del grupo se apartaron de la pantalla para cruzar las miradas y reflexionar sobre el tema.

-Voy a comentar –dijo Juvia apartando la mirada y posando sus dedos sobre el teclado.

-¡Espera! ¿Y qué pretendes poner? –preguntó Akane mientras la detenía, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera.

-Que será nuestra primera reunión, pero que lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. Es lo que pondría cualquier persona que entrara nueva en todo esto –repuso la chica sin siquiera mirar a su superior.

Akane intercambió una mirada con Kougami, mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de hacer entrar a Juvia en razón.

-No puedes ir sola… Puede que sea peligroso…

-Yo iré con ella –repuso Shuusei con la mirada perdida en la pantalla y observando lo que Juvia ya estaba escribiendo en el foro-. Además, ya has visto que no es peligroso.

Juvia terminó de escribir y mandó el comentario a la página, que no tardó en aparecer por debajo de aquellos comentarios de los fieles seguidores de Revenge.

-Ya nos prohibiste ir al primero, pero ahora ya hemos visto cómo funciona todo. No pasará nada –aseguró Juvia mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia Akane.

Ginoza se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Akane mientras miraba a Juvia y Shuusei con cara de pocos amigos.

-Inspectora Tsunemori, no puedes dejar que se opongan a tus decisiones –repuso sin apartar la mirada de los dos jóvenes-. Si se os ocurre desobedecer a vuestro superior, sufriréis las consecuencias –añadió sin inmutarse.

-No, Ginoza. Es cierto que es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora para poder avanzar en el caso –repuso la joven inspectora.

Juvia se puso de pie enérgicamente, empujando la silla hacia atrás y haciéndola chocar con la mesa de Shuusei.

-En ese caso me voy ya hacia el lugar establecido. Quiero vigilar la zona, por si acaso…

La chica se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, y abandonó la oficina sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de sus compañeros. Todos se quedaron mirando el lugar por el que la joven había desaparecido en silencio, hasta que Shuusei se levantó de la silla, y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Akane.

-Yo la vigilaré. No dejaré que haga ninguna locura –repuso con seriedad, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-No deberías preocuparte solo por ella, Kagari –dijo Kougami, adelantándose a las palabras de Akane-. Tú también deberías andarte con ojo. Hay algo en todo este asunto que no me termina de convencer…

-Vamos Kou, no pasará nada, ya lo comprobaste ayer. Es sencillo, entrar, coger el material y salir corriendo.

-Bueno, aún así, ándate con ojo, y vigila a Juvia.

Shuusei se llevó un par de dedos a la frente y se despidió de sus dos compañeros mientras se alejaba a la puerta del cuarto, dejando a Akane y Kougami parados en mitad de la sala con gesto de preocupación.

Cuando Shuusei salió al garaje vio a Juvia ya montada en la moto, con el motor ronroneando, deseando coger velocidad.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? –repuso la joven, molesta.

Shuusei miró a ambos lados, y tras cerciorarse de que estaban solos en todo el garaje, se señaló con un dedo al pecho.

-Claro que es a ti, ¿a quién sino? –continuó la chica, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Shuusei se apresuró en acercarse a la moto y sentarse detrás de ella.

-¿Y el casco…? –dijo el joven mientras miraba a Juvia desprovista de su habitual protección cuando montaba en la pequeña indomable que era su moto.

-Paso, solo tengo uno, y no tardaremos en llegar. Agárrate fuerte –le instó la chica.

Shuusei posó sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera de la joven, pero al ver la velocidad que alcanzaron en cuestión de segundos, reconsideró su posición, y decidió entrelazar los brazos por delante del cuerpo de la chica, gesto que provocó en Juvia una pícara sonrisa.

Llegaron al barrio acordado en cuestión de minutos. Juvia se introdujo por uno de los numerosos callejones que atravesaban la calle principal para dejar la moto aparcada a una distancia prudencial de la tienda en la que se produciría el robo.  
Apenas había comenzado a anochecer, por lo que aún les quedarían algunas horas de espera. Comenzaron a callejear por las calles paralelas a la principal, intentando localizar la tienda que había sido establecida como objetivo por Revenge.  
Cuando por fin la localizaron, se agazaparon en la oscuridad de la calle, observando la tienda ya cerrada al otro lado de la ancha calzada. Juvia no perdió de vista por un solo segundo los alrededores de la tienda mientras que Shuusei se encargaba de vigilar la retaguardia.  
Fue cuando quedaba una hora escasa para que el robo comenzase cuando una persona se acercó a los dos chicos por la espalda. El hombre se acercó con tranquilidad a ellos mientras Shuusei le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Novatos, ¿verdad? –repuso el hombre amistosamente.

Shuusei se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras que Juvia desviaba la mirada de la tienda para ir a clavarla en el recién llegado.

-¿Y vosotros sois…? –continuó el hombre ante el silencio de los chicos.

-Nezumi –respondió Juvia rápidamente, dando el nombre que habían utilizado para registrarse en el foro.

-¿Los dos?

-Vamos juntos –repuso la chica de manera cortante.

-Vale, vale, tranquila. ¿Estás nerviosa? No te preocupes. Enseguida terminaremos. Será muy rápido, ya lo verás.

-Estoy bien –dijo Juvia secamente-. Pero hay una cosa que me gustaría saber. Cuando entremos, cogemos lo de la lista, y luego, ¿a dónde lo llevamos?

Shuusei se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que fuese Juvia la que hablara, mientras que miraba al hombre y lo mantenía alejado de su compañera, quedándose él entre los dos.

-Vosotros simplemente seguidme. Yo ya tengo experiencia en esto. Estoy aquí casi desde el principio –repuso orgulloso.

-Solo quiero saber qué es lo que hacen con ello.

-Una furgoneta recoge todo el material, para luego destruirlo. Es nuestra manera de quejarnos de esta sociedad, completamente automatizada… -se detuvo durante unos segundos-. Me quedo con vosotros, para guiaros.

-Gracias, pero estaremos bien –contestó Juvia, tan cortante como siempre.

-Pero… –continuó el hombre.

-Ya la ha oído –intervino Shuusei, avanzando unos pasos hacia el hombre y haciéndole retroceder.

El hombre miró a Juvia por encima del hombro de Shuusei antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por dónde había llegado.

-¿Son todos así? –dijo Shuusei mientras se acercaba a su compañera y se arrodillaba a su lado.

-No creo, supongo que este intentaría formar algún grupo para encabezarlo y así obtener la atención de Revenge.

Shuusei miró a su compañera con asombro.

-¿Qué? –repuso la chica, molesta por la profunda mirada de su compañero.

-Nunca me habría dado por pensar algo así. Tú deberías escribir historias, y no estar aquí metida.

Juvia se rió ante aquella idea, y por su mente voló el recuerdo lejano de ser mangaka.

Aquella última hora pasó volando, y enseguida llegó media noche. Las primeras personas se acercaron a la tienda tranquilamente y se metieron por uno de los callejones que la rodeaban. No tardaron en ponerse a toquetear entre los cables que albergaba una caja colocada en el muro lateral de la tienda, y en mandar una señal de aprobación a los compañeros que esperaban escondidos en la calle de enfrente. En cuanto estos últimos recibieron la señal, corrieron a la entrada de la tienda y forzaron la puerta. Pero ninguna alarma se quejó de la intromisión.  
Segundos después, Juvia y Shuusei se miraron y, tras un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada de la tienda.  
En cuanto entraron, se sumergieron en la oscuridad del establecimiento, buscando a las personas que habían entrado antes que ellos. Pero antes de que fueran capaces de encontrar a alguien, un disparo rompió el silencio del lugar. Juvia y Shuusei se sorprendieron ante aquel estruendo, y corrieron en la dirección en la que lo habían oído.  
No llegaron a encontrar a la persona que había disparado cuando escucharon otro tiro a sus espaldas, que fue rápidamente seguido por otros provenientes de distintos lugares del establecimiento. Aquello era una emboscada. Había varias personas escondidas entre las sombras de la tienda acompañadas de armas de fuego, que estaban utilizado contra todos los que habían entrado en la tienda. Los guardias de la tienda se habían estado quedando varias noches en el establecimiento, temiendo ser atacados alguna noche, y no se equivocaban. Y por culpa de aquella idea, ahora los ladrones estaban siendo tiroteados desde todas direcciones en la oscuridad, sin saber de dónde venían los disparos, y sin posibilidades de defenderse.

Juvia intentó seguir el sonido de disparos que escuchaba más cercano, pero Shuusei la detuvo, cogiéndola de la muñeca, y obligándola a correr en la dirección contraria. Otro disparo sonó cerca, muy cerca. El joven siguió tirando de su compañera hasta llegar a una zona apartada de la tienda y levemente protegida debido a los grandes muebles metálicos que sostenían algunos de los aparatos más grandes de la tienda. Desde allí el ruido de las balas se escuchaba más apagado, por lo que ambos fueron capaces de escuchar la respiración del otro, siendo las dos agitadas y nerviosas, pero solo una de ellas ligeramente entrecortada.  
Las débiles luces de emergencia se encendieron en las esquinas de la tienda, iluminando levemente el lugar. En el lugar en el que Shuusei y Juvia se encontraban apenas llegaba la luz, debido a la distancia con las esquinas de la tienda y a los altos muebles metálicos, pero aún así los dos fueron capaces de enfocar sus ojos.

Juvia parpadeó un par de veces, intentando ajustar sus ojos a la luz mientras escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Shuusei. Cuando lo consiguió, observó al chico que estaba parado delante de ella, y que la protegía con su cuerpo, manteniéndola pegada al mueble mientras que él miraba en todas direcciones, nervioso. Los ojos de Juvia rápidamente se desplazaron al brazo derecho del chico, al roto de la chaqueta y a la sangre que empezaba a asomar por él.

-¡Joder Shu, estás sangrando!

El chico le llevó la mano izquierda a la boca para mantenerla en silencio, y luego se miró el brazo herido.

-No es más que un rasguño –repuso mientras volvía a desviar la mirada.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

-Vaya, por una vez piensas con la cabeza.

Pero a la espalda de los chicos se seguían escuchando los disparos, y ambos se encontraban desarmados ya que no querían llamar la atención en la primera quedada del foro.

-Pero a ver cómo salimos de aquí. Estamos rodeados –repuso el chico mientras se asomaba por uno de los lados del mueble.

Juvia le miró con seriedad, y esperó a que el chico volviera a esconderse tras el mueble para hablar.

-¿Confías en mí? –preguntó la joven mientras mantenía la mirada de Shuusei.

El chico se lanzó sobre ella y le dio un beso que le cortó la respiración.

-Tomaré eso como un sí –dijo la chica una vez se hubieron separado.

Juvia tomó la mano izquierda de Shuusei rápidamente y tras tomar aire un par de veces, salió de su escondite tirando de su compañero hacia la salida de la tienda.

No les importaba el robo, ni el lugar de entrega. Ginoza les echaría la bronca por volver sin información, pero era mejor eso que arriesgarse a que alguno de los dos terminara herido de gravedad, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Juvia mientras tiraba de su ya herido compañero.  
Pero gracias a las luces todo fue más sencillo, ya que ellos podían ver la salida, y sus actuales compañeros se habían lanzado sobre los guardias para pelear contra ellos con los puños. En unos segundos estuvieron de nuevo en la calle, y corriendo hacia el lugar donde habían dejado aparcada la moto. Juvia se subió primero y, mientras encendía el motor de la bestia, Shuusei tomó asiento detrás de ella, agarrándose con fuerza en torno a su cuerpo.

La joven se dirigió sin apenas pensarlo hacia su apartamento. Dejó la moto en su plaza de garaje y tiró de Shuusei hasta su reducido piso. El ser metálico salió a recibirlos, hizo aparecer la decoración moderna e iluminó débilmente la habitación con un par de lámparas de mesa situadas en esquinas opuestas de la habitación principal antes de desaparecer y dejarles a los dos solos en el cuarto.  
Juvia guió a Shuusei hasta la cama y le hizo sentarse sobre ella mientras ella se encaminaba al baño a por el botiquín. Cuando volvió, ya cargada con el pequeño maletín, vio que Shuusei no se había movido de la posición en la que le había dejado, mientras observaba con detenimiento la habitación.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Quítate la chaqueta.

Shuusei obedeció, quedándose con la camisa y la corbata que llevaba debajo de ella. Juvia le miró alzando una ceja.

-Necesito que te quites eso también para que pueda tratarte la herida –añadió sin moverse de debajo del marco de la puerta del baño.

Esta vez Shuusei pareció dudar, pero finalmente comenzó a desabrocharse la corbata y a quitarse la camisa mientras mantenía la mirada desviada. Cuando el chico se hubo quedado con el torso desnudo, Juvia se acercó a él y se arrodilló a los pies de la cama. Le tomó el brazo con cuidado y observó la herida de cerca.  
Por suerte no era una herida grave, solo escandalosa por la cantidad de sangre perdida. La bala había alcanzado el brazo del chico y había atravesado parte de la carne, sin llegar a tocar el hueso. La joven comenzó a limpiar y desinfectar la herida antes de pasar una suave venda por encima de ella. Cuando hubo terminado, detuvo los dedos sobre el vendaje, palpándolo con las yemas de los dedos y notando el palpitar de la sangre al otro lado. Después de unos segundos se levantó con el botiquín cerrado y se encaminó al baño para dejarlo en su sitio.

-¿Te encuentras bien como para ir solo, o prefieres que te acerque en moto? –ofreció Juvia cuando volvió al cuarto.

Pero Shuusei no contestó. Se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, aún con la cabeza agachada y, dando un par de pasos, alcanzó a Juvia, la tomó de la muñeca y la lanzó sobre la cama con rudeza. Ella observó cómo Shuusei se acercaba lentamente y se tendía sobre ella, apoyando todo el peso del cuerpo sobre los brazos, colocados a ambos lados del torso de Juvia. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Juvia mientras que ella observaba el deseo y la pasión en sus ojos. Cuando al final se alcanzaron, sus narices rozaron antes de unir sus labios en un interminable beso en el que Shuusei se acercó más al cuerpo de Juvia, subiendo una de sus piernas a la cama y colocando la rodilla entre las piernas de la joven.

Shuusei comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo delicada y temerosamente en zonas en las que Juvia no había sido tocada nunca antes. Rápidamente el cuerpo de Juvia comenzó a responder frente a aquellos estímulos, y poco a poco fue recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo tras haberla perdido por aquel súbito ataque. Subió ambas manos hasta el pecho de Shuusei y lo acarició con timidez y nerviosismo mientras él pasaba los labios por el contorno de su cuello. Juvia desplazó sus manos a la espalda del joven y le acercó más a ella hasta alcanzar su cuerpo con los labios y comenzar a dejar un reguero de besos por su pecho.

Shuusei se incorporó un poco para quitarle a Juvia la camiseta que llevaba puesta y lanzarla al suelo antes de tumbarse sobre ella y abrazarla con cuidado y ternura. Juvia pasó el brazo derecho por la espalda de Shuusei, abrazándole como hacía años que no abrazaba a nadie, mientras que la mano izquierda se desplazaba cuidadosamente por el brazo herido del muchacho, llegando a las vendas y acariciando el vendaje con la yema de dos dedos, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había pasado.

-No es culpa tuya, Juvia –susurró el chico a su oído.

-¿Cómo lo has…? –comenzó ella.

-En esta situación eres como un libro abierto. Nunca pensé que llegaría a verte así… -repuso acompañado de una suave risa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y sabes en lo que estoy pensando ahora? –añadió ella con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto. No es muy difícil de averiguar –dijo mientras se acercaba más a su oreja y le mordía el lóbulo.

Juvia se mordió los labios mientras su cuerpo se estimulaba con todas y cada una de las acciones que Shuusei hacía en él y se dejaba llevar, respondiendo perfectamente a cada uno de los gestos que el chico realizó aquella noche que significó tanto para ella como para él.


	8. Desde las sombras

**8**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la débil luz proveniente de un ordenador acomodado en el rincón del amplio y desamueblado cuarto.  
Sentado ante aquel discreto aparato se intuía una sombra que observaba el foro liderado por el tal Revenge que le mostraba la pantalla del ordenador.

El hombre dejó escapar una sonrisa escondida por la gruesa bufanda que le cubría el cuello desde la barbilla hasta los hombros.

El hombre, sentado de espaldas a la pared formada en su mayoría por grandes ventanas, se reclinó un poco en su sillón, alcanzo la cortina que cubría la que tenía justo a su espalda, y observó la atestada calle que se veía varios pisos abajo, con algunos seres metálicos caminando entre todas ellas sin que las ajetreadas personas reparasen apenas en su presencia.

La única puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando entrar al interior a un hombre cerca de los cuarenta años, que se dirigió la mesa que sostenía el ordenador. Pero la presencia que había estado allí desde el principio ignoró su llegada, manteniendo su mirada en el paisaje que se dibujaba al otro lado del cristal.

-Señor –comenzó el recién llegado-, ya tenemos todo el material.

-Perfecto –dijo la sombra con una voz rasposa mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-¿Pasamos a la segunda parte del plan?

-Por supuesto –repuso con sequedad, cerrando de nuevo la cortina del cuarto.


	9. Accidente

**9**

Juvia abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente descubriéndose tumbada en una esquina de la cama con la fina sábana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Se incorporó en la cama, con cuidado de no caerse al suelo, y miró el cuarto mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
La luz brillante del sol bañaba por completo la habitación, por lo que pudo ver el cuarto perfectamente iluminado y con la decoración del día anterior, que no había sido retirada en ningún momento.  
Se giró lentamente hacia el lado de la cama que estaba pegado la pared del cuarto y descubrió a Shuusei, aún profundamente dormido, tumbado boca abajo con la cabeza a medio camino entre la almohada y el colchón.  
Juvia volvió a recostarse a su lado mientras observaba su cuerpo cubierto hasta la cintura por la sábana. El brazo derecho del muchacho descansaba cómodamente al lado de su torso, ligeramente flexionado, y con la mano parcialmente oculta bajo la almohada. Juvia dejó bailar sus dedos por el hombro del chico, deslizándolos por él hasta alcanzar la venda, sobre la que se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir descendiendo. Cuando llegó a la mano, Shuusei abrió los ojos y la tomó de la muñeca, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama mientras él se inclinaba de nuevo hacia ella.

-Buenos días –dijo el chico en un susurro.

Juvia le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Te preocupas demasiado –prosiguió el muchacho.

-No es verdad –contestó Juvia sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sí que lo es –añadió Shuusei mientras se acercaba a su cuello.

Juvia estiró la cabeza, para dejarle al chico más fácil alcanzarlo, pero sus ojos se posaron en el despertador que había en el cabecero de la cama.

-¡Joder! –exclamó-. ¿Has visto la hora que es?

-¿Eh?

Shu alzó la mirada hasta el reloj y al ver la hora se separó rápidamente de Juvia, quedándose sentado sobre las piernas de la joven.

-¡Gino nos va a matar! –repuso el chico sin apartar la mirada del despertador.

Juvia apartó a Shuusei de encima suya, tirándolo sobre la cama, y se levantó rápidamente. Cogió los pantalones del chico del suelo y se los tiró a la cara.

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?

-Déjame darme al menos una ducha –contestó el chico mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No hay tiempo –repuso ella mientras seguía recogiendo las cosas que había tiradas en el suelo del apartamento.

-Podemos ducharnos los dos juntos para ahorrar tiempo –ofreció el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Shuusei caminó hacia Juvia, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el baño.

-¿Qué más da que lleguemos un par de minutos más tarde, si ya nos van a matar en cuanto nos vean entrar? –dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Después de compartir algo más que una simple ducha, Juvia y Shuusei salieron del apartamento a medio recoger y sin desayunar. Pusieron rumbo al lugar de descanso de la mascota motorizada de Juvia y se dirigieron a la oficina los dos juntos.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta de su lugar de trabajo casi sin aliento, vieron a todos sus compañeros corriendo de un lado para otro, extremadamente alarmados y gritándose entre ellos. Los recién llegados se detuvieron bajo el umbral de la puerta, observando el inusual ambiente de la oficina, hasta que los ojos de sus compañeros se posaron sobre ellos, y comenzaron a lanzar resoplidos de alivio, y algún que otro grito más alto que los de antes. Kougami, Masaoka y Yayoi volvieron a sus puestos, mientras que Ginoza y Akane se acercaban a los dos jóvenes, el primero más rápido y con más mala cara que la segunda.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?! –repuso el inspector-. ¡Nos creíamos que os había pasado algo después de lo de ayer! ¿Cómo se os ocurre iros a vuestras casas tranquilamente sin antes avisar sobre lo que ha pasado en el robo, y encima presentaros tarde al día siguiente?

Juvia y Shuusei intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa. Cuando se dieron cuenta del error que había cometido al no avisar y darles a pensar a sus compañeros que podían estar heridos o peor al no presentarse al día siguiente, Juvia se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que Shuusei se pasaba la mano por la nuca, con la mirada perdida en el techo de la sala.

-Hemos visto las noticias sobre el tiroteo en la tienda, y nos creíamos lo peor –continuó Akane.

-Perdón –dijo Shuusei-, no nos dio por pensar eso…

-Tsk –repuso Ginoza molesto-. ¿Y en qué narices pensabais?

Shuusei volvió a apartar la mirada mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Y por qué habéis llegado tarde, y encima juntos? –continuó el inspector.

-Kagari terminó herido… -comenzó Juvia, midiendo sus palabras-, y le llevé mi apartamento para tratarlo, pero se quedó dormido por la pérdida de sangre, y me tocó quedarme por la noche despierta para vigilarlo. Al final me dormí, y nos hemos despertado hace unos minutos.

Shuusei bajó la mirada hasta su compañera, sin creerse que hubiera sido capaz de soltar aquella trola. Pero el rostro de Ginoza se relajó al escuchar aquellas palabras, al contrario que el de Akane, que se había fijado en el roto de la chaqueta de Shuusei.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero ya estás bien? –preguntó rápidamente, mirando al joven ejecutor.

-Sí, sí… -se apresuró en contestar Shuusei.

-De verdad… -repuso Ginoza dejando escapar un suspiro-. Para la próxima avisad, aunque sea una llamada rápida, para que nos quedemos más tranquilos.

Los inspectores se dieron la vuelta para volver a sus mesas, dejando a los dos jóvenes bajo el marco de la puerta. Kougami esperó a que sus superiores pasaran por detrás de él para girarse levemente a sus compañeros y mirarles con una ligera sonrisa aliviada en su rostro, aunque pícara, ya que no terminaba de creer por completo en las palabras de Juvia.

Aquella mañana, tras aquel breve momento de descontrol, transcurrió tranquilamente. Cada uno estuvo trabajando en su caso desde su mesa sin apenas cruzar una palabra, y dejando que el ruido de los teclados fuese el único que se oyera en todo el cuarto.

Después de una breve pausar para comer, en la que Shuusei y Juvia devoraron los platos de la cafetería, en el ordenador de Shuusei apareció un correo perteneciente al usuario del foro de Revenge. Rápidamente el chico avisó a sus compañeros y se apresuró en abrirlo mientras que ellos se agrupaban a su espalda.

Estimado Nezumi,

¿Ha sufrido alguna vez algún ataque de algún ser despreciable que ahora se encuentra entre rejas, y le gustaría vengarse de él?  
Si es así, ahora es su oportunidad. No dude en dejarse pasar por la página que le adjuntamos y disfrutar de esta aplicación que hemos desarrollado para todos ustedes.

Atentamente, Arashi

Grupo de administradores de Looking for Revenge

Los cuatro encargados de aquel caso cruzaron las miradas entre ellos.

-¿Qué narices…? –comenzó Juvia.

-¿Vengarse? –continuó Kougami-. ¿Ha hecho esto por venganza?

Akane y Shuusei observaron la pantalla con interés, concretamente el link que se adjuntaba al final del correo. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y, ante el asentimiento de Akane, el joven clicó en él.

Una nueva ventana se abrió en el ordenador, superponiéndose a las que ya estaban abiertas. Era una pantalla completamente negra, con el logotipo del foro, el círculo con rejas en el interior, dominando la imagen principal. Shuusei llevó el ratón hasta el círculo y lo presionó. Ante la mirada de los chicos apareció un video introductorio de lo que parecía ser un juego de plataformas en 3D. En la esquina superior derecha había un par de casillas para rellenar y poder comenzar la sesión. Shuusei, sin esperar a que sus compañeros le dieran el visto bueno, comenzó a teclear el nombre y contraseña del usuario del foro. La pantalla comenzó a cargar ante la impaciente mirada de los compañeros y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, apareció una lista de nombres en verde escritos sobre el fondo negro de la página.

-Dick Rogers, Janette Dream, Brooke de Blanke… –comenzó a enumerar Shuusei.

-¡Un momento! –repuso Ginoza al escuchar aquella retahíla de nombres.

El inspector se acercó rápidamente a la mesa en torno a la cual estaban todos reunidos y se asomó por encima del joven ejecutor. Ginoza estudió todos los nombres en silencio y, tras varios minutos de espera, finalmente se separó y miró a la pantalla con los ojos desorbitados, sin creerse lo que le mostraban.

-Esos son los presos desaparecidos de los que nos encargamos nosotros.

Masaoka y Yayoi también abandonaron sus puestos para ir a comprobar lo que Ginoza había dicho. Tras observar la pantalla, intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos antes de girarse de nuevo hacia su superior y esperar a que dijese algo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

Todos los allí presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, sin saber porqué todos esos nombres aparecían en aquella lista, y cuál era la relación con el caso del robo de material electrónico.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde casi sin hablar, todos pensando en la posible relación, pero sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, a excepción de Shuusei, que desde que había descubierto aquella página con los nombres había estado trasteando en ella, intentando averiguar su utilidad, ya que, por más que pinchaba en los nombres, nada pasaba.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Kougami se estiró en su silla, sacando a todos sus compañeros de sus pensamientos. No fue hasta ese momento que se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, y rápidamente comenzaron a apagar los ordenadores y recoger para irse a sus casas, todos menos Shuusei. Juvia se acercó a él, aún sentada en la silla, y se asomó a su mesa, mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

-Será mejor que lo dejes. Acabarás soñando con eso esta noche.

Shuusei apartó la mirada de la pantalla para ir a enfocarla en su compañera y mirarla con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No creo –repuso observándola con ojos sedientos.

Juvia soltó un suspiro y empujó la silla del chico lejos de su mesa para poder apagar el ordenador y obligarle a dejar la oficina.

Salieron todo el equipo junto hacia las taquillas. Juvia, como de costumbre, se adelantó a sus compañeros y salió corriendo a buscar su moto tras despedirse rápidamente de ellos y recibiendo un rápido guiño de Shuusei que pasó desapercibido al resto de los presentes.

Juvia guardó la bandolera bajo el asiento de la moto y se colocó el casco, lista para volver a su apartamento.  
Las calles ya habían encendido sus luces para iluminar la ciudad en su absoluta oscuridad, y la gente se dirigía a sus casas tras un duro día de trabajo, como Juvia, que conducía por las carreteras, esquivando coches e intentando llegar a su apartamento lo antes posible. Pero en su cabeza solo tenía lo descubierto aquel día, la invitación a aquella supuesta aplicación por parte de uno de los administradores, y la aparición de todos aquellos nombres.

Iba tan centrada en intentar encontrar algún punto de unión a todo aquello, que no vio el coche que se lanzaba sobre ella. El coche que circulaba por detrás de ella iba a más velocidad de la permitida por aquella zona de la ciudad, no vio la moto de la joven, y le dio tal golpe por detrás que hizo que la chica cayera de cabeza sobre el suelo, y saliera rodando varios metros hacia delante, dejando la moto justo delante de las ruedas delanteras del automóvil.

El golpe que recibió en la cabeza hizo que perdiera el sentido inmediatamente, a pesar de llevar el casco puesto, y el roce con el asfalto hizo que toda la piel del lado derecho de su cuerpo se levantara al no ser protegido por la fina chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

El choque hizo que todos los coches que circulaban detrás se detuvieran y sus conductores salieran a la calle a ver el accidente. El dueño del coche causante de ello salió corriendo, dejando la puerta de su automóvil abierta y acercándose a la joven, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados. Algunos de los viandantes se desviaron de su habitual rumbo para acercase al cuerpo inmóvil de la joven, y observarla con miedo en sus ojos.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! –gritó el dueño del automóvil mientras observaba el cuerpo de la joven, tumbado de lado sobre el asfalto.

Uno de los viandantes se atrevió a acercarse más que los demás, se arrodilló a su lado, y le tomó el pulso desde el cuello.

-Está viva –repuso con un suspiro. Luego alzó la mirada hasta el hombre causante de aquel desastre-. ¡Pero hombre! ¿Dónde tenía los ojos?

-N-no sé… -repuso él, ahuecando la amplia bufanda que le cubría desde la barbilla hasta los hombros, para que el aire le llegara mejor.

El viandante, ya entrado en edad, miró al joven rubio, que se había arrodillado frente al cuerpo de la joven y estiraba sus manos con la intención de alcanzarla.

-Será mejor no tocarla hasta que llegue la ambulancia –repuso el hombre.

-P-puedo acercarla yo al hospital –ofreció el joven conductor rubio.

-No se preocupe –se apresuró en contestar el hombre-. ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! –dijo alzando la voz-. Y usted –añadió mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el conductor-, será mejor que no se vaya muy lejos…

La ambulancia llegó a los pocos minutos de que el accidente se hubiese producido, acompañado de un coche de policía. Los agentes apartaron al rubio para comenzar a interrogarle sobre lo ocurrido, mientras que los auxiliares de la ambulancia comenzaban a observar el cuerpo de la joven. La giraron con cuidado hasta dejarla bocarriba y, al quitarle el casco, descubrieron la profunda brecha que se había abierto en la frente. Detuvieron la hemorragia y la pusieron un collarín. También observaron con detenimiento las heridas de todo el lado derecho del cuerpo debido a la gran distancia que había salido rodando y, tras aquello, la depositaron suavemente sobre la camilla para subirla a la ambulancia y llevarla al hospital.

Al la mañana siguiente todos los integrantes de la Unidad 1 del cuerpo de Seguridad llegaron a la oficina a la hora apropiada, todos menos Juvia.  
Ginoza estaba pensando en la gran bronca que le echaría a la joven por atreverse a llegar tarde aquel día también cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Seguridad Pública –respondió.

Algunas miradas se posaron en él, entre las que estaban la de Akane y la de Kougami, los únicos capaces de ver cómo su rostro fue cambiando a medida que la persona al otro lado del teléfono hablaba.  
Después de unos minutos en los que la otra persona estuvo en su mayor parte hablando, recibiendo únicamente monosílabos del inspector, Ginoza apartó el auricular de su oreja y, sin llegar a colgarlo, miró a todos los de la sala.

-Garuko está en el hospital.


	10. Eliminado

**10**

Todos los allí reunidos miraron al inspector sin terminarse de creer lo que estaba diciendo. Pero su cara reflejaba lo contrario. El color había abandonado su rostro y tenía la vista perdida en el frente de la sala, sin ser capaz de enfocar a un punto en concreto.  
Al observar la reacción de Ginoza, los ejecutores intercambiaron algunas miradas entre ellos mientras Akane se acercaba a su compañero y le preguntaba sobre lo ocurrido.  
Shuusei comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la salida de la oficina mientras negaba en silencio. Cuando llegó al pasillo agitó bruscamente la cabeza, intentando salir de su ensimismamiento, y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada sin que ninguno de sus compañeros se percatara de su movimiento.

Rápidamente salió del edificio y tomó un taxi hasta el hospital de la ciudad. Llegó allí en apenas unos minutos y se dirigió sin detenerse a la recepción que había a la entrada del gran edificio. Tal fue el golpe que dio sobre su superficie, que todas las enfermeras que estaban trabajando al otro lado en los documentos del centro alzaron sus miradas hasta el joven con un sobresalto. Una de ellas dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse al chico e intentar tranquilizarle mientras le preguntaba el motivo por el que estaba allí. Shuusei le puso a la mujer al corriente de lo poco que él sabía, y ella no tardó en ponerse a buscar a la enfermera que había llamado a Ginoza aquella misma mañana. Afortunadamente no tardó en encontrarla, y minutos después Shuusei estuvo hablando con ella mientras que el resto de la Unidad 1 hacía su aparición en el hospital.

-Ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico –comenzó la mujer-, pero afortunadamente sus lesiones y heridas no son graves. Si quieren, pueden acompañarme… -ofreció la chica tímidamente mientras miraba a Ginoza.

Ginoza y los demás se dispusieron a seguir a la mujer a través de los pasillos, pero Shuusei no hizo ningún movimiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? –preguntó el joven con la cabeza agachada.

-La trajeron anoche –informó la enfermera mientras se giraba de nuevo a Shuusei, deteniendo su camino hacia la habitación-. Habríamos avisado antes, pero el único número que figuraba en su ficha era el de la oficina de Seguridad Pública. Lo intenté durante toda la noche hasta que por fin esta mañana conseguí ponerme en contacto con ustedes.

-¿No había ningún número de su familia? –preguntó Akane.

-Ella no tiene familia a la que acudir –repuso Shuusei con odio y rencor en sus palabras-. No tiene a nadie.

-Había pensado en actualizar su ficha –prosiguió la enfermera tras el pesado silencio que se formó por las palabras de Shuusei-. Si no les importa que tome alguno de los suyos…

-Claro, no hay problema –dijo Ginoza-. Como su superior estoy en la responsabilidad de hacerme cargo de ella. Le puedo dejar el mío y…

-No Gino –le cortó Shuusei-. Quiero decir… -añadió, intentando suavizar sus palabras-, que tú ya tienes muchos problemas como para ocuparte de más… Puedo dar mi teléfono, al fin y al cabo es mi compañera.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, con la vista fija en Shuusei.

-Está bien, como quieras, Kagari –accedió Ginoza.

La enfermera les indicó a sus acompañantes la habitación en la que Juvia descansaba, pero se quedó fuera, tomando el número de Shuusei para actualizar la ficha de la joven. Cuando terminaron, le dirigió al muchacho una sonrisa tranquila y reconfortante, pero él no fue capaz nada más que de torcer levemente una de sus comisuras antes de entrar en la sala. Kougami, que aún no se había decidido a entrar, había estado observando a Shuusei desde que habían llegado al hospital. Cuando el chico entró al interior, se dirigió la enfermera y la detuvo antes de que ella se alejara de la puerta.

-Ese chico… -comenzó, llamando la atención de la mujer-, tiene una relación especial con ella. Si tiene algo que comunicar sobre ella, no dude en acudir a él.

La enfermera le dirigió una sonrisa al ejecutor, acompañada de un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, antes de girarse y continuar su camino hacia la recepción. Entonces Kougami suspiró y entró en el cuarto.

Allí, en la cama que había pegada a la pared bajo la ventana, reposaba Juvia sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Akane fue la que se acercó a la cama la primera, se arrodilló delante de ella y cuadró sus ojos con la cara de Juvia. No tardó en soltar un suspiro de alivio. Los demás se mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial de la cama, en absoluto silencio, observando el tranquilo respirar de la joven. Pero Shuusei no se unió al grupo, sino que se mantuvo en una esquina con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Pocos minutos después llegó la enfermera que les había guiado hasta allí. Se asomó a la puerta y le indicó al inspector con un gesto de la mano que saliera del cuarto, dirigiéndole después una fugaz mirada a Shuusei, rezando porque él también captara su mensaje.  
Pero el único que encaminó sus pasos al exterior de la sala fue Ginoza. Afortunadamente para la enfermera y sus sutiles indirectas, Kougami captó el gesto de la mujer, y siguió a su superior, tirando de Shuusei en el camino.  
Cuando los tres hombres estuvieron en el exterior, la enfermera cerró la puerta del cuarto, dejando al resto en el interior. Cuando se giró a ellos, dedicó una rápida sonrisa agradecida a Kougami por su ayuda antes de detenerse en Ginoza y comenzar a explicarle lo sucedido.

-Llegó anoche con algunas abrasiones por todo el lado derecho del cuerpo, debido a la cantidad de metros que rodó tras el impacto. Pero no son graves, lo único que la molestarán durante unos días. Tiene también la muñeca derecha torcida de cuando cayó al suelo, y una brecha en la frente, pero gracias al casco no ha sido nada más que un corte superficial. Estamos terminando con las últimas pruebas, pero podrá irse pronto. Esperaremos a que despierte y a que vea ella cómo se encuentra, para que decida ella si quiere quedarse o no.

-Tratándose de Garuko, querrá salir corriendo en cuanto abra los ojos… Será mejor mantenerla vigilada hasta que terminen con las pruebas y nos den el visto bueno para que abandone el centro –repuso Ginoza con la mirada perdida en el techo, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta-. Gracias –añadió, bajando la cabeza de nuevo hacia la enfermera.

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de irse de nuevo, dejándoles a los tres solos.

-Bueno, en ese caso –continuó Kougami cuando hubieron perdido de vista la enfermera-, será mejor que la dejemos descansar y vayamos a comer algo hasta que se despierte. Pero uno deberá quedarse con ella, solo por si acaso.

-Estás dando por sentado que se despertará hoy –observó Ginoza.

-Estamos hablando de Juvia, ¿verdad? Simplemente está durmiendo. Ella no necesita ningún tipo de reposo –añadió Kougami con una sonrisa.

Shuusei, que había estado ausente hasta el momento, se sobresaltó cuando Kougami colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te parece, Kagari? ¿Te encargas de Juvia?

-¿Q-qué? –preguntó el chico, intentando situarse tras aquel viaje lejos del hospital.

Pero Kougami no siguió hablando. Se asomó al interior del cuarto y les indicó a los del interior que ya podían salir. Cuando Akane, Yayoi y Masaoka hubieron abandonado el cuarto, Kougami le dio un empujón a Shuusei hacia el interior de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se llevó a sus compañeros a la cafetería del hospital.

Shuusei se vio abandonado a su suerte en aquel cuarto, sin más compañía que un anciano durmiente y Juvia. Con un suspiro se acercó a una de las sillas que descansaban entre medias de las dos camas y la acercó al cabecero de la cama sobre la que dormía Juvia. Se quedó unos segundos medio tumbado en ella, mirando el techo de la habitación, hasta que decidió incorporarse y observar a su compañera. Colocó sus codos al lado de la almohada y la barbilla sobre las manos. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Juvia, cerrados y relajados. El flequillo le caía desordenadamente por la frente, ocultando parcialmente la venda que le cubría el lado derecho de esta. Aparte de aquella venda en la frente, no parecía tener nada más, pero según le habían dicho, su cuerpo, cubierto en aquel momento por la fina sábana, debía estar completamente arañado y magullado. Se atrevió a dejar aventurar su mano por la sábana y a deslizarla un poco a lo largo del cuerpo de la joven, descubriendo el brazo con la piel levantada, revelando la piel rosa de las capas más internas del cuerpo, con algún que otro puntito rojo por el que salía de vez en cuando alguna gota de sangre.  
Shuusei suspiró, al principio de dolor al imaginar aquellas heridas en su cuerpo, pero luego de alivio, al ver que las heridas que había sufrido no eran más que unas abrasiones. Cuando escuchó las palabras de Ginoza aquella mañana se había puesto en lo peor. No le habían dado detalles concretos del accidente, pero ella debía de ir en su moto camino a casa cuando algo la hizo caer de ella, haciéndola rodar varios metros por el asfalto. Shuusei apretó su puño. Tendría que preguntar por lo sucedido, y averiguar si había alguien más implicado en el accidente. En ese caso… Se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano. El dolor le hizo volver a la realidad. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocar la mirada y la descendió hasta Juvia, quien había abierto los ojos en algún momento durante el rato que Shuusei estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos.  
Shuusei, al encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de la chica, parpadeó más rápido que antes, pensando que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pero no fue así. Cuanto más parpadeaba, más clara se volvía la imagen, y más brillo descubría en los ojos de la chica. Pero siguió sin reaccionar. Juvia apartó la mirada de Shuusei y comenzó a incorporarse en la cama, ayudándose de su brazo izquierdo. Observó la habitación con detenimiento antes de volver a detenerse sobre los incrédulos ojos de Shuusei.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma –dijo la muchacha.

-¡N-no digas esas cosas! –repuso él rápidamente-. Es solo que me has sorprendido. No esperaba que te despertaras tan rápido.

-No tengo más sueño.

Juvia deslizó sus piernas hasta el borde de la cama, perdiendo la sábana en el camino y desvelando sus piernas vestidas hasta la mitad del muslo con el ligero camisón del hospital. La pierna derecha estaba mucho menos magullada que el brazo, pero el vaquero no había podido protegerla por completo, por lo que tenía algún ligero arañazo a lo largo de ella, especialmente en la rodilla, que la tenía muy raspada. Se levantó sin dudar y sin dejar que sus piernas se tambalearan y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Juvia –comenzó Shuusei, aún sentado en la silla-, ¿a dónde vas?

-¿No lo ves? A por mis cosas para poder irme.

-Tienes que esperar a los resultados –repuso el chico con un suspiro-. Si eres buena chica puede que te dejen salir hoy mismo pero… ¡Eh!

Shuusei se detuvo al ver que la chica había salido de la habitación, ignorando completamente sus palabras. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió detrás de ella. Afortunadamente no tuvo que correr mucho ya que a los pocos metros de la puerta del cuarto fue capaz de cogerla por la muñeca y encaminarla de nuevo al interior del cuarto, tirando de ella mientras que Juvia intentaba resistirse. Shuusei la sentó en la cama, cerró la puerta y volvió para sentarse a su lado.

-Vamos Juvia, tienes que poner de tu parte. Si no colaboras, Gino no te dejará salir del hospital.

-Tsk.

-Y cambiando de tema… A partir de ahora voy a exigir un mensaje cada vez que llegues a casa después del trabajo, para saber que has llegado bien.

-¿A sí? –repuso ella con una sonrisa de medio lado-. ¿Y quién te crees para exigir eso?

-¿De verdad tengo que responder a eso? –susurró mientras se acercaba a su cuello.

Shuusei acarició el contorno del cuello de Juvia con la punta de la nariz, haciendo que la piel de la joven se pusiera de gallina ante el roce. A la nariz le siguieron los labios, que comenzaron a dejar un reguero de besos en torno al cuello, que no tardó en subir hasta la mejilla y alcanzar los labios de Juvia. Ella respondió al beso y poco a poco comenzó a subir su mano al pelo del chico, enredando sus dedos entre sus mechones.  
Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, rebelando a Kougami al otro lado, que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos, que se separaron rápidamente.

-No me voy a asustar por unos besos –repuso el joven mientras entraba en el cuarto y le tendía una lata a Shuusei-. Lo siento Juvia, no sabía que estabas despierta y no te he traído nada.

-No te preocupes, Kou –dijo ella, sonriente.

-Ya veo que estás bien –añadió el chico, mirando de reojo a Shuusei-. Nos has dado un buen susto a todos.

-Siento haberos preocupado, pero me encuentro bien. Ahora lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y volver a la oficina. ¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre los nombres de los presos?

-No nos has dado tiempo –repuso Shuusei-. Apenas estábamos encendiendo los ordenadores cuando nos ha llamado la enfermera para decirnos que estabas aquí.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí? Puede estar pasando algo y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-Para el carro, jovencita –intervino Kougami-. Gino sabe perfectamente lo que hace, y, aunque no lo creas, un ejecutor también es importante para el cuerpo, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo.

-Por eso ahora tienes que esperar a recuperarte antes de hacer nada –añadió Shuusei.

-Pero estoy bien. No son más que unos arañazos.

-Ya se lo decía yo a Gino –suspiró Kougami-. Me temo que, en ese caso, lo único que tenemos que hacer es pedir los resultados de las pruebas y que den permiso para salir. Voy a ver si encuentro a la enfermera.

Kougami salió del cuarto, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en cuarto, además del anciano que seguía durmiendo al otro lado de la cortina. Cuando la puerta se cerró, con Kougami al otro lado, los chicos se miraron y se sonrojaron al haber sido descubiertos, aunque su compañero parecía saberlo desde antes, ya que no se había sorprendido.

La comida de Juvia llegó pocos minutos después, pero ella tenía el estómago cerrado, por lo que le ofreció la carne y el postre a Shuusei, comiendo ella únicamente el primer plato que le habían servido. Tras la comida aún siguieron hablando tranquilamente durante un rato, hasta que Kougami llegó acompañado de Gino, la enfermera y un hombre ataviado con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando del cuello.  
Aquel hombre le dio el visto bueno a Juvia para salir del hospital, pero solo si era cuidadosa con sus movimientos y se comprometía a visitarlos si algo pasaba.

-Y no te fuerces –añadió el doctor antes de dejar el cuarto acompañado de la enfermera.

Juvia deseó que no hubiese dicho esas palabras delante de Ginoza, porque ahora su superior no la dejaría trabajar en varios días.  
Rápidamente echó a los chicos de la habitación para poder vestirse ella tranquilamente con la ropa que Akane le había traído de su taquilla de la oficina.  
Cuando salió del cuarto descubrió que todos sus compañeros se habían ido ya a la oficina, todos menos Shuusei, que la esperaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente.

Salieron al exterior, y Shuusei detuvo un taxi. Juvia se montó en él y entonces, cuando su compañero hubo indicado el destino al conductor, se acordó.

-Me da miedo preguntar, pero… ¿y mi moto?

-La enviaron al taller. Según me han contado no está muy dañada –dijo él mientras se giraba hacia ella-, así que quita esa cara de susto. Además el seguro se hará cargo de la reparación. Quedará como nueva –se detuvo durante un rato antes de continuar-. Juvia… ¿qué recuerdas del accidente?

Ella desvió su mirada al exterior del automóvil mientras se esforzaba por ordenar sus recuerdos.

-Muy poco –dijo después de un rato-. Solo un golpe por detrás. Perdí el control de la moto, y caí hacia delante. A partir de ahí no recuerdo nada.

-Ya… Si fue por detrás es difícil saber algo más…

-Me han dicho que el hombre que me golpeó se ofreció a llevarme al hospital. Pero uno de los testigos insistió en que lo mejor era llamar a una ambulancia.

Shuusei se quedó pensativo, memorizando las palabras de Juvia, que eran mucho más importantes de lo que ella pudiese creer.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a la oficina. En el interior ya estaban todos trabajando, incluso Kougami había invadido el ordenador de Shuusei. Los chicos se acercaron en silencio y se colocaron a su espalda, observando la pantalla del ordenador.

-Ya están activos los links de los nombres de los reclusos –les informó Kougami a los recién llegados-. Cada uno de ellos tiene una página propia, pero aún no sabemos para qué sirven.

-Le hemos enviado los datos de la página a Shion para que los analice –añadió Ginoza a la espalda de los chicos, que se había acercado a ellos cuando entraron en la sala. Los dos se giraron hacia él y los ojos del inspector se detuvieron en Juvia-. Sé que te dará igual lo que te diga, Garuko, pero tú no debes estar aquí. Deberías irte a descansar. Pero como sé que vas a hacer lo que quieras, prefiero no insistir. Ya eres mayorcita para tomar tus decisiones.

Ginoza se dio la vuelta y volvió a su sitio al final de la sala. Kougami desocupó el asiento de Shuusei para que el chico pudiera sentarse ante su ordenador, y rápidamente todos los ejecutores estuvieron en sus sitios, estudiando el caso que tenían entre manos.

-Joder –dijo Shuusei después de casi una hora-. Esto es como un juego… Es una aplicación para crear videojuegos, más concretamente –todos sus compañeros se agruparon a su alrededor.- Puedo hacer lo que quiera, poner paredes, destruirlas…

En medio de la sala que aparecía en la pantalla, un cuadrado con baldosas negras, había un avatar de una persona vestida con un pijama de rayas, como el de los reclusos. Shuusei creó al lado de aquella habitación otra de las mismas dimensiones y puso una puerta para comunicarlas. Rápidamente el avatar se movió hacia la puerta, la abrió y pasó la otra habitación, en la que empezó a dar vueltas mientras tanteaba las paredes con las manos.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Akane, claramente perdida y sin entender qué estaba pasando.

Shuusei clicó en una de las pestañas que aparecían en la derecha de la pantalla, al lado de aquella sala, y apareció una enorme colección de armas. Seleccionó un cuchillo e inmediatamente apareció en la sala, cayendo delante del avatar. El personaje cogió el cuchillo, lo miró con detenimiento y se lo llevó al cuello. La sangre no tardó en aparecer, formando un charco rojo pixelado a los pies del personaje, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, antes de tumbarse bocabajo en el suelo, sobre la sangre. En medio de la pantalla apareció un enorme letrero con letras rojas brillantes y parpadeantes.

"El objetivo ha sido eliminado"

Bajo el letrero apareció el pequeño logotipo de una cámara. Shuusei pinchó en él y la imagen proveniente de una cámara de seguridad ocupó el lugar de la pantalla del juego. En ella se podía ver el cuerpo de una persona vestido con el traje de recluso carente de vida sobre un enorme charco de sangre. Aquella sala, de baldosas negras, era como la habitación del juego, y la persona estaba en la misma posición que el avatar. La cara de la persona se podía ver con mediana claridad debido a la baja calidad de la cámara, pero Ginoza no tardó en reconocerle como uno de los reclusos desaparecidos. Fue rápidamente a su mesa a por el informe y se lo tendió a sus compañeros para que corroboraran sus palabras. Todos ellos coincidieron en que así era y que la persona que tenían muerta delante era el recluso que había desaparecido hacía unos meses en su traslado. Shuusei volvió a la pantalla de los nombres, y comprobaron que el nombre de aquel recluso había desaparecido de aquella lista.  
Los ejecutores se revolvieron, inquietos, intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, y los inspectores intercambiaron una mirada. Segundos después, el comunicador de Ginoza comenzó a sonar. Shion había obtenido algunos datos del análisis de la página, entre los que se encontraba la localización del lugar de origen de la señal. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Shuusei y Juvia se tensaron. Las coordenadas del lugar aparecieron en los relojes de todos ellos, y descubrieron que era un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Ginoza no había terminado su conversación con Shion cuando los dos jóvenes se levantaron y se aproximaron a la salida de la oficina.

-¡¿A dónde os creéis que vais vosotros dos?! –gritó Ginoza mirando las espaldas de los dos ejecutores.

-¿Realmente quieres una respuesta? –prosiguió Juvia.

-¡Garuko! ¡Como des un paso fuera de esta sala serás expulsada del caso y obligada a tomar unos días de reposo! –insistió el supervisor-. E incluso transferida de Unidad.

Juvia se detuvo. Las bajas que Ginoza imponían a sus subordinados era muy largas, y ella no sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo alejada de la oficina, sin nada que la distrajese. Y el cambio de Unidad… Llevaba años en esa unidad. No sería capaz de entrar en otra Unidad y empezar de cero de nuevo… Ella pertenecía la Unidad de Ginoza…  
Shuusei colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Juvia y la miró con decisión. Entones supo que él estaría con ella, sucediese lo que sucediese.  
Juvia salió de la oficina seguida de cerca por Shuusei, sin dejar que las amenazas de Ginoza le hiciesen cambiar de opinión. Lo bueno de Ginoza es que al final todo se quedaba en eso, simples amenazas. Nunca llegaba a cumplir ninguna de ellas. Bueno, tal vez la de la baja sí…

Shuusei paró un taxi una vez estuvieron los dos armados con sus Dominators, obtenidas al forzar el robot que las albergaba, y ambos se dirigieron al edificio marcado por Shion. No les costó entrar, ya que la puerta inferior estaba oxidada y se rompió con darle una suave patada. Comenzaron a subir pisos por las oxidadas escaleras, sin descubrir nada de interés. Hasta que llegaron a la planta superior. De una de las habitaciones salía una débil luz azulada, que se escapaba por debajo del marco. Shuusei se colocó a un lado de la puerta, y Juvia al otro, al lado del picaporte, abrió la puerta, y Shuusei se coló al interior, con su espalda protegida por Juvia.

En aquella habitación había largas mesas que cubrían de una pared a la de enfrente, con muchos ordenadores sobre ellas, y una persona inmóvil delante de cada una de las pantallas. Todas las personas miraban hacia delante, dándole la espalda a la puerta y a los chicos. Shuusei y Juvia rompieron su formación y se acercaron a la última fila de mesas. La joven se acercó a un cuerpo y comprobó su pulso, colocando un par de dedos en el cuello.

-Están vivos –informó.

-Y conectados a los ordenadores –añadió Shuusei.

-¿Cómo? –dijo ella mientras observaba con más detenimiento el cuerpo que tendía delante.

A ambos lados de la frente tenía un par de ventosas, y los dedos de las manos estaban metidos en unos pequeños aparatos con la forma de estos. También tenían algunos cables que salían sus brazos y piernas, y que iban a terminar al ordenador, como el resto de chismes que tenían conectados a su cuerpo. Todas las personas de allí estaban así, conectados de la misma manera y, aparentemente, todos vivos. Mientras Juvia estuvo comprobando todas las conexiones, Shuusei se adentró en la sala, observando las pantallas de los ordenadores. Todas mostraban la misma imagen, una sala cuadrada de baldosas negras con un avatar en medio de ella. Todas menos una. La pantalla que tenía una imagen distinta era una de las de la primera fila, y mostraba un brillante y parpadeante letrero en letras rojas.

Ha sido eliminado.  
Disfrute de la eternidad.

La persona que estaba sentada ante aquel ordenador no tenía la misma postura que todas las demás. Los demás tenían la mirada fija en sus pantallas, con los ojos abiertos, pero sin brillo en ellos, pero este estaba tumbado sobre el teclado. Shuusei lo bordeó hasta llegar al lado al que su cara apuntaba, y descubrió al hombre de los documentos de Ginoza que les había enseñado hacía unos minutos, con el cuello abierto y un charco de sangre sobre la mesa y bajo la silla.

-¡Joder! Este está muerto… Y no sé porqué me da que está muerto por culpa del juego ese…

-¿Qué estás…?

Pero Juvia no pudo terminar su frase. A lo lejos le llegó el quejido ahogado de Shuusei, seguido de un golpe seco. La joven siguió avanzando, intentando descubrir algo en aquella oscuridad, únicamente rota por la débil luz de los ordenadores, pero antes de que pudiera descubrir algo, o de alcanzar a Shuusei, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó sin sentido sobre el suelo.


	11. El juego

**11**

Cuando Juvia abrió los ojos, no encontró diferencia entre tenerlos abiertos o cerrados.  
El lugar en el que se encontraba era completamente negro, sin distinción entre paredes, techo o suelo. Aquello era la nada, y Juvia se sentía flotar en medio de aquella masa oscura y opresiva, que la dejaba sin aliento.  
Intentó girar, y mirar a su alrededor, pero se sintió pesada y atada por aquella oscuridad de manos y piernas. Se revolvió, intentando soltarse, pero lo único que hizo fue cansarse en vano.  
Después de lo que a ella le pareció la eternidad de forcejeo, dejó relajar sus músculos y dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, como el que se deja llevar por la corriente de un río.

-Parece que ya te has relajado –repuso una voz alterada que envolvió la oscuridad en la que Juvia se encontraba sumergida.

La joven dio un bote y se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que la voz volviese a hablar.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –insistió la voz.

Pero ella siguió en silencio.

-Deberías darte cuenta de la situación en la que estás –repuso la voz, mostrando molestia-. Ahora mismo no eres tú la que la controlas. Y eso no es algo que te guste, ¿verdad? –añadió con sorna.

Juvia hizo un ruido de molesta apenas audible. Era cierto que ella siempre intentaba manejar sus actos e intentaba que las cosas fuesen como ella quería.

-Ahora estás en mis manos –dijo la voz-. Y no solo tú…

Juvia recordó lo que había pasado momentos antes en la habitación de los ordenadores. Un quejido, un golpe y ella sobre el suelo sin sentido.

-Si quieres salir de aquí sin que nada os pase a ninguno de los dos, tendrás que jugar conmigo. ¿Qué me dices? Será divertido.

Juvia se imaginó una sonrisa plagada de afilados dientes cuando escuchó aquella última frase. Giró sobre sí misma, intentando averiguar el origen de la voz.

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite. Y si la colmas, pagarás las consecuencias –se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar-. Pero sé que a ti no te importa lo que te pueda pasar. Por eso quiero advertirte de que tengo algo preciado para ti, y que será él quien pague las consecuencias de tus malos actos.

"Shuusei" pensó.

La voz se rió en una larga y demente carcajada.

-Tu psycho se ha alterado. Parece que realmente es preciado para ti…

Juvia se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando controlar los impulsos que le gritaban al oído que encontrase a aquel canalla y le volase la tapa de los sesos con la Dominator.

"La Dominator".

Juvia se llevó la mano al cinturón, pero el lugar que solía ocupar su arma estaba ahora vacío.

-No te preocupes por tu arma. Aquí no te hará falta.

Aquel tipejo ya estaba empezando a tocarle las narices a Juvia. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera todo lo que ella pensaba?

La estaba observando desde algún lugar…

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Comenzamos?

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción? –repuso ella, ya cansada y deseando salir de allí.

-Así me gusta. Bueno, en ese caso…

La oscuridad que rodeaba a Juvia se disolvió por completo, dejándola suavemente sobre la irregular superficie de un camino de piedra colonizado por la hierba que aparecía entre las rocas. Juvia cerró los ojos, cegada por la intensa luminosidad del sol en aquel lugar. Parpadeó varias veces y se llevó una mano a la frente para utilizarla como visera y poder ver con mayor claridad el lugar en el que se encontraba.  
Aquel lugar parecía ser unas antiguas ruinas casi inexploradas. El campo, ya dominado por la naturaleza, tenía desperdigados lo que parecían ser algunas construcciones pequeñas y realizadas en roca.  
Juvia comenzó a caminar a través de ellas, hasta que llegó a una con la entrada cerrada por una débil malla de hierro. Se acercó a ella y posó sus dedos sobre ella, dejándolos introducirse por los huecos que formaban las hebras de hierro unidas entre ellas. Cuando Juvia estuvo al lado de la verja, con la nariz rozando la fría superficie del hierro, escuchó un suave "clack" y la puerta se abrió suavemente con sus dedos aún enganchados entre los hierros que la formaban.

Supuso que aquello era el juego de aquel maníaco, pero no pudo resistirse y negarse a entrar. Su vida estaba en sus manos, y no solo su vida. También la de Shu.

Empujó aún más la puerta para poder ella entrar al interior, pero se encontró una sala pequeña, de suelo de arena y paredes de piedra, y sin techo. Pero delante de ella había unas escaleras que descendían a otra estancia bajo tierra.  
Juvia suspiró y se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras se imaginaba a aquel hombre mirándola desde dios sabe dónde, jugando con ella y manipulándola a su antojo. Comenzó a bajarlas, adentrándose junto con las escaleras en la oscuridad que había bajo aquella pequeña estancia. Bajó lentamente por la escalera que le pareció interminable y, cuando llegó al último escalón, las antorchas a ambos lados del largo pasillo que se extendía delante de las escaleras se encendieron, indicándole a la joven el camino a seguir.

Estuvo caminando durante varios minutos sin más compañía que el sonido de sus pisadas sobre la arena del suelo, cuando la voz volvió a sonar desde el extremo del pasillo que se extendía delante de Juvia.

-Siempre me han gustado los juegos de exploración. ¿A ti no? Avanzar sin saber qué tesoros o trampas encontraras… Es algo que me engancha y me obliga a seguir jugando.

Juvia ignoró las palabras del hombre y siguió caminando.

-Y además ahora puedo ser yo mismo el que crea los niveles. Es algo maravilloso. Me preguntó con qué empezaré…

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Pero no tardó en ser roto, varios minutos después por aquella voz.

-¡Ah! ¡Me acabo de acordar! Qué falta de educación por mi parte. No me he presentado. Soy Looking for Revenge, aunque la gente me llama simplemente Revenge. Acotaciones que surgen en los foros…

Juvia se detuvo, helada al escuchar aquel nombre. Estaba hablando con el hombre que había planeado todo, los robos, la creación de aquel juego y el secuestro de los reclusos.  
Revenge siguió hablando a la espalda de Juvia mientras ella intentaba poner en orden sus ideas. Revenge había secuestrado a los reclusos para conectarlos a su juego. Pero para crear aquel juego necesitaba mucho material, por lo que creó el foro, para que todos los inconformistas de la sociedad hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, y entonces él solo tendría que recoger el material y crear su jueguecito. Luego ofreció a algunos de los usuarios del foro, entre los que estaban ellos, Nezumi, el entrar en su juego y probarlo. Allí pudieron elegir uno de los reclusos secuestrados, y jugar con él en el nivel que ellos mismos pudieron crear. Era la decisión de los creadores del nivel si el recluso moría, o si solo querían jugar con él, haciéndole sufrir, seguramente por venganza y despecho.

Un juego que pudiese matar… ¿Podía ser eso cierto? Ellos mataron desde la oficina a uno de los reclusos. Bueno, le dieron el cuchillo, y él decidió quitarse la vida. Cuando descubrieron su cuerpo real en aquella sala descubrieron que había muerto de la misma manera que el avatar del juego.

-Vamos, sigue avanzando. Si te quedas parada nunca llegarás al final del nivel –repuso la voz, un poco molesta.

-¿Este nivel lo has creado tú? –repuso ella, mirando a su alrededor.

-Claro, y es mucho más complejo que otros que han creado los otros jugadores, como vosotros, Nezumi. Vaya manera más aburrida de terminar con el juego… ¿Cómo se os ocurre darle un arma para que se mate él mismo?

Les habían descubierto. Revenge se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la policía en el foro y en el juego.

-No pongas esa cara de susto Juvia. No fue muy difícil descubriros. Me parece recordar que vuestra primera única reunión fue la de la redada de los guardias. Qué mala suerte. Normalmente suele ser más divertido. Puede que me hubieses descubierto antes si hubieses visto la entrega del material.

Aquel hombre sabía mucho más de lo que Juvia había supuesto. Había sido él el que les había mantenido vigilados en todo momento, y habría sido muy fácil para él haber manipulado a toda su Unidad.  
Entonces Juvia se dio cuenta de otra cosa más.

"Estoy jodida" pensó mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. "Incluso sabe quién soy…Está claro que es él el que nos controla a nosotros".

Entonces a la espalda de Juvia se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. La joven se quedó parada, mirando detrás de ella, intentando descubrir qué había sido aquel ruido. Entonces vio que una gran roca se dirigía al lugar en el que ella estaba parada, rodando sobre sí misma a una gran velocidad. Juvia, tras soltar un taco, comenzó a correr, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre la roca y ella. Pero cada vez la tenía más cerca. Estaba a punto de ser alcanzada, cuando vio una habitación al lado izquierdo del pasillo. Giró y entró en el momento justo en que la roca pasaba rozando sus talones. Juvia se detuvo, ya a salvo en la nueva sala, mientras escuchaba la roca seguir rodando por el pasillo. Mientras la joven intentaba recuperar el aliento, apoyada sobre sus rodillas, la voz volvió a hablar.

-Será mejor que no me tengas aburrido esperando a que te decidas a continuar. Tus pausas te pueden salir muy caras.

Juvia miró una vez más a su espalda antes de seguir caminando. Atravesó la sala rápidamente, pero a un par de pasos por delante de la puerta notó un saliente en el suelo, por lo que lo saltó sin problemas para entrar en la siguiente sala. Pero un ruido metálico se escuchó bajo los pies. Juvia saltó hacia delante y rodó hasta la habitación de delante. Aún en el suelo se giró y vio que, en el lugar dónde había estado parada hacía unos segundos había ahora un gran número de lanzas que salían del suelo, reunidas en un punto común, donde habría estado su cuerpo si ella no se hubiera movido lo suficientemente rápido.

-No es divertido si esquivas las trampas –se quejó la voz.

"Encima infantil…"

Juvia pasó a la siguiente sala, pero en cuanto puso un pie en ella sintió que el suelo temblaba. La baldosa sobre la que estaba ella situada se movió y comenzó a caer, con Juvia aún sobre ella. La joven estiró los brazos y se agarró a la baldosa de delante, sintiendo como la nada se extendía bajo sus pies. Hizo fuerza con los brazos y se alzó, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, la baldosa sobre la que estaba comenzó a temblar. Juvia rodó hacia un lado mientras veía la baldosa caer y comenzaba a notar el temblor, extendiéndose por toda la sala. Se puso de pie de un salto y fue saltando de baldosa en baldosa hasta la pared de enfrente, con otra puerta abierta hacia otra sala.  
Tras varios saltos más fue capaz de alcanzarla, pero al otro lado no había una sala parecida a todas por las que acababa de pasar. Aquel lugar no tenía la amarillenta luz que tenían las demás, sino que estaba bañada en un tono azulado, proveniente de un agujero que había en lo alto del techo. Juvia avanzó por la nueva estancia, pero se encontró con que estaba cortada justo a la mitad, con un profundo e infinito precipicio extendiéndose bajo ella.

-No hay salida –informó la joven.

-Fíjate mejor.

Juvia caminó lentamente hacia el borde y se detuvo cuando la parte delantera de sus pies se quedaron sin terreno para pisar. Miró hacia abajo y vio el agua correr a incontables metros de distancia.

-Adelante –le invitó Revenge.

Juvia tragó mientras escuchaba el correr feroz del agua bajo sus pies. Se preguntó por las posibilidades que tendría de sobrevivir a una caída así, pero si no lo hacía, daba igual lo que hiciera, correría la misma suerte que si saltaba al agua y no salía ilesa, y no solo ella, Shuusei también.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y saltar a los fieros remolinos del río que corría por el interior de aquella cavidad subterránea.


	12. Cuento para niños

**12**

Juvia recuperó la consciencia después de lo que le pareció la eternidad. Sintió la mitad inferior del cuerpo sumergida en el agua, pero de cintura para arriba estaba prácticamente seca. Se forzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró tendida sobre la hierba que bordeaba la orilla del río que pasaba por el centro de un pequeño pueblo. Posó sus manos sobre el húmedo césped y se impulsó para salir del agua. Observó su alrededor, comenzando por el río que pasaba por el valle situado a un nivel inferior que el resto del pueblo, continuando por las casas que se veían a ambos lados del valle, y terminando por el puente que unía ambas zonas.  
Juvia alzó la cabeza y vio el sol en lo más alto del cielo, un cielo azul de primavera completamente despejado. Pero no se escuchaban pájaros, ni niños, ni se veían personas caminar por la calle.

"¿Cómo he terminado aquí?" se preguntó la joven, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de lo absurda que resultaba aquella pregunta, ya que daba igual lo ilógica que pareciera la situación, allí todo era posible, todo lo que a Revenge se le ocurriera. Él era el dueño de todo en aquel momento.

Juvia dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acercarse a la ladera que rodeaba el río por el lado en el que estaba y comenzar a subirla, ayudándose de las manos para no resbalarse.

Deambuló durante varios minutos por el pueblo, descubriendo casas, tiendas y parques, todos vacíos. Sus pies la llevaron a través de las calles mientras que ella solo le prestaba atención al paisaje. Hacía rato que no oía a Revenge, pero supuso que aquello sería parte de su juego, y que si se desviaba demasiado de su objetivo, él volvería a contactar con ella para llevarla por el camino correcto, o lo haría con alguna de sus sutilezas, como la de lanzarle una roca enorme, rodando detrás de ella, y amenazando con aplastarla contra el asfalto.  
A lo lejos vio una pequeña colina, a las afueras del pueblo, por detrás de las casas e, instintivamente, comenzó a caminar hacia ella. A medida que se acercaba, las calles comenzaron a inclinarse levemente, hasta que llegaron a la base de la colina, donde el desnivel se acentuó, revelando una larga y empinada cuesta, rodeaba de altos árboles en flor que tapaban casi por completo la visión del cielo. Aquellos árboles estaban llenos hasta sus copas de diminutas flores rosas, y las que ya habían caído sobre el suelo formaban una suave alfombra rosada, dejando libre justo en medio un estrecho camino de asfalto, que conducía a la cima de la colina.

Juvia comenzó a ascender, pensando en lo mucho que le recordaba aquel lugar a otro en el que hacía años que no estaba. A medida que ascendía, aquella idea se fue asentando cada vez más en su cabeza, hasta que se detuvo de repente, y miró al pueblo que había dejado a sus pies, entre los huecos de los troncos que se amontonaban en uno de los lados del camino. Se acercó a la barandilla de seguridad colocaba justo en el borde y se encaramó a ella.

"No puede ser…"

Juvia se bajó de un salto de la barandilla y comenzó a correr, colina arriba.  
No paró hasta que el camino se vio cortado por un gran edificio, rodeado por un bajo muro de piedra. Ella, al verlo, sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban, pero no se dio el lujo de detenerse a tomar aire. Entró rápidamente al patio delimitado por el muro de piedra hasta la puerta principal del edificio, pero se detuvo delante de ella, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras trazaba un mapa en su cabeza de todo aquel sitio que tan bien conocía.  
Posó sus manos sobre la puerta y las empujó hacia el interior. Avanzó unos pasos, dejando ambas puertas abiertas a su espalda y dejando que la luz del sol entrara en el recinto, revelando varias filas de taquillas colocadas frente a la puerta. Se acercó instintivamente a una de ellas y dejó pasar sus dedos por su fría superficie. Aquella taquilla le había pertenecido a ella durante años, hasta que se vio obligada a dejar aquel lugar debido a todo lo sucedido.  
Entonces vio, algunas taquillas por debajo a su izquierda una única taquilla abierta. Caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló para poder ver el interior con claridad. Dentro había un único libro de tapa dura, y fino, muy fino. La portada era de un colón marrón con motitas rojas, pero no presentaba ningún título, por ningún lado. Se incorporó con el libro aún en sus manos, y lo abrió lentamente. En el interior descubrió páginas con dibujos y apenas texto.

-Un libro para niños… -repuso la joven, esperando algún tipo de comentario por parte de Revenge.

Pero siguió sumida en el silencio, sin escuchar la voz del que era su único acompañante en aquel momento, por poco que le gustara. Aunque sabía que seguía con ella. Podía sentirle observándola por encima de su cabeza, estudiando todos sus movimientos.

Juvia desechó sus pensamientos y se centró en el texto del libro.

-"Erase una vez un pequeño muchacho que fue un buen día desarropado por el protector manto de sus padres, y llevado junto con otros niños de su misma edad al edificio que todos ellos aprenderían a odiar en algún momento de sus vidas, algunos más que otros…"

"¿Y esto es lectura para niños?" pensó mientras pasaba la página.

-"El niño lloró y lloró, rogándole a su madre el dejarle quedar en casa. Pero él fue llevado en contra de sus deseos a aquel lugar, donde se encontró con más niños llorosos como él. Una mujer, parecida a su madre, les dirigió a los recién llegados algunas palabras amables antes de llevarles a la clase donde pasarían varios de los siguientes años."

Juvia pasó la página, pero no encontró más texto, simplemente un dibujo de un pájaro, plasmado en lo que parecía ser una placa de madera.

La joven estudió el dibujo durante un rato ya que, por más que lo miraba, más le sonaba, por lo que le dedicó todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta descubrir de dónde era.  
Aquel grabado pertenecía a una de las clases de pre-escolar. Las clases de los niños pequeños estaban divididas por animales en lugar de números, y el pájaro era uno de los animales. Cerró el libro, lo colocó bajo su brazo y comenzó a correr hacia el ala de infantil. Pasó la clase de las ardillas, de los gatos y de los perros, y justo después se encontró con la de los pájaros. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y deslizó los dedos por la superficie rugosa del grabado, reconociendo el dibujo del libro en él.  
Abrió la puerta con suavidad y entró al interior. La clase se hallaba vacía y en perfectas condiciones. Había varias mesas pequeñas situadas en el centro de la clase, y una esquina enmoquetada con varios juguetes esparcidos sobre ella. Caminó a través de la clase, dejando la puerta abierta y vio que en la mesa que estaba más cerca de la pizarra, en la pared opuesta a la de la puerta, había otro libro de las mismas características que el anterior. Recogió el nuevo, dejando el que traía en su lugar y lo leyó.

-"El pequeño, a pesar de sus pocas ganas de ir a aquel lugar, terminó conociendo más niños de su edad, lo que le puso muy contento. Desgraciadamente, no llegó a congeniar demasiado con ninguno de ellos, ya que todos ellos le quitaban los juguetes, le rompían sus dibujos o no le hacían caso a la hora del recreo." Menudo drama –suspiró ella, mientras pasaba la página-. "Fue varios años después cuando conoció a las personas que le cambiarían la vida. El joven muchacho se hallaba jugando a la sombra de un gran árbol con su pala de juguete, haciendo un agujero en el que luego enterraría algún tesoro, cuando algunos curiosos se acercaron a observar. Los niños se sentaron a su alrededor y le ayudaron a hacer su agujero más grande, utilizando para ello sus propias manos. Cuando terminaron, los chicos se miraron sonrientes y decidieron enterrar no solo un tesoro, sino cuatro, uno por cada una de las personas que habían ayudado a hacer ese hoyo. Aquel sería su tesoro y su secreto."

Juvia pasó la página con lentitud, revelando el dibujo de cuatro muchachos, dos niños y dos niñas, que se sonreían abiertamente mientras mostraban sus manos completamente manchadas tras haber estado jugando con la tierra.  
La joven dejó el libro con lentitud sobre el otro y corrió hacia el patio del colegio. En aquel lugar había varios árboles, pero Juvia se dirigió automáticamente hacia uno de ellos, se arrodilló a su sombra y comenzó a escarbar con las manos. Por suerte la tierra no era muy dura y pudo hacer un hoyo casi sin problemas. Arañó hasta que tocó con los dedos la superficie lisa de una caja de zapatos. La sacó y la abrió, descubriendo en su interior un tercer libro. Dejó la caja a medio sacar de la tierra y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Colocó el libro sobre sus piernas y siguió leyendo.

-"Los cuatro niños jugaron cada tarde bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol, fortaleciendo los lazos entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta, los años pasaron, y los niños dejaron de jugar bajo el árbol para comenzar a tener charlas sobre sus futuros, llegando incluso a confiar sus sueños a los demás. Al final aquella amistad terminó para dar lugar a algo mucho más profundo. El joven se enamoró de una de sus amigas, y ambos se ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron para cumplir sus sueños" –Juvia guardó un rato de silencio mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de leer antes de continuar-. "Ambos entraron en distintos clubes, que les ayudarían a cumplir sus sueños. Aquello les quitó tiempo para estar juntos, pero no les distanció, les unió más. Incluso el joven se pasaba cada día por el club de su novia para recogerla y acompañarla a su casa."

El dibujo que seguía a aquella narración era el dibujo de un escenario, con la figura de una joven ataviada con un largo y elegante vestido, parada con los brazos en alto y la mirada perdida en lo alto de la imagen.

Juvia tiró el libro a un lado y salió corriendo hacia el salón de actos del colegio. Entró por una de las puertas traseras y corrió hacia la parte delantera, donde estaba situado el escenario. Miró por encima de él, pero no descubrió nada. Giró sobre sus talones, dando un amplio barrido al lugar, y descubriendo el libro cómodamente colocado sobre una de las butacas de la primera fila. Lo tomó y se sentó en el sitio que segundos antes había ocupado el libro.

-"Los años pasaron, y los jóvenes alcanzaron su penúltimo año de colegio. Sus sueños estaban más cerca de hacerse realidad, y ya todos ellos podían incluso llegar a vislumbrarlos a los lejos, esperando por ellos. Habían pasado varios años luchando por ellos, y ahora ya estaban muy cerca de alcanzarlos. Inocentes ellos que creían que el destino sería benevolente con ellos y les dejaría continuar con sus vidas tranquilamente. El destino se presentó un día en la clase de los jóvenes adornado con un arma de fuego y, con algunos deslices de su caprichoso dedo, terminó con los sueños de todos ellos en apenas unos segundos" –Juvia tembló al comenzar a confirmar sus sospechas-. "Con todos ellos, e incluso con algo más que sus sueños…"

Juvia esta vez ni se molestó en pasar la página para ver el dibujo tras la narración. Tiró el libro sobre la butaca y salió corriendo hacia la planta superior del edificio, la de los estudiantes de preparatoria. Se dirigió a su clase, la última clase en la que estuvo asignada antes de verse obligada a dejar los estudios. Entró al interior, empujando la puerta de una patada y casi sacándola de las bisagras. Tenía el rostro arrugado en un gesto de dolor y odio. Se internó en el interior de la clase, deteniéndose en el que fue el pupitre de Nayu y acariciándolo con la punta de los dedos. Entonces miró con odio la mesa que había justo detrás de la de su amiga, se acercó a ella y la golpeó con el puño cerrado.

-¡Bard! ¡¿Has dejado de hacer el idiota?! –gritó a la nada.

Se escuchó en toda la clase una risa demente que rebotó en las paredes y esquinas, devolviendo el sonido a Juvia, que seguía parada ante el pupitre. Después de unos segundos en los que permaneció completamente inmóvil, luchando contra la rabia y la ira, giró sobre sí misma, observando toda la clase y deteniéndose momentáneamente en el escritorio que perteneció a Karoku. Finalmente clavó su mirada en la pizarra, sobre la que empezaron a aparecer algunas palabras.

El destino no solo les arrebató sus sueños, sino también sus vidas. Algunos murieron, otros quedaron destinados a morir en vida, siempre con el recuerdo de sus amigos caídos a manos del egoísta sino, porque la vida no es justa y ella misma se encarga de recordarlo cada día…

Juvia leyó aquella frase varias veces, sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Comenzó a retroceder hacia el final de la clase, dando pequeños y cortos pasos hacia atrás, mientras mantenía la vista fija en la pizarra.

-Bard… Déjalo… -susurró Juvia cuando sintió la pared a su espalda.

-No sé quién es ese Bard que dices… -repuso la voz de Revenge, hablando después de todo aquel tiempo en silencio.

-Ya… Me imagino… Bard murió aquel día, y entonces nació Revenge, ¿no es así? –pero no respondió-. No eres el único al que le afectó todo aquello…

-¡Te equivocas! –gritó-. ¡Todos los demás habéis seguido con vuestras vidas, habéis sido capaces de superarlo!

-Te equivocas… Eso permanecerá siempre en nuestras mentes… -dijo Juvia en un susurro.

-¡Tú lo has olvidado! –le reprochó a la joven-. ¡Tú no ves cada día las imágenes en tu cabeza! ¡Pero yo las tengo grabadas a fuego en mi cerebro!

Alrededor de Juvia comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de Nayu, muerta sobre su propio charco de sangre, desde todos ángulos, rodeándola hasta que se vio confinada en un reducido espacio de la clase. Juvia pasó sus ojos de unas imágenes a otras mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer por sus ojos.

-Cada día –continuó Bard, haciendo aparecer más imágenes de Nayu con cada frase-. Cada hora. Cada minuto. Cada segundo. Siempre. Sus sueños y su vida arrebatada por un hombre al que así le dio la gana. Y no fue la única, ¿o es que te has olvidado, Juvia?

Sobreponiéndose a las imágenes de Nayu, aparecieron las imágenes de Karoku momentos antes de su muerte, aún entre los brazos de Juvia.

-¡Basta Bard! ¡BASTA!

-¡¿Te has olvidado de él, verdad Juvia?! ¡Y le has reemplazado por otro!

Juvia se encogió sobre sí misma. Colocó su cabeza entre sus rodillas y pasó los brazos por encima de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando cómo las lágrimas se escapaban de ellos y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como hacía años que no gritaba.  
Estaba tan sumida en su profundo grito y en las imágenes que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, que no escuchó la risa de Revenge a sus espaldas.

-Te está aumentando el psycho, Juvia –repuso entre risas.


	13. Revenge

**13**

De pronto el sonido volvió a sus oídos. Volvió a escuchar el bullicio de la ciudad a lo lejos, e incluso el leve ronroneo de un aparato electrónico. Justo encima de ella volvió a escuchar aquella demente risa, pero esta vez no la escuchó ni modificada ni dentro de su cabeza. Estaba en el ambiente, allí con ella, en la misma habitación.  
Juvia bajó los brazos y miró a su alrededor. El cuarto estaba iluminado únicamente por una pequeña lámpara de mesa y la luz plateada de la luna, que entraba por las numerosas y amplias ventanas que poblaban completamente una de las paredes del cuarto. Juvia pasó la mirada por la zona de las ventanas, descubriendo recortada sobre una de ellas la figura de una persona sentada sobre una silla. La joven ahogó un grito de horror cuando descubrió la identidad de la persona y se apresuró en correr a su lado. Se arrodilló delante de él, mirándolo desde abajo y buscando sus ojos, ocultos entre el pelo que le caía desordenadamente por la cara. Alzó las manos y las llevó hasta las mejillas del muchacho, acariciándolas con las yemas de los pulgares. Juvia se incorporó levemente, aún sobre sus rodillas y levantó la cabeza del chico, dejando que la luz de la luna bañara sus rasgos. Descubrió entonces que la sangre caía desde su cabeza, desde algún lugar oculto por el pelo, pasando por la frente y cubriendo casi por completo uno de los ojos. Juvia le pasó un dedo con cuidado por encima del ojo, quitándole la sangre mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Shu, abre los ojos, por favor…

El chico, al borde de la inconsciencia, hizo un ruido de molestia con la garganta mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos. Juvia pasó la mirada, nerviosa, por el resto del cuerpo de Shuusei, descubriéndolo atado de manos y pies a la silla sobre la que estaba sentado. Tenía la camisa y la corbata más desabrochada que de costumbre, revelando parte de su pecho cubierto de sangre. Bajó las manos hasta él, apartándole la camisa y descubriendo el corte, desde la derecha de la clavícula hasta la mitad del pectoral izquierdo. Al observar la profunda herida, Juvia dejó escapar un quejido, acompañado de un gesto de dolor. Sin querer rozó el corte, y Shuusei abrió los ojos, molesto por el dolor.

-Shu… -susurró ella.

-J-Juvia… ¿q-qué haces aquí…? Tienes que irte… -repuso costosamente, entre resoplidos.

-¿Qué…?

Pero la pregunta de Juvia se vio interrumpida por la trastornada risa que se escuchó a la espalda de la joven. Juvia se giró temerosa, intentando proteger a Shuusei con su cuerpo, hacia la risa y descubrió un ordenador encendido con un número en su pantalla: 226. Un coeficiente criminal. El coeficiente criminal de Juvia.

"¿Cuándo ha subido a los 200?" se preguntó mientras lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Detrás del ordenador apareció una sombra, que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos sin dejar de reírse, esta vez más suavemente.

-Cuánto tiempo, Juvia –repuso la voz.

Revenge, o Bard, pasó el ordenador, acercándose cada vez más a Juvia, mientras le mostraba a la joven una media sonrisa escondida tras la gruesa bufanda que le cubría desde la barbilla hasta los hombros. El chico caminaba con ambas manos extendidas, como si pretendiera abrazar a su antigua amiga. Juvia se fijó en el gesto y retrocedió unos pasos. Pasó su mirada por las manos y descubrió en una de ellas una navaja, pequeña y afilada que aún goteaba sangre sobre el suelo del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –gritó, furiosa, mientras extendía un brazo por delante de Shuusei, en un débil intento por protegerle de él.

-Vamos Juvia, no son más que unos rasguños, no tienes porqué ponerte así. Solo estábamos jugando hasta que llegaras. ¿Te ha parecido entretenido el juego? –pero ella no respondió. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando furiosa a Bard-. ¿Qué? ¿No te ha gustado? Pero no puedes negarme que es una buena idea. Así la gente podrá vengarse sin tener que mancharse las manos –añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Venganza? ¿Lo has hecho por venganza?

-Alguien tenía que encargarse de ese Dallas por lo que nos hizo, y tú no parecías estar por la labor…

-¡Estaba bajo arresto!

-¡Eso no es suficiente! –gritó, superando la voz de Juvia-. ¡No es justo que siga viviendo después de todo lo que hizo!

-¿Y tú te crees con el derecho de juzgar eso? –Juvia suspiró, intentando controlarse, ya que si perdía la calma, acabaría perdiendo mucho más-. ¿Qué has hecho con Dallas? –añadió, con un tono mucho más relajado.

-Murió –repuso Bard encogiéndose de hombros-. No soportó todos los experimentos.

-¿Experimentos?

-Le utilicé a él para poder desarrollar el juego. Pero no fue capaz de soportarlo, ni física ni mentalmente. Al final acabó muriendo. Bueno –repuso volviéndose a encoger de hombros-, iba a terminar igual de todas formas, así que no importa.

-¿Has hecho esto para matar a todos los delincuentes? –preguntó Juvia, sin terminar de entender sus intenciones.

-No solo a ellos –repuso con una sonrisa-, también a los criminales latentes. Acabaré con todos ellos hasta crear una sociedad perfecta en la que no haya crímenes.

-Estás loco…

-No Juvia, los que están locos son los demás por no haberlo pensado antes.

-Para eso se creó el sistema Sybil, para apartar de la calle a todo el que fuera peligroso, pero sin necesidad de matarlo.

-Y ese fue su error. ¿Crees que es seguro que gente como tú camine por las calles, y encima armada?

Juvia se mantuvo en silencio.

"También considera una amenaza a los ejecutores, y no le culpo…" pensó, agachando la cabeza.

-Los perros de la policía son también criminales latentes. ¿Por qué se les permite vivir como personas normales en la ciudad, cuando ellos también tienen que ser eliminados? –pero no esperó a la respuesta-. Tú también fuiste mi objetivo. Intenté atraparte para meterte en el juego, pero te escapaste, por los pelos, y gracias a aquel viejo… -repuso, bastante molesto-. Todo había salido a la perfección. No viste venir el coche, y saliste volando, perdiendo la consciencia. Me habría sido tan sencillo hacerme contigo… si me hubieran dejado llevarte al hospital, pero no… Aquel hombre prefirió llamar a una ambulancia… -añadió, perdido en sus recuerdos.

-¿Tú…? –comenzó Juvia.

-Cabrón… -cortó Shuusei-. La podías haber matado, ¿es que te daba igual?

-Ya he dicho que mi objetivo es matarlos a todos ellos. Habría sido una lástima que ella hubiese muerto sin haber probado mi juego, pero el resultado habría sido el mismo. Menos mal que luego decidiste venir a visitarnos y ofrecerte para entrar en el juego. Me lo pusiste muy fácil. Y además me diste un motivo por el que obligarte a terminar el juego. Aunque es una lástima que hayas reemplazado a Karoku con él… -dijo Bard, mirando por detrás de Juvia, a Shuusei-. No te costó encontrar a otro con quien irte, y olvidarte de Karoku…

-Te equivocas –le cortó Juvia-. Eso no es así. No hay día que no me acuerde de él y de todo lo que pasó ese día. Pero hay que superarlo y seguir hacia delante. Todos los que presenciamos aquel momento hemos estado luchando por superarlo, pero tú te has quedado atrapado en el recuerdo. Eres el más cobarde de todos.

-¿Cobarde? ¿Por no huir de los recuerdos y luchar contra ellos cada día?

-Por refugiarte en ellos y abandonar tu vida –repuso ella de manera cortante.

Bard se quedó callado, luchando por no tirarse al cuello de Juvia y acabar con ella en aquel mismo momento.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me olvide de Nayu? –añadió después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Te estoy diciendo que asumas lo que pasó, y que sigas adelante. Pero no es necesario que la olvides. Yo no he olvidado a Karoku, y nunca lo haré.

-¡Basta! No sabes de lo que hablas. Él no debía suponer tanto para ti cuando te fuiste con otro –señaló a Shuusei con la navaja-. ¡Acabaré con todos vosotros, para que nadie nunca más tenga que pasar por esta situación!

Bard hizo amago de comenzar a correr hacia Juvia, pero la chica alzó su mano izquierda delante de ella, mostrando el dispositivo que la policía les había entregado el primer día que comenzaron a trabajar como ejecutores. El aparato reconoció a Bard, y mostró su coeficiente mental en una pequeña pantalla holográfica que apareció entre ellos.

278

Juvia mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Bard, quien los pasaba nervioso de ella al número.

-¿Q-qué es eso? –preguntó temeroso.

-Tu coeficiente criminal.

-No… Mientes… ¡No es verdad!

Bard corrió hacia Juvia, y Juvia hacia él. Chocaron en mitad de la sala, Juvia cogiendo con fuerza la muñeca en la que llevaba la navaja. Se la retorció, y él la dejó caer con un grito de dolor. Juvia comenzó a golpearle, utilizando brazos y piernas, y él se defendía como podía, lanzando de vez en cuando algunos ataques contra ella.

Shuusei, mientras los dos jóvenes peleaban, forcejeaba con las cuerdas que mantenían prisioneras sus manos, luchando por soltarse. Pero la fuerza había desaparecido de su cuerpo, y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de caer inconsciente en aquel momento, no mientras Juvia estuviera peleando contra aquel maníaco.

Bard comenzó a esquivar algunos de los golpes de la chica. Cuando veía su puño volar hacia su cara se apartaba rápidamente o se echaba hacia atrás, evitando el puñetazo. Después de fallar varios golpes, Juvia alargó un brazo hacia la bufanda, la cogió y la atrajo hacia ella, alcanzando la cara de Bard y golpeándole con fuerza. Tras el golpe, Juvia liberó al chico, que retrocedió unos pasos con la mano en la nariz, y la bufanda a medio caer del cuello, revelando la cicatriz que le hizo Dallas aquel día.

Shuusei siguió tirando de las cuerdas de sus muñecas, rozando la piel y llegando a levantarla. Utilizó el dolor que le suponía para obligarse a mantenerse despierto, y siguió tirando de ellas, hasta que consiguió aflojar el nudo y tirar las cuerdas al suelo.

Bard consiguió hacerse paso a través de los golpes de Juvia y alcanzó su cuerpo y su cara con un par de golpes, rompiendo la defensa de la joven. En el último momento lazó una patada contra el abdomen de Juvia y la tiró de espaldas al suelo. Se abalanzó sobre ella antes de que pudiera levantarse y se sentó sobre su cuerpo, atrapando sus brazos con las piernas. Le dio un puñetazo en una mejilla, pero antes de que pudiera darle un segundo golpe, Shuusei, que había conseguido soltarse, le apartó de encima de su compañera con una patada en el estómago. Bard salió rodando hacia atrás, lejos de Juvia. Shuusei la ayudó a levantarse y los dos juntos corrieron hacia él, le tomaron de manos y pies y le inmovilizaron.

-Estás detenido –dijo Shuusei-. Será mejor que te portes bien hasta que llegue el equipo especializado.

-¡No! –gritó Bard-. ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame ahora! –pero ni Shu ni Juvia respondieron a sus gritos-. ¡NO! ¡No puedo vivir como un criminal! ¡No puedo hacerle eso a Nayu!

Bard se removió por debajo de los chicos. Consiguió soltar sus piernas y golpeó a Shuusei, lanzándolo lejos de él. Luego rodó sobre sí mismo, para soltarse de Juvia, y corrió hacia una de las muchas ventanas que dominaban el cuarto. Entonces Juvia pudo ver el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana, muchos y altos edificios. Estaban rodeados de rascacielos, y no había ni rastro de los edificios pequeños que lo rodeaban. Ninguno de ellos quedaba a la vista debido a la altura a la que se encontraban.  
Juvia se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de Bard en el momento justo en el chico saltaba al exterior del edificio, atravesando el cristal. Shuusei, cuando vio a la chica correr, se levantó como pudo y corrió detrás de ella.

-¡Bard! –gritó Juvia mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia su antiguo amigo.

-¡Juvia! –exclamó Shuusei a su espalda, mientras la tomaba de la muñeca, impidiendo su caída.

Juvia, con Shuusei un poco detrás de ella, vieron a Bard caer por el edificio, perdiéndose entre las numerosas luces de la ciudad antes de alcanzar el asfalto. Las fuerzas le fallaron y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo del cuarto, con la vista perdida en las calles que se dibujaban por debajo de ellos, a muchos metros de distancia. Shuusei soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos. Notó la respiración de la joven, tranquila, demasiado para lo que acababa de suceder, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.  
Fueron varios minutos después cuando Shuusei decidió romper el silencio.

-Vámonos a casa –susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.

La tomó de la mano y se forzó a ponerse de pie. Una vez arriba tiró de ella, pero Juvia no hizo amago de levantarse. Ella tiró de la unión de sus manos, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo a su lado. Shuusei no pudo poner resistencia, y cayó junto a ella, sobre sus rodillas. Entonces Juvia desvió la mirada de la calle y la dirigió a su compañero. Pasó los ojos por el corte del pecho, y levantó la mano hacia la herida, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Luego alzó la mirada hacia la herida de la cabeza y dirigió sus dedos hacia ella, deteniéndolos en la sien del muchacho y enredándolos entre los pelos que se habían salido de las horquillas.

-Lo siento… -repuso la joven en un susurro.

-¿Otra vez te sientes culpable?

-Debería haber llegado antes…

-Yo no debería haberme dejado atrapar en primer lugar –repuso el joven con una ligera sonrisa y ojos cansados.

Juvia dejó deslizar los dedos que tenía en la sien de Shuusei hasta la frente, y le quitó parte de la sangre que aún tenía en ella. Él alzó la mano rápidamente y atrapó la muñeca de Juvia, tirando de ella y acercándola a él. Unió los labios a los suyos y la besó apasionadamente, ya que por un momento había llegado a creer que Revenge acabaría con él antes de volverla a ver. Tras unos segundos, Shuusei se separó de ella y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Sabía que vendrías –susurró el joven.

-¿Tanto confías en mí? –repuso ella con una media sonrisa mientras pasaba los brazos por la espalda de Shu.

-Más de lo que crees.

Shuusei alzó la cabeza y esta vez fue Juvia quien recorrió su rostro con los labios antes de alcanzar los del joven, dándole un suave y tierno beso.

-¿Nos vamos? –repuso de nuevo el joven.

-Con que a casa, ¿eh? –añadió ella con una sonrisa, recordando las palabras que momentos antes había dicho su compañero.

Shu simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba levantar y llevar a la salida del cuarto.

Después de un rato, en el que recorrieron más de la mitad de la ciudad en taxi, llegaron al apartamento de Juvia. La joven guió a Shuusei al interior y dejó que se internara hasta la habitación principal, mientras que en el cuarto comenzaba a aparecer la decoración juvenil. Shuusei se dejó caer con cuidado sobre la cama mientras observaba a Juvia entrar en el baño. La joven volvió a los pocos segundos con el botiquín y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se quitara todo lo que llevaba que le cubriera el pecho, pero lo único que pudo hacer Shu fue desabrocharse la camisa. Juvia se acercó a él para pasarle la corbata por la cabeza y quitarle la camisa, sacando primero un brazo y luego el otro. Tras dejarle con el torso descubierto, colocó un par de dos en el pecho del chico, lo más alejados que pudo de la herida y le instó a tumbarse sobre la cama. Se inclinó un poco sobre el corte del pecho, recogiéndose el pelo en un remolino sobre uno de los hombros, y la observó con detenimiento.

-Sabes que tendré que coser, ¿no?

-¿Qué? No, ni loco –respondió él, intentando levantarse.

Juvia hizo fuerza sobre los dedos y le obligó a permanecer tumbado.

-De alguna manera te tendré que cerrar la herida, ¿no crees?

-Pero, ¿coser…?

Juvia se giró al botiquín tras dar un enérgico asentimiento con la cabeza y preparó lo necesario para la sutura de la herida.

-Dime que al menos lo has hecho alguna vez antes… -repuso el chico mientras la observaba quitar cuidadosamente la sangre de la herida con un paño mojado.

-Claro, ¿por quién me tomas?

Shuusei apartó la mirada cuando la vio acercarse a él con la aguja en la mano. Notó como comenzaba a cerrar la herida, arrugó la sábana en su mano, y cerró los ojos con violencia, intentando soportar el dolor.  
Afortunadamente, Juvia no tardó en cerrar la herida, y le ayudó a incorporarse lentamente para poder vendarle con facilidad el corte. Pasó la venda por la herida, cubriendo parte de la espalda y del brazo izquierdo, para darle sujeción al vendaje. Luego volvió a depositarlo suavemente sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre la brecha de la cabeza.

-Juvia, no puedes estar tan cerca y esperar que me contenga sin hacer nada… -repuso Shuusei mientras observaba los labios de la joven, peligrosamente cerca de los suyos.

-Tú calla. Se supone que estás convaleciente.

-Se supone, tú lo has dicho.

-Cierra los ojos –le cortó Juvia.

Shuusei fue a quejarse, pero ella le puso el paño mojado sobre los ojos y le quitó la sangre, ya seca, de la cara. Luego le buscó la herida de la que había salido toca aquella sangre, y la descubrió semioculta por el flequillo. Apartó el pelo con cuidado y lavó la herida con desinfectante, cubriéndola después con una suave y fina venda.

-Será mejor que descanses –le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre él y le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

La joven recogió todo para llevarlo de nuevo al baño, y cuando volvió al cuarto le descubrió profundamente dormido con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados de su cuerpo. Juvia dejó escapar una dulce sonrisa, nada común en ella, antes de acercarse a la cama y tumbarse a su lado, sobre uno de sus brazos y pegada a su cuerpo, quedándose dormida pocos segundos después.


	14. Problemas

**14**

Cuando Juvia abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente se encontró en la misma postura en la que se había dormido, acurrucada al lado del cuerpo de Shu.  
Al abrirlos le costó situarse, ya que lo único que fue capaz de ver fue el cuerpo de su compañero, parcialmente vendado. Fue entonces, cuando vio las vendas, cuando se acordó de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
Se quedó pegada al costado de Shuusei, con la nariz rozando su piel, y buscando el calor que desprendía mientras repasaba los hechos de la noche anterior, con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si se le estuviera olvidando algo importante.  
Alzó la mirada, ausente en sus pensamientos, y descubrió al joven con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, observándola en silencio. Cuando Juvia cuadró sus oscuros ojos con los brillantes ojos del chico, abandonó sus pensamientos y le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

-Un rato –repuso él sin apenas moverse de su posición.

-¿Y no me has dicho nada? –añadió ella sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerte acurrucada a mi lado? ¿Estás de broma? –repuso devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Juvia se incorporó un poco para separarse de él y levantarse de la cama, pero Shuusei lanzó su brazo derecho en captura de la joven, movimiento que le provocó un profundo dolor en el pecho que le dejó tumbado de nuevo sobre el colchón, y con algunas lágrimas apareciendo por sus ojos.

-J-joder… -repuso, reprimiendo el impulso de utilizar palabras mayores ante aquel dolor.

Juvia, al ver aquello, volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, a su lado. Pero no le miró con preocupación, sino que parecía divertirse.

-No sabía que fueses tan llorón –repuso con una sonrisa pícara.

-No lo soy... –respondió él, molesto-. Pero es que esto… -añadió mientras estiraba el brazo hacia el techo, y en su cara volvía a aparecer rastro del dolor que aquello le causaba.

-Estate quieto, o te saltarás los puntos –dijo Juvia, obligándole a bajar el brazo a la cama.

Tras dejar a Shu acomodado en la cama se dispuso a levantarse de nuevo, pero esta vez el chico logró atraparla, cogiéndola de la muñeca con la mano izquierda. Ella se giró hacia él, soltando un suave suspiro, pero sin mostrar molestia en sus ojos, solo dulzura.

-Estoy herido, necesito mimitos –repuso Shu, mirándola con ojos tiernos.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo ella mientras se tumbaba de nuevo a su lado-. ¿Y qué clase de mimos puedo darte?

-Sorpréndeme –añadió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Juvia apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en las manos, colocadas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Shuusei, y se inclinó sobre él, con cuidado de no llegar a rozar la herida del pecho. Posó los labios con suavidad sobre la herida de la frente y le besó con ternura. Continuó dejando danzar los labios por la cara del joven, recorriendo la frente, los ojos, la nariz y las mejillas antes de alcanzar los labios de Shu y besarle con paciencia y lentitud, mientras el joven se dejaba llevar por ella. Shuusei alzó el brazo que podía mover con mediana libertad y colocó la mano tras el cuello de Juvia, atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella, sin separar la unión de los labios, pasó la pierna izquierda por encima del cuerpo de Shu, colocándola al otro lado y quedándose sentada sobre él. Shuusei se esforzó por levantar el brazo derecho y lo colocó en la espalda de la joven. Juvia se separó de él, y posó su frente sobre la del chico, tomando aire con los ojos cerrados mientras él la observaba con detenimiento.

-Juv, dime que anoche llamaste –repuso con seriedad.

-¿Llamar? ¿A quién? –preguntó ella mientras se separaba de él, confusa.

-Mierda… Gino nos va a matar…

Juvia miró a su compañero sin comprender. Pero entonces se acordó de la charla que tuvieron con su superior antes de salir la noche anterior, y la que tuvieron después del robo en la tienda de electrónica.

-Oh, vaya…

-Oh, vaya –corroboró Shu, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que llamemos…

-Mejor tarde que nunca.

-¿Pero has visto la hora que es? –repuso ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a pulsar botones en la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

-Seguro que ya están todos allí.

-Voy a llamar a la oficina –informó Juvia tras pulsar un último botón-. Espero que no lo coja Gino…

Pero los deseos de Juvia no se vieron cumplidos. El inspector Ginoza respondió al otro lado de la línea y, en cuanto se enteró de que era Juvia, comenzó a gritarle desmesuradamente. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa nada más que escuchar en silencio, respondiendo con monosílabos a los gritos de su superior. A los pocos minutos la comunicación se cortó desde el otro lado y Juvia soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Shuusei temeroso.

-Breve pero intenso –respondió ella-. Nos quiere ya en la oficina.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente, Shu con una camiseta que Juvia le había dejado para reemplazar la suya, rota y bañada en sangre. Ella le ayudó con infinita paciencia a vestirse, para que él evitara cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiera abrirle la herida.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el edificio de Seguridad Pública, ya que la moto de Juvia aún seguía en el taller, y la joven aún no tenía noticias sobre su vuelta a casa.  
Entraron, ambos temerosos y en silencio al edificio, y se dirigieron a la oficina. De pie en medio del pasillo con los brazos en jarras se encontraron con Ginoza, y con Akane, tímidamente asomada desde el marco de la puerta al exterior. Shuusei y Juvia al verle agacharon la cabeza y caminaron hacia él en silencio.

-Garuko –comenzó con tono serio e intimidador-, entrégame tu identificación.

-¡¿Qué?! –la joven alzó la cabeza rápidamente hacia su superior.

Ginoza extendió la mano, presionándola a entregar la placa, mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Pero Gino…!

-Te avisé, Garuko. Conocías perfectamente las consecuencias por desobedecer a tus superiores. Ahora entrega la acreditación y vete a casa. No me obligues a transferirte de Unidad.

Juvia agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio con fiereza.

-Gino –comenzó Shuusei-, ella no ha sido la única que ha desobedecido. Yo también debería…

-Fue a ella a la que atropellaron y dejé seguir en el caso con la única condición de tomárselo con calma. Pero no lo hizo –repuso Ginoza con brusquedad-. Será suspendida de empleo y sueldo, pero si quiere seguir así será también transferida de Unidad.

-Ginoza… -se escuchó la suave voz de Akane-, será mejor que hablemos esto dentro –repuso la joven, mirando a su alrededor.

Las puertas de las oficinas vecinas se habían abierto y varias miradas curiosas pasaban la vista desde Ginoza a los dos chicos de pie delante de él. El interpelado suspiró y se apartó del pasillo para dejar pasar a los dos ejecutores al interior de la oficina. Una vez estuvieron todos dentro, Akane cerró la puerta, y Ginoza se dirigió a su mesa, para apoyarse sobre ella y mirar a los dos jóvenes, esta vez más preocupado que molesto. Akane se situó al lado de su compañero, mientras los demás ejecutores trabajaban con la mirada fija en sus pantallas, sin hacer caso a los recién llegados. Shuusei y Juvia se quedaron parados en medio de la oficina, escuchando únicamente el teclear de sus compañeros y viendo únicamente sus zapatos, que jugueteaban punta con punta, nerviosos por lo que Gino les pudiera decir.

-Creía que os había quedado claro la última vez –comenzó Ginoza, mucho más calmado que antes-. ¿Tanto os costaba llamar después de hacer lo que quisiera que estuvierais haciendo? ¿O me vais a decir que otra vez Kagari resultó herido y os dormisteis los dos antes de daros tiempo a llamar?

Shuusei se llevó rápidamente la mano izquierda, la que más ágil tenía en movimientos, a la frente, y se revolvió el flequillo, tapándose la herida de la frente. Pero aquel movimiento no pasó inadvertido para Akane ni Ginoza. Ella se tensó al descubrir lo acertado de las palabras de Gino, y él soltó un largo suspiro.

-Lo siento Garuko, pero voy a obligarte a tomar unos días de descanso. Debes pasar una temporada alejada de la oficina y tomarte algo de tiempo para ti.

-Pero Gino… -comenzó ella.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Debí haber hecho esto hace tiempo. Me arrepiento de hacerlo tan tarde, pero mejor ahora antes de que pase algo por lo que lamentarnos.

-Gino, yo no debería ser quien tomase la baja –repuso ella con rapidez, para no volver a ser cortada.

La joven notó la mirada de Shuusei, y él le reprochó en silencio el haber tomado esa dirección en la conversación.

-Debería ser Shuusei quien… -continuó.

-No Garuko –le cortó Gino-. Puede que Kagari esté herido, pero si tú no te tomas unos días de descanso, terminarás peor que él. Eres demasiado temperamental, y debes cambiar eso para poder seguir trabajando aquí.

Ginoza volvió a alzar la mano para tomar la identificación de Juvia. Ella, tras sostenerle la mirada durante varios segundos, se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y sacó la tarjeta que le acreditaba como ejecutor. Avanzó unos pasos hasta el inspector y le puso la tarjeta en la mano. De nuevo se quedó mirándole a sus impasibles ojos, hasta que finalmente se decidió a darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina sin mirar a nadie más.

Juvia pasó varios días de absoluta agonía encerrada en su pequeño apartamento. No salió en ningún momento, y casi no tuvo contacto con nadie. Él único con el que hablaba durante algunos minutos a lo largo del día era Shuusei. El chico le llamaba tan pronto como llegaba a casa de la oficina, y le contaba a la joven los principales detalles del caso en el que estaban trabajando en aquel momento.

Según le contaba el chico, la Unidad se había encontrado con un Criminal Asintomático, una persona inmune a las Dominators y, por tanto, capaz de escapar del sistema Sybil. Esa persona, Shogo Makishima, era la mente criminal detrás de muchos de los casos de los que se había hecho cargo la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, y había vuelto a aparecer, según parecía, para vengarse de su antiguo enemigo, Shinya Kougami.

Shuusei le contaba como cada día Makishima se les escapaba utilizando sus juegos. Pero últimamente la situación parecía haber empeorado porque el tal Makishima había creado unos cascos que mantenía el psycho estable, aún cuando se estaba cometiendo algún crimen. Aquello ya se les estaba escapando de las manos a la Oficina, y a Juvia le cabreaba la infantil postura de Ginoza al no dejarla entrar de nuevo en la Unidad para poder ayudar con el caso. Lo único que la decía cada vez que ella sacaba el tema era que lo primero que haría ella sería correr detrás de Makishima, aunque le costara la vida, y lo último que quería él en su grupo era un kamikaze suicida.

Y así pasaba Juvia los interminables días de su aburrida baja. Uno tras otro, sin diferencia, salvo en los relatos de Shu, que cada día le contaba algo nuevo sobre las acciones de Makishima.  
Sin darse ella apenas cuenta, había empezado a pensar en el caso, y a trazar sus teorías únicamente con la información que recibía de Shuusei. Necesitaba mantener su cabeza alejada, inmersa en algún caso que le apartara de su insufrible vida.

Fue una tarde, mientras ella repasaba las notas tomadas en un pequeño cuaderno sobre Makishima, cuando el telefonillo que daba a la puerta principal del edificio sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Molesta por haber perdido el hilo de deducción, se acercó a la pantalla que había en la pared y la activó. Al principio, lo único que le reveló la pantalla fue la calle desierta, pero al rato apareció el sonriente rostro de Shuusei.

-¡Sorpresa! –repuso el chico sin perder la sonrisa.

Juvia, al verle, desvió la mirada al despertador que reposaba en el cabecero de la cama. Tal y como pensaba, aún era pronto para que el chico hubiese salido de la oficina. Confundida, volvió a enfocar la mirada en la pantalla, encontrándose con el rostro de Shu, que le miraba divertido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo darte una sorpresa? ¡Vamos, baja rápido! –añadió animado.

Juvia fue a replicar, pero Shuusei salió corriendo lejos del rango de captura de la cámara. Se quedó varios segundos observando la calle desierta de nuevo, en silencio. Finalmente soltó un suspiro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Se calzó con unas zapatillas de tela y cordones y salió, según estaba vestida, con un pantalón corto y una sudadera, a la calle.

Abrió la puerta principal del edificio, y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a Shuusei por ningún lado. Entonces se fijó en la grúa que había estacionada en medio de la carretera. Antes de que pudiese fijarse en el vehículo que transportaba, Shu apareció por detrás de la cabina de la grúa, y se dirigió a Juvia rápidamente.

-¡Hola! –dijo, efusivo.

El chico se acercó a Juvia y la besó rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, gesto que la dejó helada bajo el marco de la puerta. Shu se colocó detrás de ella, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y la empujó con suavidad hacia la grúa.

-La has echado de menos, ¿verdad? –susurró a su oído.

Entonces Juvia alzó la mirada y vio, sobre la grúa, su moto, nueva, brillante, como el día que la recogió del concesionario. Sus ojos se iluminaron, y en sus labios apareció una gran sonrisa. Corrió hacia ella y comenzó a mirarla desde todos ángulos, mientras la plataforma comenzaba a descender para poder bajarla. Shuusei observó complacido a Juvia, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír al ver a la joven tan emocionada. Después de varias vueltas alrededor de la grúa, Juvia se acercó a Shu, aún con ojos brillantes.

-¿Cómo…? -comenzó.

-Llamaron a Gino esta mañana para avisarle. He estado hasta ahora peleando con él para que me dejara traértela –se rió-. Él quería dejarte sin moto hasta que entrases en razón.

Juvia soltó un bufido de molestia. Si hubiese sido por Gino se habría quedado sin moto durante algunos meses. Shuusei se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Supongo que tendré que darte las gracias –repuso ella sin apartar la mirada de la moto.

-Sí, eso podría estar bien –contestó él, mirando al mismo lugar que ella.

Juvia torció los labios en una sonrisa traviesa y esperó a que la moto estuviera sobre el asfalto para salir corriendo a por ella. Shuusei se dirigió a la cabina de la grúa e intercambió algunas palabras con el conductor antes de quedarse ambos solos en medio de la calle.  
Juvia no perdió un solo segundo más, y se montó en ella, poniéndola en marcha y disfrutando del rugir del motor. Luego se giró hacia su compañero y le invitó a sentarse detrás de ella, palpando el lugar con la mano. Shu sonrió a la joven mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba asiento justo a su espalda.  
Juvia hizo rugir con fuerza el motor de la moto, deseosa de coger velocidad. La joven rápidamente se alejó del edificio, internándose en las calles de la ciudad, repletas de vehículos y peatones. Esquivó coches, y aceleró para pasar los semáforos que amenazaban con cambiar de color, hasta que llegó a las afueras de la ciudad, donde aumentó la velocidad, dejando que el viento le apartara ferozmente el pelo de la cara. Shuusei, a su espalda, se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura, con la cabeza apoyada y levemente encogida sobre ella. Juvia se alejó de la ciudad, recorriendo aquella descuidada carretera, hasta llegar a un pequeño y apartado lugar, rodeado de árboles. La velocidad de la moto disminuyó lentamente hasta quedar completamente detenida en medio de todos aquellos árboles, y la joven se bajó, dejando a Shu solo sobre la moto, mientras observaba con detenimiento a su compañera caminar hacia el claro del bosque. Juvia cuando notó las rayos del sol sobre su cabeza, la alzó, dejando que la luz la cegase y la obligase a cerrar los ojos. Se concentró en los sonidos que podía oír a su alrededor. El susurrar del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, el piar de los pájaros, y el suave crujir de hojas y ramas al ser pisadas. Shuusei pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Juvia, y los entrelazó por delante de su cuello. Enterró la nariz entre el revuelto pelo de la joven y respiró con tranquilidad, haciendo que el vello de la parte posterior del cuello de Juvia se erizara. Ella se giró hasta quedarse delante de él, aún con los brazos del joven entrelazados, esta vez detrás de su cuello, y se alzó lo justo para alcanzar los labios de Shu. Él le devolvió el beso gustoso y cuando se separaron le dirigió a su compañera una sonrisa que la hizo temblar de rodillas para abajo. Shuusei la estrechó entre sus brazos sin retirar la curva que torcía sus labios.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya, Juvia.

-Ni yo la conocía. Todo es por tu culpa, Shu.

-Todo siempre por mi culpa… -resopló el joven.

-Por supuesto. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-Eres cruel, Juv.

-Siempre más que el día anterior.

Shu dejó escapar un débil quejido, pero antes de poder completarlo, Juvia alcanzó de nuevo sus labios, pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello, y obligándole a agacharse. Cuando Shu se separó de ella por falta de aire le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Esta es tu manera de dar las gracias?

-¿Te crees que con eso ya he terminado? No he hecho nada más que empezar… -repuso ella, con una pícara sonrisa.

Juvia descendió una mano desde el cuello de Shu, siguiendo el recorrido de la corbata, agarrándola y tirando de ella hacia abajo. Shuusei deshizo la unión de sus brazos tras el cuello de Juvia y dejó sus manos danzar espalda abajo de la joven, acercándola más hacia él.

Tan absortos estaban el uno en la presencia del otro, que no se dieron cuenta de que el sol poco a poco se fue ocultando tras las numerosas nubes que se estaban formando el cielo, densas y grises. El agua de lluvia no tardó en empezar a caer sobre sus cabezas con fuerza, y empapándolos por completo. Juvia, al notar el agua chorrear por su pelo y cara, se rió, aún con los labios unidos a los de Shu, y notó como el chico sonreía, por la lluvia, o por escucharla a ella reír. Juvia alzó la mirada al cielo, sin soltar a Shu, cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia cayera sobre ella, alcanzando todo su cuerpo y sin dejar nada seco. Después de un rato volvió a bajar la mirada hacia Shu y le sonrió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –propuso el joven.

Juvia simplemente asintió antes de dirigirse corriendo a la moto, sentarse sobre ella y encender el motor.

Entraron por la puerta del pequeño apartamento de Juvia completamente empapados. Ella caminaba de espaldas sin separarse del cuerpo de Shu, con sus manos pegadas al pecho del joven, y él con sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, guiándola a través de la entrada, ambos con sus labios unidos en un interminable beso. Shuusei cerró la puerta con un toque del talón y guió a Juvia hacia la cama, pero ella, antes de ser lanzada sobre ella, cambió de un rápido giro la posición en la que se encontraban, y empujó a Shu a la cama, que cayó de espaldas sobre ella mirando con sorpresa a Juvia. Ella torció los labios en una sonrisa y se acercó a la cama. Apoyó primero las manos, y luego las rodillas, a ambos lados del cuerpo de Shu y avanzó hasta cuadrar su mirada a la del joven.

-La última vez tú fuiste el seme. Esta vez me toca a mí… -sonrió maliciosamente.

El primer impulso de Shu fue el de echarse a temblar, pero luego sonrió, quedándose tumbado en la cama, observando cómo Juvia se acercaba a él. Shuusei se dio cuenta de cómo la joven miraba sus labios mientras se acercaba a ellos, gateando por encima de su cuerpo. Cuando al fin le alcanzó, se tumbó sobre él, pegando la ropa mojada a sus cuerpos, y abrazando la cabeza del joven con ambos brazos. Tras unos segundos, Juvia se incorporó, sentándose sobre él, dejando deslizar el nudo de la corbata y desabrochando la camisa. Le acarició el cuerpo con la yema de los dedos, a lo que le siguieron la nariz y los labios. El cuerpo de Shuusei no tardó en reaccionar ante aquellas caricias, y sus manos buscaron el cuerpo de Juvia para atraerla hacia él. Ella tomó una de las manos y se inclinó sobre él, rozando con los labios la cicatriz que aún se distinguía en el pecho del joven. Juvia siguió el recorrido de la clavícula, hasta alcanzar el cuello y la boca de nuevo, y dejó descansar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Shu. Él entrelazó los brazos a su espalda y le devolvió el beso, pero siempre dejando que fuese ella la que controlase la situación.  
Aquel era su regalo de agradecimiento y debía disfrutarlo.


	15. Shuusei

**15**

Shuusei se despertó a la mañana siguiente pegado a la espalda de Juvia, con un brazo por encima de su cintura. Se incorporó con lentitud en la cama mientras la observaba dormir, con una respiración lenta y tranquila. Sonrió y se deslizó hasta la parte inferior de la cama, intentando mover la cama lo menos posible. Se vistió rápidamente y se arrodilló enfrente de la cama de la joven. La besó a medio camino de la mejilla y la frente, en la sien y salió del apartamento haciendo el menor ruido posible.

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta el anochecer. Akane, Kougami y Shuusei se dirigieron a la Torre Nona, descubriendo que Makishima ya había entrado al interior. Para intentar detenerle, ya que amenazaba contra el sistema Sybil y, por tanto, a la seguridad de la ciudad, el grupo se dividió en dos grupos. Akane y Kougami se dirigieron a la planta superior, donde Makishima esperaba, mientras Shuusei se quedaba en la planta principal, investigando lo que pudiera descubrir sobre ella.

El joven bajó alguna planta, hasta la que pareció la más baja, una sala casi vacía, con algunos artilugios electrónicos, pero en aquella planta, cuyas paredes estaban compuestas por grandes bloques de hormigón, descubrió que uno de ellos estaba desplazado, dejando visible la entrada a los pisos más bajos. Shuusei, que había estado informando de la situación a Shion a través del comunicador, en cuanto bajó a los pisos inferiores, perdió la conexión con ella, quedándose completamente abandonado a su suerte en aquel lugar.

Bajó pisos, siempre con la Dominator apuntando al frente, que había dejado de funcionar en el mismo momento en que el joven había entrado en aquellos pisos ocultos tras la pared de hormigón, pero no vio venir al hombre que se le acercaba sigilosamente por la espalda, armado con una pistola de clavos, que no dudó en utilizar contra el joven. Uno de los clavos alcanzó el hombro derecho de Shu justo en el momento en el que se giró hacia su agresor, dejando caer la inútil Dominator al suelo. Shuusei corrió hacia él y recurrió a las piernas para deshacerse del hombre, le acorraló contra una columna, colocándole el codo en el cuello, asfixiándole y dejándole tirado sobre el suelo. Shuusei resopló mientras se quitaba el clavo del hombro, y se acercó al cuerpo del hombre, desde el que sonaba el insistente sonido de una llamada entrante. Buscó el comunicador y la persona al otro lado habló, preguntándole a su compañero por el transcurso de su misión. Desgraciadamente para él, quien tomó el comunicador fue Shuusei, aunque lo único que hizo tras escuchar la voz del joven fue hablar con él para intentar convencerle de su precaria situación como criminal latente, e intentar que se pasara a su bando. Shu, mientras escuchaba, tomó la pistola que el hombre había dejado caer y caminó a través de los puentes metálicos que cruzaban la sala, aún con el comunicador en la mano y con la voz del otro hombre acompañándole a través del aparato.

Shuusei continuó caminando, escuchando como el hombre intentaba convencerle, poniendo de por medio la vuelta de su libertad. Incluso descubrió que se hallaba al lado del núcleo del sistema Sybil, lugar al que pretendía acceder el hombre con el que hablaba. Shu tenía muy claras sus prioridades. Aunque odiaba al sistema, odiaba más aún a los criminales que mataban a la gente, a pesar de ser personas a las que el joven envidiaba por sus vidas normales. Le prometió a su interlocutor que acabaría con él, aunque también le agradecería que terminase con Sybil antes de alcanzarle, así podría ser libre, y dejar de ser un simple perro de caza. Después de explicárselo todo con claridad al hombre al otro lado del aparato, Shu lo tiró al vació, caminando a través de los puentes, sin detenerse, y con su nueva arma extendida ante sus ojos.

Pero el joven no vio a las personas que le esperaban agazapadas en la sombra de aquel lugar, armadas con aquellas pistolas de clavos. Le dispararon en cuanto Shu pasó por delante de ellos, y uno de los clavos alcanzó su brazo izquierdo. Shu se agachó, y le dio una patada en las piernas a uno de los hombres, que cayó por las escaleras. Entonces el joven descargó varios clavos en su cuerpo, pero el segundo hombre que le había atacado le disparó a la pierna izquierda un par de clavos, que alcanzaron su objetivo. El chico se balanceó e intentó mantener el equilibrio tras haber sido herido en la pierna, y volvió a descargar varios clavos en el segundo atacante. Tras acabar con los dos hombres, Shuusei siguió avanzando, cojeando, y sujetándose el brazo izquierdo con el derecho. Dejó caer la pistola de clavos cuando vio la blanquecina luz que se escapaba al otro lado de una gran puerta acorazada que se extendía ante él, y descubriendo en el interior de aquel lugar al hombre con el que había estado hablando minutos antes.

Ante ellos estaba la verdadera forma del sistema Sybil.

Shuusei observó con ojos desorbitados lo que se extendía ante él, pero entonces, a su espalda escuchó una voz metálica. Una Dominator. Se giró con lentitud, hasta encontrar una sombra que apuntaba a su acompañante con la Dominator desde debajo de la puerta. Shu observó, casi sin creerlo, como la Dominator hizo explotar al hombre que tenía a su lado, siendo él salpicado por su sangre. Entonces el joven volvió la mirada a la puerta y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que se trataba de la directora de la Sección de Crimen de Seguridad Pública. Pero aquella mujer no era humana, era un robot, ya que, por debajo de su piel, parcialmente derretida, Shuusei pudo ver el azulado resplandor de los objetos metálicos provenir de sus ojos. La mujer alzó la Dominator, apuntando a Shu con el modo Paralizador No Letal. Pero el arma cambió. Ella le forzó a cambiar. Al Destroy Composer. Shu no se movió. Observó con detenimiento el cambio del arma y suspiró.

-Ah, demonios… Esto apesta.

Ella disparó, el verdoso resplandor proveniente de la Dominator cegó al joven, quien sonrió y aguardó a recibir el gran impacto del arma.


	16. Juvia

**16**

Cuando Juvia se despertó a la mañana siguiente descubrió que Shuusei ya había abandonado el apartamento. Sonrió al imaginárselo corriendo para no llegar tarde a la oficina, pero le reprochó en silencio el no haberla despertado para despedirse. Incluso ella podría haberle acercado en la moto.

Resignada, pasó el resto del día sin hacer apenas nada. Pensó en Makishima, en alguna manera de ayudar a la oficina, y en algo que pudiera hacer a Gino entrar en razón. Las horas pasaban, y Juvia se dio cuenta ya bien entrada la noche de que Shu no había hecho su habitual llamada para ponerla al día de todo lo ocurrido en el caso. Pensó en llamarle ella misma, pero pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a que el chico se pusiera en contacto con ella. Podría ser que aún no había salido de la oficina, o que ese día no había ocurrido nada de interés en el caso. Así que al final, cansada de esperar una llamada que no se producía, se metió en la cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente le despertó el insistente pitido del comunicador de la oficina. Tras comprobar varias veces el nombre que aparecía en el aparato, Juvia descolgó y escuchó la voz de Gino provenir del otro lado.

-Dime que Kagari está contigo.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

El cansado suspiro de Gino se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Puedes venir a la oficina?

-¿Ahora?

-Inmediatamente.

-Sí, claro… -repuso confusa-. Ahora mismo salgo.

Y colgó. Dudó unos segundos aún sentada en la cama, pero finalmente se levantó de un salto, se duchó y se vistió.

Llegó a la oficina como de costumbre, montada en su moto, aunque más tarde que la hora a la que acostumbraba a llegar. Caminó con rapidez, sin detenerse a dejar el casco en la taquilla, hasta la oficina. Allí encontró a Gino caminando de punta a punta de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Akane y los ejecutores, todos menos Shu.

-¿Qué pasa, Gino? –comenzó Juvia, nerviosa.

-Garuko, necesitamos que vuelvas a la oficina.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ginoza pareció dudar unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Estamos escasos de ejecutores.

Juvia volvió a pasar la mirada por la sala. Estaban todos menos Shu. Giró la cabeza hacia el inspector de nuevo y le miró dubitativa.

-¿Y Shuusei?

-Kagari… Pues… -dudó Gino-. No sabemos dónde está…

Kougami se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Juvia.

-Ayer nos separamos, y no hemos vuelto a saber de él.

-Puede que haya escapado… -susurró Ginoza.

-Kagari nunca haría eso –dijo Kougami, demasiado tranquilo.

-¿Y entonces? No ha podido desaparecer sin más.

Kougami se aguantó las ganas de contestar a eso. Se giró de nuevo hacia Juvia, quien miraba a Ginoza, desorientada.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Shu? –preguntó.

-No lo sabemos Juvia… Estaba hablando con Shion por el comunicador cuando de repente perdieron la comunicación. Shion intentó contactar con él de nuevo, pero no fue capaz. Estaba fuera de rango.

-¿Dónde estabais? ¿Qué estabais haciendo? –preguntó ella, intentando ordenar los hechos en su cabeza.

Pero nadie habló. Todos los allí presentes agacharon la cabeza.

-Se trata de Makishima, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me dejaste entrar en el caso, Gino?

-Eres demasiado temperamental. No podía dejarte salir tras un criminal en esas condiciones. Serías un peligro para nosotros y para ti.

-Y ahora, por esa cabezonería, no sabemos dónde está Shu.

-¿Y tú habrías podido cambiar la situación? –preguntó él, comenzando a perder la calma.

-Podría haberle detenido…

-Podrías estar desaparecida como él.

-¡Me da igual! –estalló Juvia-. ¡Me da todo absolutamente igual! –respiró un par de veces con lentitud, y controló el tono de su voz-. Mejor desaparecida, o muerta, que prisionera… -susurró.

Juvia se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina. Caminó sin detenerse hasta la calle, rodeó el edificio y se sentó en la parte posterior de este, en la callejuela que pasaba por la parte de atrás del gran edificio de Seguridad Pública. Apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en la pared y miró al cielo mientras se rodeaba las piernas con los brazos y se las pegaba al cuerpo.  
Estuvo varios minutos mirando las nubes pasar, en completo silencio, y respirando muy lentamente. Pero su soledad se vio interrumpida por un hombre que giró en una de las esquinas y miró en ambas direcciones, buscando a la joven. Kougami caminó hasta Juvia y se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado a su lado. Después de compartir el silencio durante un rato, el joven se aventuró a hablar.

-Juvia, conoces a Kagari, estará…

Pero Juvia le cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Ese es el problema, Kou, que le conozco. Sé cuánto odia Shu a Sybil, pero nunca huiría, no mientras… "esté yo aquí…" –pensó. Pero ante aquella idea, agitó la cabeza con violencia, intentando echarla de su mente-. "Él no me tendría tan en cuenta si pudiese ser de una vez libre…" Bueno –repuso, alzando la voz de nuevo-, no sé, pero creo que Shuusei no huiría. Si aún no ha aparecido…

Pero enmudeció. La voz no le salió, y Kougami la observó, con los labios entreabiertos, a mitad de la frase que no había terminado de formular. El chico se puso de pie, sacando a Juvia de sus pensamientos y la miró con ojos amables.

-Puede que esté escondido porque crea que está bajo el punto de mira de alguien… -pensó el joven en voz alta. Le tendió la mano con lentitud a Juvia, con la palma hacia el cielo y los dedos estirados hacia ella-. Mientras, ¿nos ayudarás a atrapar a Makishima?

Juvia miró a Kougami sin rastro de duda en sus ojos. Quería, no, necesitaba volver a la oficina. La chica alzó una mano y la depositó con confianza sobre la de Kou. El chico envolvió la pequeña mano de la joven con sus dedos y la ayudó a levantarse.

Cuando Juvia entró en la oficina, todo el mundo supo lo que aquello significaba. La joven había accedido a trabajar con ellos en el caso, por lo que Akane y Ginoza se apresuraron en contarle todo lo relacionado con el caso. Pero la información que le habían proporcionado a Juvia no era mucho más de lo que Shuusei ya le había dado durante aquellos días.

Juvia trabajó con normalidad en la oficina los días siguientes, sin ningún sobresalto, pero seguía sin saber nada de Shu. El chico no aparecía por ningún lado, a pesar de tener a toda una Unidad detrás de él, intentando encontrar al supuesto ejecutor huido.

Ya era el quinto día desde la desaparición del joven, y Juvia se hallaba trabajando con normalidad en la oficina con Akane y Kougami. Ginoza había salido unos minutos para preguntar a la Unidad compañera sobre la búsqueda del ejecutor que faltaba en su Unidad. Ya estaba cerca la hora de terminar la jornada laboral del día cuando una llamada asaltó el comunicador de Akane. Según lo que Juvia pudo escuchar de la conversación, se trataba de Shion, que había detectado alguna anormalidad en las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad. Akane intercambió algunas rápidas palabras con ella y finalizó la llamada. Cogió su chaqueta, que reposaba en el respaldo de la silla y se la puso.

-Unos hombres protegidos por esos cascos están atacando un edificio –informó la joven a sus dos compañeros mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-¿Y Gino? –preguntó Kou.

-Le he dicho a Shion que le avise. Ya vendrá cuando pueda. Vamos –añadió, ya esperando a los ejecutores en el pasillo.

Juvia y Kougami se apresuraron a seguir a su superior por los pasillos hasta el parking del edificio, donde Akane tenía su automóvil. Ella se colocó tras el volante, Kougami a su lado y Juvia en los asientos traseros. La joven al control del coche no tardó en coger velocidad y dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, a un complejo de edificios residenciales. Juvia se colocó entre ambos asientos delanteros y observó hacia el exterior, a toda la gente que corría huyendo del lugar al que ellos se dirigían. El coche, debido a la gran cantidad de gente, no pudo seguir avanzando. Akane detuvo el motor y se apeó, seguida de cerca por Kougami y Juvia. Comenzaron a caminar entre aquel mar de gente, hacia el lugar del que huían tan apresuradamente y, tras varios minutos de forcejeo, codazos recibidos por los que huían y pisotones, los chicos lograron llegar a una zona más despejada. Ante ellos se alzaba un edificio muy distinto a los rascacielos que poblaban la ciudad, uno recogido, de unas siete plantas y de cuidadas filigranas adornando su fachada.  
En torno a aquel edificio había algunas personas con los rostros ocultos por llamativos cascos que lanzaban botellas ardiendo a la planta baja del edificio, por las ventanas ya rotas, avivando el fuego que estaba comenzando a formarse en el interior. Juvia alzó la Dominator y apuntó al hombre que estaba más cerca de su posición. Pero no pudo accionar el gatillo. El coeficiente que mostraba estaba claro, y era inferior a 40. Juvia miró, confundida, el número, y apuntó a otra de las personas, pero mostró un psycho levemente inferior que su compañero. Juvia soltó un ruido de molestia mientras bajaba la Dominator y miraba a Kou.

-Las Dominators no nos ayudarán contra ellos. Copian el psycho más bajo que detectan por la zona, así que no seremos capaces de dispararles –informó el joven.

Juvia miró el arma, aún con el 32 parpadeando en su pantalla, y desvió la mirada a Akane.

-Pero a los ejecutores sí nos reconocen las Dominators. Solo tenemos que quedarnos a solas con ellos para que copien nuestro psycho y así poder dispararles –repuso Juvia mirando a su superior.

-¿Y quedarme esperando? –objetó Akane-. Creo que no. Debo acompañaros en todo momento.

A su espalda escucharon la sirena de un coche de policía, que alertó a la gente con casco que aún seguían centrados en su tarea de avivar el fuego. Juvia fue a correr detrás de ellos, pero Kou la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo. Cuando Juvia se fue a girar para quejarse a su compañero, se encontró con la dura mirada de Ginoza.

-Espero que actúes consecuentemente, Garuko –repuso el hombre con seriedad.

Juvia se soltó de la mano de Kou y se colocó la ropa, tirando de ella enérgicamente hacia abajo, sin apartar la mirada del inspector.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –exigió saber el recién llegado.

-Los hombres de los cascos han provocado un incendio en el edificio, pero parece que es solo la planta baja –informó Akane-. Y parece que han salido todos corriendo al verle aparecer –añadió mirando a su alrededor.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que llamemos a los bomberos –repuso Gino, observando como el fuego comenzaba a subir a las plantas superiores.

Juvia y Kougami no habían prestado mucha atención a aquella conversación. Ambos observaban en silencio el fuego, abriéndose paso a través de las ventanas del edificio.  
En ese momento vieron aparecer a un hombre, que corrió apresuradamente a la puerta principal del edificio, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver el estado en que se encontraba. Juvia y Kou intercambiaron una mirada antes de dirigirse al hombre quien, al verles acercarse, corrió hacia ellos.

-Yo vivo ahí –repuso, medio asfixiado, señalando al edificio con la mano-. Y mi mujer y mi hija estaban dentro cuando salí hace un rato…

Kougami colocó una mano sobre el hombro de aquella persona.

-Está bien, tranquilícese. Puede que hayan salido. Además, el fuego aún no ha llegado a las plantas superiores, y tardará en hacerlo.

Pero entonces, por encima de las cabezas de los tres allí reunidos se escuchó el fuerte estruendo de un cristal al ser roto. Juvia alzó la cabeza, gesto que imitó Kou, y vieron caer una silla de uno de los pisos superiores del edificio. Kougami empujó al hombre y a Juvia lejos de la trayectoria de la silla, que cayó al suelo junto con los cristales, estallando en numerosos fragmentos de madera. Juvia, aturdida, alzó de nuevo la mirada, y vio que una de las ventanas de la sexta planta estaba rota.

-Hay alguien ahí arriba –repuso sin retirar la mirada de la ventana.

El hombre soltó un grave lamento mientras miraba al lugar del que había aparecido la silla.

-¡JULL! –gritó al lado del oído de Juvia.

Kougami fue a acercarse al hombre para intentar tranquilizarle, y Juvia aprovechó ese momento de distracción para salir corriendo hacia el edificio y entrar saltando las llamas que comenzaban a aparecer en la puerta principal.  
Kougami captó el movimiento de su compañera por el rabillo del ojo y soltó una maldición. Dejó a medias la frase tranquilizadora que le estaba diciendo al hombre y salió corriendo detrás de ella.  
La alcanzó en el interior. Juvia estaba en medio de un mar de llamas, buscando alguna manera de subir a los pisos superiores.

-Joder Juvia –se quejó Kougami-. A esto es a lo que se refiere exactamente Gino. Verás cuando salgamos… Se va a cabrear con razón.

Pero Juvia no respondió. Entre las llamas localizó unas escaleras que ascendían a la planta siguiente del edificio. Corrió hacia ellas sin pensar en el fuego y comenzó a subir a las plantas superiores. En la tercera ya no había rastro del fuego que dominaba las inferiores, por lo que los ejecutores no tuvieron problema en seguir avanzando, edificio arriba, en busca de la mujer.  
Finalmente alcanzaron el quinto piso, desde el que habían visto aparecer la silla, y entraron en el apartamento que tenían más cerca, tirando la puerta entre los dos. Pero aquel primer lugar estaba vacío, por lo que salieron de nuevo al rellano. Juvia miró todas las puertas de aquella planta y vio una abierta. Corrió hacia ella y entró al interior. Avanzó por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al salón, a pocos pasos de la puerta principal. Agazapados en una esquina vio a dos hombres con casco haciendo movimientos bruscos. Se fijó más y vio que entre ellos había una mujer siendo golpeada con violencia. Juvia corrió y le quitó de encima a uno de los hombres con una patada y, cuando el otro hombre se giró para atacar a Juvia, Kou saltó sobre él, destrozándole el cuello con un hábil juego de manos. La mujer dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras observaba a los hombres caídos. Juvia le tendió una mano, agachándose levemente frente a ella.

-¿Jull? –preguntó, ante lo que recibió un único asentimiento por parte de la mujer-. No se preocupe, ya está a salvo. Su marido está abajo esperándola.

Juvia le tomó de la mano, y Kougami le ayudó a levantarse, tomándola por debajo de los brazos.

-Mi… hija… -comenzó la mujer entre susurros-. Kimi… -añadió mirando al interior de la casa.

Juvia soltó a la mujer tras comprobar que Kou la tenía bien sujeta, y corrió a lo largo del pasillo, al interior del piso. Pudo escuchar más golpes provenientes del fondo del pasillo y corrió, impulsando sus piernas con fuerza a través del largo corredor. Entró con ferocidad en la habitación que había justo al final del pasillo, tirando la puerta de una patada, y descubrió a tres hombres arrodillados alrededor de un pequeño bulto que se acurrucaba sobre la alfombra. Juvia saltó sobre la espalda de uno, lanzó una pierna a la boca de otro y la giró hasta alcanzar el rostro del restante. Entonces pudo ver que el bulto era una niña pequeña, encogida sobre sus piernas, abrazándolas con fuerza por sus pequeños bracitos. Juvia fue a agacharse para tomarla en brazos, pero sintió algo a su espalda. Una cuarta presencia, que se había mantenida oculta desde que había entrado en el cuarto, blandió un bate de madera con fuerza con la intención de golpear a Juvia en la cabeza. La joven se agachó rápidamente, consiguiendo esquivarlo, pero cuando giró para devolverle el golpe al hombre, un dolor punzante atravesó su abdomen. La tercera persona a la que Juvia había golpeado no había llegado a perder el conocimiento, y había tomando medidas para deshacerse de ella. Juvia apartó a aquel hombre de delante de ella con una patada, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo, y llevándose con él el objeto que había introducido en el estómago de la joven. El dolor que le produjo la sierra del cuchillo en la salida de su cuerpo fue mucho mayor que el de entrada. La joven se llevó ambas manos al abdomen, quedando inmediatamente teñidas de sangre. Juvia perdió fuerzas y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. El bulto que había a su lado se movió y apartó la cabeza de las piernas, mirando por primera vez a Juvia.

-¿Kimi? –preguntó Juvia mirando a la niña con una ligera sonrisa-. Corre, corre tanto como puedas. Tu madre y tu padre te están esperando.

La niña se levantó y se colocó enfrente de Juvia, posando sus pequeñas manitas sobre las de la joven, cubiertas de sangre.

-Corre Kimi. Busca a tu madre.

Pero la niña no hizo caso. Se pegó al cuerpo de Juvia y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven. El hombre del bate se aproximó a las chicas, sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos y comenzando a levantarlo levemente por encima de su cabeza. Juvia esperó el momento justo para empujar a Kimi hacia la pared del cuarto y que el bate le golpeara únicamente a ella. El bato cayó con fuerza sobre su espalda arqueada. El fuerte impacto hizo que Juvia cayera bocabajo sobre el suelo. El hombre del cuchillo también se había levantado, y se acercaba a Juvia, esta vez sin arma. Le pateó con fuerza en un costado, obligándola a girar hasta quedar tumbada de lado, y descargó otra patada sobre la herida abierta de su estómago. Juvia se encogió, intentando evitar los golpes, apretó los brazos y los ojos y esperó el siguiente golpe. Pero no se produjo.

Kougami entró la habitación. Le clavó el codo al hombre del bate en la espalda, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas y sin bate. El ejecutor recogió el arma de madera y bateó al hombre que aún seguía n pie golpeando a Juvia en el estómago, haciéndole chocar contra la pared y golpeándose la cabeza contra esta. La pequeña Kimi, que había permanecido inmóvil desde que Juvia la había empujado, reaccionó de manera negativa a Kou. Se puso a chillar y saltó sobre él al ver que se arrodillaba junto a Juvia. El ejecutor la envolvió con cuidado entre sus brazos y la agitó con cuidado, intentando que volviera en sí tras lo que había presenciado.

-Tu mamá te está esperando en el salón. ¿Quieres ir con ella? –repuso Kou con tono dulce.

La niña miró a Juvia, aún encogida sobre sí misma, pero Kou la empujó hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo con suavidad. La niña dudó, pero poco después salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia el salón. A las suaves pisadas de la niña sobre la alfombra del pasillo le siguió un agudo grito de felicidad por parte de la madre al tener a su niña de nuevo en brazos.  
Kou, después de perder a la niña de vista, se giró hacia Juvia y la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos, descubriéndole la herida del abdomen.

-Joder Juvia… -se quejó el ejecutor-. Gino se va a poner hecho una fiera.

Juvia mostró una suave sonrisa, seguida por un espasmo que contrajo el cuerpo de la joven y una ligera tos que hizo aparecer un hilo de sangre por la boca de la joven.

-Juvia, aguanta. Gino y Akane no tardarán en llegar.

La joven curvó las comisuras de sus labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-Perdóname… Kou… -susurró ella.

-Eres una niña, una mocosa temeraria que nunca hace caso a sus superiores. Pero no es conmigo con el que te tienes que disculpar.

-No es por eso…

-¿Qué…?

-Discúlpame… ante Gino… -repuso la joven sin fuerzas.

-No Juvia, lo harás tú. Solo tienes que aguantar hasta que lleguen con ayuda.

Juvia permaneció con los ojos cerrados, y su respiración se hizo mucho más lenta. Kougami la zarandeó con suavidad, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos, pero no fueron capaces de enfocar con claridad, y vagaban perdidos por la habitación. Kougami colocó a Juvia con suavidad de nuevo sobre sus piernas y posó las manos sobre la herida, intentando detener la pérdida de sangre.

-Si no lo haces por nosotros, hazlo al menos por Kagari –repuso Kou, como última opción a la que recurrir.

Juvia negó con suavidad, de manera casi imperceptible.

-No… Shu ya no…

-Ni lo pienses, Juvia. Kagari está en algún lado, y no tardará en aparecer.

-Shu no va a volver…

-No te rindas Juvia… -susurró el joven.

Juvia movió una de sus manos con lentitud hacia su cuerpo y la colocó sobre las manos de Kougami, que inútilmente se esforzaban por taponar la herida. Se esforzó por cuadrar sus ojos con los de su compañero y le sonrió con debilidad.

-Gracias Kou… Por todo…

Kougami notó como el cuerpo de Juvia se hacía más pesado sobre sus brazos, y como los dedos de la mano que la joven tenía sobre sus manos caían con lentitud sobre ellas, relajándose hasta quedar completamente inmóviles.  
Kougami observó incrédulo el dulce rostro de Juvia, con una expresión que no había visto nunca durante la vida de la joven. Sus ojos, ya cerrados, sostenían entre las pestañas un par de lágrimas que no habían llegado a desprenderse y caer, mejillas abajo, y la boca estaba curvada en una tranquila y apacible sonrisa, ligeramente abierta, dejando entrever los dientes ocultos tras los labios. Las mejillas de la joven habían perdido parte de su color, y ahora eran completamente blancas, mostrando una piel fina, lisa, y frágil, como la porcelana. El azulado pelo de la joven, recogido parcialmente entre los brazos de Kougami, caía a ambos lados de su cara. Incluso el flequillo estaba levemente abierto a la mitad, cayendo por la frente y dejando que la luz de la luna, que entraba débilmente por la ventana rota, se reflejara en las gotas de lágrimas que aún pendían de los ojos de Juvia.

Kougami observó aquel rostro durante varios minutos, deseando que la joven volviera a abrir los ojos, como había hecho aquel día en el hospital, de par en par, y como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
Los minutos pasaban, y ningún cambio se producía en el cuerpo de la joven. El ejecutor no notó ningún indicio de vida en el cuerpo que sostenía ente sus brazos. Los alzó con cuidado y lentitud, incorporando el cuerpo de Juvia, y abrazándolo con delicadeza, como si de la muñeca más frágil se tratara, y le reprochó a Shuusei Kagari el habérsela llevado.


	17. Despedida

**17**

Un coche deportivo negro condujo a una velocidad constante por debajo del límite hasta el cementerio que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando el automóvil se hubo detenido por completo, de él se apearon dos personas. Del lado del conductor bajó una joven de pelo castaño corto vestida con pantalones y chaqueta negra sobre una camisa blanca. Le acompañaba un hombre alto vestido con un abrigo largo y traje negro, de pelo oscuro y largo flequillo que le caía sobre un lado de la frente, pero desprovisto de las habituales gafas con las que solía ocultar sus ojos.  
Las dos personas caminaron hasta la entrada, donde finalizaron su tranquila conversación. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de hierro y la miraron durante unos segundos antes de entrar. Akane fue la primera en posar sus manos sobre las varas de la puerta, y empujarla hacia el interior, entrando seguida de su compañero, y actual ejecutor, Ginoza.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior del cementerio, la primera encabezando la marcha y el segundo caminando lentamente unos pasos por detrás de su superior, mirando las tumbas que había a ambos lados del camino. Avanzaron por el estrecho camino, llegando al extremo opuesto, donde las tumbas quedaban levemente bañadas por la dorada luz del sol del atardecer. Akane se arrodilló ante una lápida mientras Gino se quedaba un poco por detrás de ella, observando distraídamente la que había al lado de la que observaba la joven, cuya superficie tenía escrito el nombre de Tomomi Masaoka.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó Akane mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos sobre la superficie de la piedra, dibujando las letras escritas sobre ella-. Shion me contó que su herida no era grave. Que podría haber sobrevivido. Según ella, ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, se rindió Ginoza…

Pero el joven permaneció en silencio, observando aquella lápida, cuyo epitafio rezaba:

"Ojalá hayas encontrado la felicidad al otro lado"

Juvia Garuko

Akane descendió la mirada hacia la base de la lápida, descubriendo sobre ella varios objetos colocados cuidadosamente no hacía mucho tiempo, por el buen estado en que se encontraban. Dos de los objetos eran un par de flores, unas sencillas, pero grandes y de colores brillantes. Una azul y otra naranja, una al lado de la otra, con los tallos entrecruzados y los pétalos rozándose. Akane rozó las flores con sus dedos, fijándose entonces en otro objeto que había, apoyado sobre la lápida. Una fotografía. En ella se veía, desde la parte de atrás, un par de jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos no se habían dado cuenta de que les estaban fotografiando, ya que estaban de perfil a la cámara, mirándose entre ellos en lo que parecía ser una discusión. Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos, frente a sus mesas, y ligeramente girados, enfrentados entre ellos. La joven peliazul miraba a su compañero ceñuda, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras que el muchacho pelirrojo la sonreía, con ambas manos colocadas tras el cuello.

Akane tomó la foto con lentitud y sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Acarició con suavidad el rostro enojado de Juvia, pero con un leve rastro de diversión en sus ojos, y pasó la mirada al sonriente rostro de Shu, recordando de nuevo su risa. La joven inspectora sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba la imagen por última vez antes de dejarla en el sitio donde la había encontrado, y se levantaba, para unirse a Ginoza y abandonar el lugar tras aquella breve visita, sin notar la presencia de la persona que les observaba a unas lápidas de distancia, semioculto entre las sombras de las columnas.

Aquella persona, la que observaba entre las sombras, había dejado la Oficina de Seguridad Pública hacía dos meses, debido a todo lo ocurrido con el caso de Makishima. Al haber sido él mismo el que había terminado con su vida, no podía volver a aquel lugar, por lo que había decidido esconderse. Pero de vez en cuando se dejaba caer por la ciudad para ver a sus antiguos compañeros, y visitar a los que ya no estaban allí con ellos, dejando algunos detalles, como las flores y la fotografía que había dejado para sus dos amigos, ya lejos de aquel mundo, y del sistema Sybil.


	18. Final alternativo

**18**

Cuando Juvia se despertó a la mañana siguiente descubrió que Shuusei ya había abandonado el apartamento. Sonrió al imaginárselo corriendo para no llegar tarde a la oficina, pero le reprochó en silencio el no haberla despertado para despedirse. Incluso ella podría haberle acercado en la moto.

El día pasó más lento de lo normal, y se le hizo mucho más pesado y difícil de soportar. Estuvo a punto de salir a dar una vuelta con la moto, pero al final decidió quedarse en el pequeño apartamento. De alguna manera, su mente la llevó de nuevo al caso de Makishima, e intentó hallar una manera de atraparle, teniendo en cuenta toda la información que Shu le había facilitado. También pensó en una manera de convencer a Gino para dejarla volver a la oficina, pero por más que pensaba, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión que terminara de convencerla.

Pronto llegó la noche, y Juvia aguardó paciente la habitual llamada de Shu, para hablar con ella una vez hubiese llegado a casa tras el trabajo, y para contarle cómo iban con el caso en la oficina. Pero las horas pasaban y la llamada no llegaba. Juvia se dejó arrastras hasta la cama, sobre la que se tumbó, pero sin la intención de dormirse. Se tumbó atravesada en la cama, con las piernas sobre la pared, completamente estiradas, y el comunicador reposando sobre el colchón, al lado de su cabeza, dejando su muñeca libre momentáneamente. De vez en cuando apartaba la mirada del techo, donde la mantenía clavada la mayoría del tiempo, para volver a cuadrarla sobre el aparato, esperando que sonara, pero nada.

Llegaron las primeras horas de la madrugada, y la situación no cambió. La joven estaba comenzando a adormilarse en aquella postura cuando el timbre sonó en un único y rápido tono.  
Juvia suspiró y dejó deslizar sus piernas a lo largo de la pared hasta caer sobre la cama. Rodó, colchón abajo, hasta el extremo y cayó al suelo sobre sus pies. Se separó de la cama costosamente, utilizando para ello las manos y caminó hacia la puerta mientras se colocaba el jersey y bostezaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Se aupó cuando alcanzó la puerta y miró por la mirilla, descubriendo al joven pelirrojo que no se había dignado a llamarla en toda la noche. Abrió con brusquedad la puerta, haciéndola chocar contra el tope del suelo y Juvia avanzó hasta quedarse bajo el marco de la puerta y mirar al joven, enfadada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, y que estaba apoyado en la pared, con un brazo cubriéndose parte del cuerpo, y con sangre por la cara, el pecho, e incluso las piernas.

-Hola Juv –saludó el chico ante el silencio de la joven.

-¡Shu! ¿Qué ha pasado? –gritó ella mientras le observaba de arriba abajo.

El chico simplemente sonrió. Se fue a separar de la pared, pero las piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser por Juvia, que había corrido hacia él, y le había sostenido entre sus brazos.  
Le ayudó a entrar, con dificultad, al apartamento, y le llevó, medio arrastrando a la cama, sobre la que le dejó caer, con suavidad, bocarriba. Juvia le apartó el pelo de la cara, descubriendo, por fortuna, que la sangre que el chico tenía en la cara no parecía ser suya. La joven bajó la mirada hasta el pecho de Shu, donde tenía más sangre, apartando la ropa en su camino, para poder ver dónde estaba herido. Descubrió una herida en el hombro derecho, de lo que parecía ser una herida de bala. Pero no se detuvo. Descendió hasta el pecho, donde parecía estar también bien. Entonces vio un roto en el brazo izquierdo de la chaqueta. Le ayudó a quitársela, junto con la camisa con cuidado, y descubrió una herida más. Juvia observó el agujero que había en la piel de Shu y, fijándose, descubrió que en el centro de aquella herida, escondido entre la sangre, había un trozo de metal, de cabeza redonda, y que se introducía en el brazo del muchacho.

-Shu… Eso, ¿son clavos? –preguntó la joven, medio asustada.

-Tiene gracia –repuso el joven con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos fuertemente cerrados-. Las Dominator allí no funcionaban. Y esos mamones estaban armados con esas pistolas… –se detuvo durante unos segundos, haciendo más amplia su sonrisa-. Por suerte pude hacerme con una y defenderme de ellos, aunque no lo hice demasiado bien…

-Shu, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó ella, temerosa, mientras se dirigía rápidamente al baño.

Pero el joven no respondió. Juvia volvió al cuarto, ya con el botiquín en brazos, y se arrodilló frente a la cama. Comenzó a sacar lo necesario, mientras observaba a Shu, que mantenía la mirada fija en el techo.  
Juvia se inclinó levemente sobre él para observarle las heridas, y tembló.

-Te los tengo que quitar… -comenzó-. Pero te va a doler…

El chico se incorporó, ayudándose de las manos, y acercó su mano derecha a la herida del brazo izquierdo. Hundió los dedos en ella, buscando el clavo mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor, y tiró con decisión una vez lo hubo encontrado, sacándolo de su cuerpo. Shu observó el largo clavo, bañado en su propia sangre, con odio y repulsión.

-Esos cabrones… -susurró.

Juvia observó con horror el objeto que Shu mantenía entre sus dedos y se apresuró en cogerlo cuando vio que el joven se lo tendía. Ella lo colocó en el centro de su palma, dejando que la sangre cayera sobre ella, y entonces alzó la mirada de nuevo a Shu, que buscaba algo en su pierna izquierda. El joven se rasgó la pernera del pantalón de un tirón, descubriendo dos heridas más. Juvia fue a protestar, para intentar detenerle cuando vio que se acercaba a una de ellas con la misma intención que la del brazo, pero antes de que la diera tiempo a decir nada, el joven dio un segundo tirón, sacando un clavo más de su cuerpo. Ella volvió a coger el clavo para colocarlo junto al otro, y segundos después, Shu daba un tercer tirón, sacando otro clavo de su cuerpo.

-Creo que ese era el último –repuso mientras se tumbaba en la cama, resoplando-. ¿Ves? No ha sido para tanto –añadió, mirando a la joven con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Y pretendes dejar las heridas así?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Será mejor que vayamos al hospital.

Shuusei no respondió. Se quedó mirando el techo, hasta que finalmente se giró hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a Juvia.

-Preferiría que no –repuso sin girarse.

Juvia se quedó observando la espalda de Shu, dubitativa, y el silencio reinó durante varios segundos en el apartamento.

-¿Te importa… -comenzó Shu mientras giraba la cabeza ligeramente- que me quede aquí esta noche?

Juvia sonrió suavemente. Se subió sobre la cama de rodillas y se inclinó sobre Shu.

-Claro que no –repuso mientras le besaba en la mejilla-. Pero déjame curarte esas heridas.

Shu suspiró y se giró en la cama, quedándose de nuevo bocarriba.  
La joven rápidamente le desinfectó las heridas y las vendó. Por fortuna no eran ni muchas ni graves, para lo que temía que podía haber pasado.  
Juvia observó como Shuusei volvía a girarse de nuevo hacia la pared cuando se fijó en que no llevaba su comunicador en la muñeca izquierda, la pulsera que entregaban a todos los ejecutores el día que entraban a trabajar en el cuerpo. Se tumbó detrás de él, recogiendo sus brazos y colocándolos entre su cuerpo y la espalda del joven. Notó la tranquila respiración de Shu y, por su ritmo, supo que aún no se había dormido.  
El joven no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido. A la infiltración en la Torre Nona, en la conversación con el hombre que había mantenido en los subniveles de la torre, y en lo que allí había descubierto.

La verdadera forma del sistema Sybil.

Estaba claro que Juvia no debía saberlo, por su propia seguridad, y el chico tenía claro que no le diría nada, pero debía intentar una cosa para mantenerla a salvo…

En realidad había dos maneras de mantener a la joven sana y salva, y lejos de la atención de Sybil, una más efectiva que la otra. Shuusei pensó en ambas, y su mente se dejaba llevar hacia una de ellas en concreto, la que era mejor para él, la más egoísta, y la menos segura para la chica. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que en su mente se dibujara una solución a aquella posibilidad, pero no aparecía nada. La opción más acertada era la mejor y más segura para ella, pero él, en él no quería separarse de ella. Ni quería ni podía.

Shu sintió el cuerpo de Juvia pegado a su espalda y pensó en desaparecer a la mañana siguiente, antes de que ella despertase, para irse de la ciudad, lejos de Sybil, y de Juvia, para mantenerla a salvo, ya que la directora, de cualquier manera posible, haría todo y más por encontrarle y quitarle de en medio, como había intentando aquella misma noche. Pero no quería hacerlo. Sopesó ambas opciones una última vez, y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Juv, si yo tuviera que dejar la ciudad…

Juvia se acercó a su cuerpo, y pasó el brazo izquierdo por encima del joven como respuesta.

-¿Y Sybil…? –continuó él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vendría a por nosotros.

-Que nos encuentre si puede –repuso ella.

Shu colocó una mano sobre el brazo que la joven había pasado por encima de él y lo presionó con suavidad. Sabía que aquella opción era la más egoísta, y con la que más peligro correría ella, pero no quería dejarla atrás.

-Seremos fugitivos… Irán detrás de nosotros.

-Me da igual. ¿Es que pretendes hacerme cambiar de parecer?

Shuusei se giró hacia ella, aún con su brazo sobre su cuerpo y se pegó a ella, buscando sus labios.

-Tendrás que dejar todo esto –dijo tras deshacer la unión.

Juvia alzó la mirada al cuarto.

-¿Te crees que me importa?

Él sonrió.

-¿Estás completamente segura de esto?

-Por supuesto. Nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida. Quiero irme, ¿y con quién mejor que contigo?

-Oh, basta Juvia, vas a hacer que me sonroje –bromeó.

-¿En serio? Eso me gustaría verlo a mí –añadió ella, con una sonrisa.

Juvia se incorporó levemente, para volver a inclinarse sobre él y besarle mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara, pasándolo por detrás de la oreja.

-Solo una duda –dijo, después de un rato-. ¿Podré llevarme la moto?

Shuusei sonrió ampliamente mientras pasaba ambos brazos por la espalda de la joven y la acercaba a él, volviendo a unir sus labios en un interminable beso.

**Quince años después**

La joven peliazul salió del pequeño establecimiento, tomando la moto que tenía aparcada enfrente de este. Se montó en ella rápidamente y puso rumbo a las pequeñas casitas que adornaban la falda de la montaña, siguiendo la carretera que subía hacia la zona residencial.  
Después de callejear durante unos minutos, dejó la moto aparcada delante de la puerta de una de las numerosas viviendas, mientras saludaba al vecino de al lado, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que regaba las flores de la entrada. En cuanto entró en la casa, un delicioso olor a comida siendo cocinada le llegó desde el interior. Atravesó la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina, donde descubrió a un joven pelirrojo, de pelo alborotado, vestido con ropa cómoda, y armado con una paleta con la que removía la comida que tenía en la sartén que sostenía con la otra mano.  
Juvia se acercó por detrás de él, pasándole ambos brazos en torno a la cintura y abrazándole desde atrás.

-Eso huele genial –le susurró al oído.

Shuusei se giró levemente hacia ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de girarse de nuevo a la sartén y concentrarse en su tarea.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? –preguntó él.

-Sin novedad. Quieren abrir una tienda más por aquí cerca, para que los niños que viven por aquí arriba no se tengan que bajar hasta allí cada vez que necesiten algo de material para el colegio.

-No es mala idea –dijo él mientras comenzaba a servir la comida en los platos.

Juvia se acercó a la encimera, y vio un cuenco grande cubierto por un poco de papel aluminio. Estiró los dedos hacia él y lo levantó un poco, mientras se asomaba ella al interior.

-¿Esto es el postre? –preguntó la joven.

-Tengo una idea mejor para el postre –repuso él mientras se acercaba a ella y le pasaba los brazos por encima de los hombros.

Ella se giró, aún entre sus brazos, hasta quedarse delante de él. Le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y se aupó levemente para alcanzar sus labios.

Entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Los recién llegados avanzaron hasta la cocina, donde encontraron a los dos jóvenes, uno en brazos del otro, mirando a la puerta de entrada a la cocina. Juvia, al verles entrar, se separó de Shu y camino hacia ellos. El niño, de pelo azul más oscuro que el Juvia y ojos dorados como los de Shu, de unos doce años de edad, llevaba sobre su espalda a una niña de unos cinco años, de largo pelo naranja, más brillante que el de Shuusei, y de ojos tan azules como los de Juvia. El niño avanzó hacia Juvia, quien, cuando les alcanzó, se agachó a su lado, hasta ponerse a su altura y sonreírles con ternura.

-¡Hola ma! –exclamó la pequeña aún brazos del niño.

La niña se agitó, intentando soltarse del chico, pero él no le soltó. Estuvieron ambos a punto de caerse, pero Juvia cogió a la niña, ahorrándoles a ambos la caída. La alzó en brazos y se puso de pie.

-Hola Gyo, cariño –dijo Juvia sonriente mientras besaba a la niña sonoramente en la mejilla-. ¿Qué tal el día?

-¡Bien! –exclamó animada-. Kaku me ha llevado al parque –añadió, sonriente.

Juvia se agachó de nuevo para quedarse a la altura del pequeño, colocó a la pequeña Gyo sobre su rodilla y atrajo al niño hacia ella con el brazo que tenía libre, dándole un beso igual al que le había dado a la niña segundos antes.

-¿Has llevado a Gyo a jugar fuera? –dijo Juvia mirando al pequeño peliazul.

-No dejaba la lata con que quería salir a la calle a jugar –repuso el chico con un suspiro.

Kaku desvió la mirada a su hermana, y Juvia observó el lugar que el joven estaba mirando. Una de las rodillas de la niña estaba sangrando y Juvia, al verlo, soltó un suspiro mientras miraba la niña con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez te has caído Gyo?

-Pero no me duele. Yo soy muy fuerte –repuso, mostrando los pequeños musculitos de sus brazos.

-¿Le decimos a papá que nos cure? –añadió Juvia.

Gyo sonrió ampliamente y alzó los brazos hacia Shuusei.

-¡Pa! –exclamó la pequeña.

Shu se acercó a las chicas y tomó a Gyo entre sus brazos. La acercó a la encimera y la sentó sobre ella mientras buscaba en uno de los muebles altos el botiquín. Rápidamente limpió la sangre de la herida, la desinfectó, y le colocó una colorida tirita, todo con movimientos automáticos, como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes. Le tomó de una de sus pequeñas manitas y la besó en el dorso.

-Ya estás, princesa –le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que la niña terminó riendo.

Ante aquella dulce risita Shu no pudo resistirse. Miró a su hija divertido y llevó ambas manos a los costados de su hija, dejando danzar lo dedos suavemente por ellos, a lo que la niña reaccionó con movimientos exagerados y agudas carcajadas.

-¡Para pa! –exclamó-. ¡Me haces cosquillas! –dijo entre risas.

Shuusei rió, y con ello Juvia. Kaku, aún entre los brazos de su madre, sonrió ante las carcajadas de su hermana pequeña. Juvia observó a su hijo y pasó ambos brazos alrededor del pequeño.

-¿Tú también quieres? –preguntó mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo mayor.

-No mamá, para –dijo el chico entre risas.

Juvia le atrajo hacia ella y le abrazó mientras le daba otro beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos a comer, antes de que se enfríe –añadió ella.

Juvia y Kaku llevaron los platos ya servidos a la mesa mientras Shuusei colocaba a Gyo en su sillita. Rápidamente estuvo toda la familia reunida comiendo, y la pequeña Gyo les contó con pelos y señales todo lo que había hecho aquel día con su adorado hermano mayor. Los movimientos de sus pequeños bracitos eran tan exagerados que a punto estuvo de tirar varias veces su plato de comida, de no ser por los desarrollados reflejos de Shu al tener un terremoto como hija, que siempre lograba pararlos cuando aún se estaban tambaleando.  
Después de aquel primer plato, Shu sirvió las natillas que había hecho de postre, y que tanto les gustaban a los pequeños de la casa. Kaku se las tomó rápidamente y Juvia le sirvió un segundo cuenco, mientras Shuusei se peleaba con Gyo para que dejase de hablar y se terminase su postre.  
Cuando hubieron conseguido que Gyo se terminara las natillas, gracias a su hermano, que se sentó a su lado y le ayudó a tomarlas, los padres dejaron a los niños salir de la cocina mientras ellos la recogían.  
Una vez estuvo la cocina recogida, Juvia y Shu se fueron al salón a descansar un rato. Allí descubrieron a Kaku sentado en el sofá, dormido, con su hermana tumbada a su lado, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermano. Los dos sonrieron al verlos tranquilamente dormidos, y Shu le pasó a su hija una manta por el cuerpo, para que no se quedara fría. Juvia, mientras Shu acomodaba a los pequeños en el sofá, se sentó en el de enfrente, observando la escena con una sonrisa tranquila. Shu se separó de los niños tras haberlos arropado y sentó al lado de Juvia, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Te puedes creer que hace apenas unos años éramos los perros de la policía?

-Ni me lo recuerdes –repuso ella mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

Shuusei sonrió, y acercó más a Juvia hacia él. Bajó la cabeza, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de la joven, y la besó tierna y delicadamente, deseando poder seguir con su nueva y tranquila vida durante muchos años más.


End file.
